


All'inizio

by rainbowthefox



Category: Pirate101 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Black Character(s), Chess, Daddy Issues, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Sex, Italian Character(s), Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Military Training, Minor Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Slow Burn, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: A soldier-in-training, Valerie hopes to join the Valencian Army to avenge her father's death under the wing of General Rooke. But when she happens to catch the attention of Commander Kane, her plans take a different turn.Human AU of the Armada from Pirate101, where Kane meets his Queen.





	1. Selected

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to _"at the beginning"_.

The moment Valerie felt her breath run short and the sweat sting in her eyes, she knew she was exhausted. Her head buzzed with every thing she could recall from these weeks of tireless practice. Her eyes traveled upwards in a desperate attempt to keep herself from passing out. As she looked, she could see the figure of a man watching the field intently. He was pressed against the rail of the building with his hands folded. The intensity of his stare could be felt on every soldier's back, the knowledge of his presence enough to send anyone into an internal frenzy.

Supreme Commander Kane.

She recalled the whispered rumors she's heard. The woman who owned the locker beside hers said that he was the _"man capable of anything"._ Another speculated he was the fastest, strongest, and smartest being known to man. But the story she has heard countless of times is that he served in the deadly Polarian War, and his efforts were so incredible that, upon his survival, he was promoted to Commander-in-Chief without question, and personally congratulated by King Casimir himself. His past was theorized by many. He is the Commander of the entire Armada, and is considered to be an important figure alongside the King himself.

No one even knew he was watching until a soldier pointed him out, who continued to claim that he's been observing for weeks. This kept everyone on edge even if very few have actually spotted him watching from the balcony above. Valerie felt breathless as she observed him against the railing, and breathed slowly as she directed her attention back to the situation at hand. She pulled the trigger of her weapon and successful hit the target. Her eyes naturally shot up to the spot the Commander was, only to realize that he had already left.

A twinge of disappointment churned in her chest as she stood up straight. Every soldier on the field could hear the authoritative voice of General Rooke, who planted his weapon in the sand and called for everyone to gather around him. Valerie jogged along beside her fellow fighters and took a knee once they were appropriately spaced from him. She could still feel the hammering in her chest. She was unsure if it was from her rigorous training or the Commander's presence only a minute ago. Her fingers felt numb as she rested them on the handle of her weapon, and bowed her head as the General turned to address them.

"You all put up a good fight today. Mistakes were made, but I expect them to be corrected when we perform this again. I have deemed it necessary to conduct some physical training exercises for a select few. If you find your name posted tomorrow morning, report to me immediately."

Everyone was dismissed right away, put on a resting period until the evening. Valerie followed the line out and retreated to her belongings. While she tended to them, she couldn't help but hear the daily gossip from the group crowded in the back of the room. The talking passed along until it came down to the woman beside her. She had been completely unaware until a finger tapped her shoulder. She jumped in surprise. The woman gave her a smile. She suddenly regretted not knowing her name to address her properly.

"What is it?" She asked impatiently.

"Did you hear that Kane was watching us today? I heard he was keeping an eye in your section."

"My section?" Sure, she recalled _seeing_ him looking in her general direction, but she had only been assigned to weapon training on the field. What could have been so special about it? "-Are you sure?"

"Apparently, anyone the Commander wants to observe more _closely_ got put on that list the General mentioned. Maybe your name is on there?"

"I won't know until tomorrow morning." She huffed, grabbing her bag and tossing it over her shoulder. "Even then, it's just extra training."

"Well, no, unless you consider..." The woman held a finger to her lips. "Kane might be there to watch? It could be your time to shine! I've seen how hard you've been working during training."

Despite the situation, Valerie felt her cheeks slightly heat. So what if she had been putting extra effort into her training? She was only doing that to further prepare herself on the battlefield. To try and achieve the goal she set for when she signed herself up for all of this. Nothing about that involved impressing the Commander - and if he was anywhere near observing her progress, it had nothing to do with her personally. She didn't even share the same interest everyone else had with him. It seemed as if all the woman in the fleet were obsessed with him. She was not one of them.

Unfortunately, she let herself fall silent, obliging the woman to continue. "-If you're really lucky, you could get a close look at him! All I know is that he wears a mask and carries around a sword. Someone I know said it's the longest one they've ever seen! I'm willing to believe that, among other things..."

Valerie decided this was the right time to end the conversation. She picked up her belongings and left, ignoring the disappointed look in the woman's eyes. She stepped out of the locker room and let out a dragged sigh, her thoughts wandering to her family and friends, and how deeply she missed them. Sometimes she regretted ever signing her life away, dedicating every moment to training so she could someday join the Armada. Her true goal seemed far from where she was now, but she was willing to make sacrifices so she could get there. So her father would be avenged in some way, and his death served a purpose.

\---------------------------------------

Everyone that came in the next morning crowded around the notice displayed on the building. Valerie could hear noises of both triumph and disappointment as people inspected the papers. She waited patiently in line as she stood by a slightly-shorter man, who fidgeted with the straps of his bag. She could tell he was nervous, and quietly tsked such a thing. She was far too tired from last night's training to care. The only thing on her mind was to see if her name was there and follow orders. If not, then she'd proceed with her day as usual.

When she was finally able to see the list, she glanced over the alphabetically-arranged names. When she found hers, something in her stomach sunk, and she begrudgingly made her way over to General Rooke's station. There was already a long line of others waiting for further directions. In the middle of the commotion was the General himself, towering over everyone in his proximity. He was the largest man she'd ever _seen_, not entirely because of his stature, but the amount of armor he was always equipped with. It was held together by belts, with a golden gear placed just in the middle of his torso. He carried around a big shield and wielded a sharp axe wherever he went. He wore an elaborate red-and-golden bauta mask. From the very few instances she had gotten close to him, she noticed he had hazel-colored eyes.

His booming voice ceased every conversation, forcing everyone to listen. "To those who have gathered here, we will need you to report the second training room inside. In there, you will find various dummies, training equipment, and mats. What you all will be practicing is hand-to-hand combat and combating skills. You are each assigned a partner to practice with, and some separate time for training on the equipment. You will be monitored and directed by the Supreme Commander himself. I wish you all luck."

_So that woman was right_, Valerie thought to herself. _This **is** organized by Kane...._

With a dismissive nod of the head, everyone left and began heading where they were told. She followed the line leading to the training room and patiently waited, wondering why she was exactly chosen for this. If that woman was correct, then this whole thing was arranged for the Commander to observe these people's progress more _closely_...including hers. Had she been part of the group that made mistakes in training the other day? She kept careful watch on her movements and remembered everything she was taught. She believed she did well, but then again, she was very exhausted by the time the Commander came around to watch.

As everyone began to get fidgety waiting to enter, the doors suddenly flew open. They were beckoned inside, but by the time she was in the doorway, she could hear someone from afar spitting out commands. People were getting ordered to line up for role call. Quickly, she rushed in between her appropriate space between two men and stood from shoulder-to-shoulder. That was when things got _very_ quiet in the room - the only sound being a pair of footsteps and the slight shuffling of soldiers still finding their places. At that moment, Valerie could hear nothing but her heartbeat pumping in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This isn't my first Pirate101 fanfiction, but the first I'm going to take seriously and spend a lot of time writing. I hope the quality is alright? I'm trying to make this as tidy as possible. 
> 
> Anyway, yes, if you haven't noticed, this is a human AU of the Armada from Pirate101. I always wondered how different everything would be if they're humans and not emotionless robots. I decided to start off with how Kane met Queen in my AU. This is going to be their story - explored a little in different areas, but altogether, the story of how they met and yadda yadda. Do expect this to be a little fluffy/romantic in some areas - this IS a romance story, after all. Sue me. :P 
> 
> And yes, the rest of Kane's Court will make appearances as the story goes on. I expect this piece to have a lot of chapters as there's so much I want to cover. I have no idea the consistency of the update schedule, but I assure you, this is my new writing project and I'll be working on it for awhile. So expect more to come very soon!
> 
> Thank you all!


	2. A Test of Endurance

To ease down her nerves that were becoming more apparent, Valerie decided to scan the room while she could. General Rooke wasn't lying for what was awaiting them - scattered across the floor were blue mats, and to the side were training equipment and dummies ready for use. Lined along the walls were sets of mirrors and displays of weapons. She recalled being in this room once to take physical fitness tests, but rarely stepped foot in here before otherwise.

The Commander's voice sounded somewhere to her right, but she was not allowed to look anywhere but straight. All she could do was listen. That was when she realized how _smooth_ and _deep_ Kane's voice was. Goosebumps grew along her skin the closer it came to her. He was calling out the last names of everyone as he passed by - and she eagerly awaited to hear hers come from his mouth. She wasn't fascinated or anything....just..._curious_ to hear how it'd slip off his tongue. Yes. Nothing more than that.

She waited a minute or two until Kane was facing the soldier on her left. She had an impulse to get a glance at his face before he could see her, and succumbed to this urge. A discreet turn of the head for one second was all it took to see the colors of black and gold. That was all she happened to catch before the face of the Commander was in front of hers. Her brown eyes met with bright blue ones beyond the sockets of an intricate golden mask. Her eyes quickly darted to his head and found he was wearing a black and golden hat with a military badge placed on its right side, and a small design leading to the sides from the trim. That was all she could see before he glanced down at the muster roll in his hands and called her last name.

"Toscani."

_Her name never sounded so good leaving anyone's lips like that._ She gave him a slight nod at first, for that was all she could manage, but she found him still waiting. With as much courage as she could gather, she replied, "...Present."

"Very good." He replied rather dryly, then took a step to the side for the man on her right. Valerie felt her cheeks grow hot in slight embarrassment, and bit her lip to try and get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. She had absolutely no problem responding to General Rooke's roll calls every day, but for some reason, she grew..._nervous_ when Kane was in front of her. She had no idea if it was intimidation or plain admiration. All she can remember is getting distracted at how sharp his jawline was.

_That was embarrassing_, She thought to herself. _I couldn't even get roll call right..._

A minute passed until roll call was done. Everyone intently turned their heads to watch as the Commander stepped in front of them. It was now that she had a better look at his uniform. Much like his hat, his coat shared the same color scheme with black, and gold as the trim. He had various insignia lined on both sides of his chest, a golden badge on the left and three black pins on the right. On his shoulders were golden epaulets, one side connected to the pins by a hanging piece of rope. His coat covered the left side of his face with a raised collar, and the whole thing was buttoned down to his hips. The second piece hung around his legs and held by two golden ropes with small tassels tied appropriately near the trim. The last part of his uniform was the pair of black boots he was wearing, with three belts lined along the back and two where the laces would be.

She was breathless at his attire alone. She had never seen such a military uniform so elegant before. General Rooke's was detailed, but not at all graceful like Kane's. She watched with wide eyes as he stopped in front of the middle of the line, holding his hands behind his back and looking around patiently at the desired group of cadets. His gaze was nowhere near her direction, but she was thankful for that. He would've caught her stare otherwise.

"Good morning. Today I have selected you all to participate in further training solely for inspection on your progress of your Blue Phase. I have decided to focus today's efforts on your combat skills and how well they are executed in hand-to-hand combat. After we are done, you will all return to General Rooke and continue on with your daily training." He paused for a second. "-Need I remind you how _fortunate_ you are to have the General in the position as your dill sergeant..."

The room remained silent. The Commander dipped his head down. "Any questions before we begin?"

One brave soul raised her hand. Kane looked towards the woman and motioned for her to ask. She sounded hesitant to get her question out. "-Commander Kane, why were _we_ the ones selected for this, and not the others?"

He relaxed his shoulders and answered her with a wave of the hand. "I've been reading the reports the General has left on your performances in your training, and have noted some very impressive results from you. I want to witness the potential my future soldiers have from various stages in the process. Anyone not asked to come here was not deemed worthy of my attention."

Valerie's lips twitched at that last sentence. It was flattering, but no one should let their guard down. She didn't intend on letting the uneasiness of this situation dissipate from her mind - she still found it odd he would go out of his way just to observe them in further training. She couldn't comprehend her progress being impressive in any standards, certainly not under the eyes of the Supreme Commander. Despite this, she mentally decided that she would exhibit the best of her abilities and prove how worthy she was of becoming part of the Armada. All could go well if this was witnessed by Kane himself.

He dismissed everyone to their assigned places. Hers happened to be on one of the mats matched with an opponent for hand-to-hand combat. The other soldier was a man more stout than herself. He stood tall and proud as she took her respected place, and they both addressed one another by a nod of the head. She felt only a little intimidated - she had hoped for someone smaller so her efforts would look more impressive. Regardless, she watched as he picked up the provided boxing pads and took a respected stance. She looked him in the eye before getting into position, then effectively laid punches in a sporadic manner. She was going through all of the lessons and demonstrations in her head - her positioning, footwork, and stance all carefully planned and executed. She performed rigorously for several minutes, imagining the pads were the heads of enemies, and she was bringing justice to her father once and for all. 

She was so absorbed in her training that she hadn't noticed the eyes of the Supreme Commander watching intently from the side. It was only when she finally stopped to regain her breath that he suddenly spoke up. He stepped forward so he was only a few inches away from their mat.

"Excellent fundamentals; your structure is consistent and well-maintained." Something about his voice when he was pleased was..._contagious_. She pinched her lips together and looked away, attempting to take the compliments as formally as possible.

"Thank you, Supreme Commander."

He turned to her partner and gave a nod for them to continue, taking a few appropriate steps back to give them room. That was when the fellow soldier shed the pads and handed them off to her. She took them and changed spots on the mat, taking the same stance he did and holding them up for him to strike. Knowing how powerful his blows were bound to be, she physically prepared herself for the force that was going to be imposed on her poor wrists. Anticipating these was a wise choice, as he hit exactly as hard as she predicted and repeated with no mercy. She had difficulties keeping her stance firmly planted and grunted as he picked up his pace. She could feel the Commander's stare on her back and inwardly prayed that her partner would at least slow down.

When she glanced up from the pads, that was when she noticed a wild look in this man's eyes. She recognized it all too well from the animals on the battlefield; the ones that lusted for bloodshed and took every training opportunity to the extremity. General Rooke was very wary of these men, and often had them under intense watch to correct their impulses. But Valerie knew what was going to happen and she braced herself for it - she could see the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the slight trace of jealousy in his irises. It was at that moment she saw his fist come flying to her face, and she knew she had absolutely no chance of dodging in time.

**BAM!**

She was sent to the floor, her vision turning a dark red. There was a throbbing pain in her nose and she quickly held a hand over it. She felt the warm liquid of blood and attempted to open her eyes, but found her sight blurred from the tears now piling in her eyes. Not only had this man purposely aimed to hit her, but he struck a sensitive part while he was at it. As she slowly brought her head up to throw a sour look at him, she was met with the back of a black-and-golden uniform. Even in her blurred vision could she recognize the figure as Kane. He must have stepped in the moment she was struck.

His voice was seething this time, and it did not sound pleasant at all. She saw him point an accusing finger at the man, who took a couple steps back in surprise. "**Nothing irritates me more than a cadet who competes with his own men.**"

Valerie noticed the rest of the room was watching, many faces expressing fear at the situation. She helped herself up and idly stood behind him, wishing for the pain to subside. The Commander noticed she was up and beckoned her away from the mat. Confused, she obeyed and watched quietly from the side. Kane turned back to the man and took his own stance across from him, except he willingly left himself open.

"If you want to hit someone, then hit _me_."

The cadet took another step back in fear. The look of regret on his face was substantial. "It was a mistake, Commander, I swear. I didn't mean to-"

"Do what you did to _her_, but to me."

Everyone in the room knew there was no point in arguing with him; even he recognized such a fact. There was defeat in his posture as he went back on the mat and took a stance. Everyone watched with expectant eyes as he went forward to strike Kane in the face, but was immediately blocked. A gloved hand hooked him high instantly. They all watched as the soldier came tumbling face-first onto the ground, and noted Kane's unapologetic look as he gazed down at him. All of this was done in a matter of _seconds._ The man rolled onto his back and attempted to get up, but was encumbered back onto the ground by the sole of a combat boot.

"Let this be a lesson to all of my promised soldiers." He said aloud, glancing about the room. "The battlefield is not a place of envy. Striking your fellow soldier does not benefit the purpose of war. I will not tolerate any examples of arrogance in any stage. Do I make myself clear?"

There was an unison of _'yes, sir'_s around the room. The Supreme Commander finally withdrew his boot and allowed him to get back up, who looked more than humiliated at what just happened. Valerie watched speechlessly as Kane approached her, and turned warm when she found his stare on her face. Then she realized he was looking at her nose. She held a hand over it in embarrassment. She could still feel the blood slowly seeping out of it. He took out a handkerchief from one of his pockets and offered it to her.

"Take this and use it until the bleeding stops." He practically shoved it in her hand. "You're excused for the rest of training."

This distressed her greatly. "But, Commander, are you sure? I barely did anything; didn't you want to see-"

"-I saw everything I needed to. I am impressed by your endurance, I just apologize you were involved in foul play. Take it easy until the session is over."

He left her to roam about the room again and spectate everyone else's progress. As she stood there, she realized she was still holding onto the handkerchief he handed to her, and hesitantly squeezed her nose with it. She slightly whined at the pain and shut her eyes tightly. She couldn't help but somehow enjoy the soft fabric against her skin, and slowly found herself relaxing against the wall as the bleeding began to stop. Her brown eyes followed Kane as he went about the room, admiring him every time he stepped in to point out a mistake or assisted a soldier. Her chest grew warm every time she caught a good look at his masked face. Suddenly, she understood why all those other women swooned over the rumors about him.

He didn't do all of this just to prove a point. He was right behind her when it happened - he noticed the fierce look in that man's eyes the moment she did. He called unfair play when she was physically brought down, then went through the trouble of setting him back in place. The first thing he did when he was done was tend to her injury, and she couldn't help but think noble of it. It was something General Rooke would've done - but he did it to give justice to her _personally_.

As Valerie rested her eyes, she could feel a fluttering in her chest. _I must've been hit worse than I thought_, she wondered to herself.


	3. Promising Soldier

The nights in Valencia were beautiful. Every time dusk approached, people would gather to observe the stars in the clear skies. Very rarely were the views obscured, so any night was an ideal time to go stargazing. On such a night, when the incandescent bodies were shining their brightest, was the same time General Rooke was on the training grounds, preparing the dummies and targets for next morning's session. He would stop every moment or two to gaze at the sky. Then his eyes would get lost staring at all of the constellations, and he'd have to focus to finish his work before time dwindled for too long.

The sound of footsteps breaking through the sand caught his attention, and the General whipped around just in time to find a figure approaching him. The moment the moonlight revealed their features, he relaxed his muscles and corrected his posture, standing up straight and holding his head high.

"Good evening, Commander Kane."

"_Buona sera,_ General Rooke," Came the quiet reply. Kane hadn't changed out of his outfit all day, returning from a formal consultation only a few minutes ago. He observed the equipment laying before them. "I assume you're preparing for this morning's training?"

"Correct. I should be done in less than an hour, then I will be retiring for the night." He heaved a dummy over his shoulder to move it a few yards away. "-May I ask why you are out here?"

"To find _you_. I didn't have the chance to meet with you after my engagement with your cadets. I thought I should speak with you about my observations."

"Very well. How did they do?"

"Your remarks of them being exceedingly capable than the rest was accurate. I was more than pleased with the selected few you handed to me." He moved his arms behind his back. "However, there was an instance of a dishonest performance by one of your men. He struck a fellow cadet with full intent."

"Is that so? I can assure you, I keep a watchful eye on-"

"-I am sure you do, Rooke, and I am not implying that you don't. What I'm merely suggesting is to ensure our future soldiers are not conceited this early in the process. Nevertheless, I was very impressed with the fortitude of the wounded one. She showed exceptional skill on her feet, and a willingness to continue with the training. She appears to be very promising."

The General appeared surprised. Leaning forward, he asked, "May I ask the name of this soldier?"

Kane quickly went over various names in his head. He remembered this woman being the only one who didn't answer correctly during roll call. He had a knack for remembering such imperfections. "-Toscani."

"Ah, she has the most determination of all the incoming trainees I have seen. She was among the few I sent to you with hopes that she could impress the likes of our Supreme Commander. To hear she succeeded is an honor on my part."

"You are doing an excellent job guiding these cadets. You will not have to serve in the dill sergeant's position for long." The General hung his head low. "-I will be borrowing more as time goes on. I am having great results observing them, and there is more that I would like to see."

"I am happy to provide what I can." He tipped his hat. "_Buona notte, mio padre._"

"Goodnight, Rooke."

The sound of the retreating figure's footsteps was the last thing the General heard before the crickets replaced them. He stared at the spot the Commander once was before slowly returning back to his work, moving the rest of the test dummies and ensuring the targets were in place. In this time, he couldn't help but muse over Kane's words. Very rarely would someone be able to impress the Commander and manage to keep their name in his memory afterwards. He expected some admiration for their progress, but hadn't been anticipating for one to stand out in particular. _Maybe he wasn't doing something wrong after all._

\--------------------------

Valerie groaned as she touched the tip of her nose and winced at the slight pain. She had been dismissed from the rest of that day's training and spent the hours in her bunk, attempting to just _breathe_. At this point, she was convinced her nose was broken, which would take weeks to heal on its own. She refused to get any medical help since that would risk getting put off training. Instead, she laid herself down in her bed and held her head upright with an ice pack rested carefully on her nose. She hoped it would at least help the swelling so she could be in better shape tomorrow. 

She sighed to herself in the empty room. "I hope the General lets me train tomorrow..."

The doors to the room opened and she sat upright in the bed. In came a group of fellow female cadets, the ones she recognized as the women who often gossiped in the locker rooms. Valerie frowned as she let her shoulders drop in disappointment. They scanned the room and started trotting over once they saw her resting on her bunk. She didn't bother holding back a groan as they all sat around her, peering at her curiously.

"You don't look so well, dear..." One of them commented. She rolled her eyes as another added on. "-Everyone's been talking about what happened to you. Are you alright?"

She was slightly surprised at their concern of her well-being, but answered with slight sarcasm anyway. "It's just a broken nose. I'm more than alright." She suddenly quirked her eyebrow. "How are you here, anyway? Isn't training going on?"

"General Rooke was busy helping the slow ones, so we left for a bit." The first woman giggled as she leaned forward. "We wanted to ask you about Kane. We heard you got to speak with him firsthand!"

Suddenly, she was getting bombarded with different questions from these 3 women. _"What was his voice like?" "Is it true his eyes are a really pretty shade of blue?" "How tall is he?" "Did you see his sword?"_

In a fit of frustration, Valerie threw her ice pack onto the floor. The women jumped in alarm. She rubbed her temples in annoyance as she sat back in the bed. It wasn't _her_ fault Kane decided to watch her the same moment she was struck in the face! And she certainly didn't ask for him to assist her, either; that was his own choice that happened to involve her at the wrong time! If she knew he was going to defend her like that, then she would've prepared herself to get questioned so persistently. All of this was giving her an awful headache...

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have some time to rest. Some of us are looking _forward_ to field training tomorrow, you know."

Abruptly, she turned away from them and laid on the bed. The women exchanged glances before shrugging and getting up to leave the room. Valerie waited until she heard the doors close to look up from her bunk. _Finally alone again._ Returning to the pillow, she shut her eyes and prepared to take a little rest. Her mind was overwhelmed with everything that had happened today. She was frustrated with herself, above all - letting herself take a blow like that, and in front of the Supreme Commander, no less! She unconsciously shivered just thinking about him and mentally scolded herself for it. So what if there was some sort of physical _appeal_ to this man? She shouldn't let herself get carried away like those other women. He is in a position of authority over her and everyone else here. It's not like anything would happen, anyway....

Disturbed with these thoughts, and trying her hardest to deny that his blue eyes _were_ a rather pretty shade, and that he had such an interesting accent when he spoke, she attempted to drift off to sleep. Her rest involved relentless tossing and turning, and she got only an hour's worth of sleep. When the time eventually came for everyone to rest for the night, these thoughts kept her up for hours. It was as if she was being tortured, and she hated herself for even thinking of them to begin with. She should be thinking of her father, her mother, and her friends, who are all waiting for her back at home...not of this man she met only today.

\--------------------------

"Let me understand this correctly...you wish to participate in training, even with your injuries?"

"Yes, General. I want to work through the pain. You cannot take a week's worth of rest on the battlefield, after all."

Rooke was absolutely at a loss for words. Very few times had he witnessed a soldier unwilling to take their time off and wish to work through the pain, postponing the healing process just for a few day's worth of training. The few who insisted on something of the like didn't fend very well on the field. It would be wise of him to force Valerie to bed rest until she can perform optimally, but another part of him was..._greatly curious_. He could prove to Kane she was as promising as she made herself out to be if she could work through such pain without any decline in her performance.

"You may join, but if I see any physical decline from your injury, I will be sending you to bed rest." Rooke lifted his masked chin. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

With only slight reluctance, he sent her to her position on the field and watched her run off with ease. He planted his axe firmly in the sand as he rested his chin on his gloved hand. He kept his attention on everyone out there, but kept his eyes on the injured woman as much as possible. He was surprised to find that she was not at all slowed down from a broken nose - her breathing fared well enough to send her running when needed, and she didn't even have to stop to catch her breath. He made a note of this as he watched her, and tapped his fingers on his weapon in thought. He could recognize the signs of a potential soldier if they ever showed, and he was sensing quite a few coming from Toscani. 

_Kane might find some interest in this._

\----------------------------

A couple of weeks passed since she got struck by a fellow cadet. Valerie felt much better since the ordeal - her nose was healing nicely, and it didn't get in the way of her exercise at all. She was personally pleased with how her progress was going. There were only 2 weeks left of their third phase, and she knew soon that everyone would be practicing for the graduation that awaited them. She had only dreamed of the fateful day she would be done with the basics, and finally be considered a true soldier once for and all. She greatly anticipated seeing her mother again. She wanted to tell her everything she has accomplished since she last saw her; to tell her of the goals in mind and how she is going to avenge her father. She could only imagine the proud look on her face. She is going to bring justice to her family. _She knows it._

It comes to no surprise that her anticipation leads her to do exceedingly well. General Rooke complimented her more than he ever has as of recently, and she felt proud of herself. She didn't let it go to her head, but it assured her to know she was performing well for the direction she was heading. There was also something..._sincere_ about the way the General praised her. As if she was impressing him personally. And for someone in such a position like his, she was more than flattered. Valerie would confess to looking up to General Rooke - he was a natural leader, and a strong one at that. She found she quite admired that in a man. 

However, all of this smooth progress came to a crashing halt when she walked into the locker rooms one evening. She found the group of women from last time surrounding her locker. They were whispering among themselves rather frantically, causing her to hurry over and attempt to see what had their attention. Their heads were blocking any chance of seeing what exactly had them fussed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Valerie demanded, attempting to shoo them away. "What are you doing!?"

They looked surprised at her appearance and a few of them walked away. But the ones that remained merely _smiled_ at her, looking between themselves. It was then she noticed that one of them was holding a piece of paper in her hands. It had a piece of tape on the top, giving her the impression that they had torn it down from somewhere. She got a sinking feeling in her gut when they looked back at her.

"You had a note stuck to your locker. We just wanted to see what it said." One of them defended coyly. She grit her teeth at such a tone - such indecency these women had to get in her business with absolutely _no_ right...

She suddenly swiped it from their hands. They didn't fight to keep it. Once it was in her possession, she read what was written on it. It was a note from General Rooke telling her to meet outside of the barracks as soon as she was finished, and that the Supreme Commander was requesting her presence. It didn't specify where or for what purpose. Plenty of questions buzzed in her skull as she read over the words again, trying to think sensibly of why the Commander would want to see her again. _Had she done something wrong?_

"_'Commander Kane wishes for your presence as soon as possible'_." A woman quoted the note with a grin. "Sounds to me like either you're in trouble, or he has some unfinished business with you."

"Trouble? I've done nothing wrong. You shouldn't accuse me of such a thing." Valerie snapped.

She crumbled the note in her hand and pushed past those in front of her to get to her belongings. When she opened her locker, she found a piece of cloth stuffed in between her uniform. She didn't recall seeing it before. She hastily grabbed it and unfolded it, only to realize it was the handkerchief Kane lent to her a couple of weeks ago. _'That's right. It was to help stop the bleeding.'_ Suddenly, she felt very guilty and briefly wondered if _this_ was the reason he wanted to see her. Did he want it back? She should've returned it when she had the opportunity. How foolish of her to just carelessly keep it with her things...

"What's that?" The woman beside her asked. She obviously got a good look at the thing. Valerie quickly shoved it in her pocket.

"Nothing! Just...a napkin I forgot to throw away." 

She didn't give her the opportunity to question her anymore, as she shut her locker and strolled off. While she left, she unfolded the handkerchief in her hands and looked it over. She hadn't gotten the chance to clean it, as there were still blood stains on it. They were the only imperfections, otherwise, it was still as soft as the day she received it. As she turned it over, she found a pair of initials sewn on the bottom: _K.V._ She glanced up and found herself already outside of the barracks. She decided to keep the handkerchief in her pocket for now. Rounding the corner, she found General Rooke resting his back against the wall of the building, presumably waiting for her. He noticed her and stood up straight. "You got the notice! Very good."

She addressed him as she was taught, then looked at him uncertainly. "You said Commander Kane requested my presence, General Rooke..?"

"Follow me; I will lead you to where he is. "

He turned and began leading her away. She picked up her pace rather quickly to match his. She didn't want to bother the General by pestering him with questions, so she kept quiet as she followed along beside him. She found he was leading her into the elaborate building that towered over the barracks. This part was normally restricted to her and the other cadets. She was surprised as they strolled right past the soldiers guarding the entrance to walk in on such grand interior. It felt like she was wandering into the palaces of King Casimir _himself_! Rooke was able to guide both of them through easily, and they passed a few intricately-designed hallways before reaching their wanted destination, which was a room situated at the end of the hall with a chair placed just outside the closed door.

He motioned to it with his head. "You will sit there until the Commander calls you in. He is finishing something as we speak, but you should not be waiting for long."

She bowed her head. "Thank you, General."

He left without another word. Valerie hesitantly looked at the chair before sitting in it, tapping the side uncertainly as her eyes glanced over the hallway. There were many designs of the walls to look at, as well as paintings that surrounded her. The floor was made of marble and everything looked elegant. It was nothing she'd seen back home, though she had gotten a glance at such luxurious buildings when she once visited Sivella. She grew used to the barracks, the locker rooms, and the fields that she had been in for over a month now. It almost seemed like she forgot about the life outside of those walls, after all this time dedicating herself to training. 

The door opened, ending her thoughts immediately. She jumped up in her chair as a figure walked over to her, then placed his hands behind his back patiently. Before she knew it, she was looking into the blue eyes of the Supreme Commander once again.


	4. Questioned

For a moment, Valerie found herself speechless. What _could_ she say? She was facing the Supreme Commander of the army she had aspired to join, the most famous man in all of Valencia alongside King Casimir. She was lucky enough to meet him before, but now, she was _alone_ with him. She did not have her fellow men and women at her side, nor did Kane have his attention elsewhere. It felt like his eyes were piercing through her soul as she struggled on what to say. Hastily, she stood up and grabbed the handkerchief out of her pocket, handing it to him in almost a robotic movement.

"I forgot to give this back to you," Was all she said. He took it from her hands, looking at it for a second or two before discarding it in his own pocket. He said nothing when he did this, obliging her to press her forefingers together and clear her throat.

"I didn't have the time to wash it, I apologize..." She suddenly realized she hadn't even _greeted_ him properly, and corrected her posture. "Good evening, Commander! You requested me to come here?"

He remained quiet. She gulped and found that her throat was dry. _Why am I acting so strange?_ She wondered. She never acted this nervous around anyone before! Perhaps it was because everything she says and does in this moment will leave an impression on him, and she desperately wanted it to be good. She yearned to be apart of his army and she could not risk degrading her image in his eyes. She just happened to be...caught off _guard_ by his appearance last time. That was only reasonable. But right now, she won't allow herself to be shy.

After a moment, he finally spoke. "Thank you for reporting here so quickly. I see your injury has healed nicely." He tapped his own nose for indication. She smiled bashfully.

"It did not get in the way of my training. I am thankful it was a speedy recovery."

"Come, we'll speak more inside."

He approached the door and went through the trouble of holding it open for her, to which she thanked him with the nod of her head as she passed by. Once she was in the room, she succumbed to her curiosity and gazed around. It looked like a small workshop more than anything, with various parts and papers scattered around the counters. There was sunlight seeping through a nearby window, which happened to stretch to a desk laid in the middle of the room. It was the only clean surface in sight. Seeing an empty chair in front of it, she assumed that was where she was wanted and hesitantly took a seat. This was a wise choice, as Kane said nothing and opened a drawer to skim through various folders in side.

In this silence, she grew suspicious. She didn't understand any part of this, nor the Commander himself. She understood being selected among a few to be observed in their phase, but calling her _privately_ like this? She couldn't think of a good reason why he would want to see her again. She was just one out of plenty of others. She wondered if there truly was anything noteworthy of herself to Kane. If he's as smart as he's rumored to be, then he must be doing all of this for a reason?

He grabbed a couple of papers and sat in the chair across from her, looking at them for a moment before carefully setting them down. He grabbed a pen to write something, and in this silence, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Once he was done, he set down the pen and brought his gaze to hers. It bewildered her how _good_ he was at getting her attention simply just by _looking_ at her.

"I'm going to assume you're wondering why you're here?" She nodded weakly. "Well, it wasn't for my handkerchief, I can assure you. The reason I called you is because I have continued to receive good reports from General Rooke of your performance. Since I can confirm his observations, I decided to choose you as one of the few I am questioning for a personal study of mine."

She looked at him in confusion. "You mean, like a guinea pig?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't refer to it as _that_. Rather, you're a subject I personally chose. I thought you'd best represent a promising soldier I am going to have for my army. I simply want to know a few things about you." 

"-About _me_? Commander, I did not see anyone else get summoned to see you..."

"You are the only woman who caught my attention. That's why." He replied rather quickly. Her heart thudded as he said that. "-I need your verbal permission to ask you questions, if you don't mind..."

She found herself interested. What kind of questions will he ask? What does he want to know about her? She doesn't understand why she's so curious for his opinion, but nods regardless. "Of course..."

He picked up one of the papers from the desk and read something on it. Then he asked her, "Your name is Valerie Toscani, correct?" She nodded. "And you're from Tuscany?"

"I am, yes. My father was born and raised there."

He looked at her from the side. "-I'm sure you miss your home, after being away for some time now..?"

She frowned, remembering everyone she had left there. Her mother anxiously waiting there to hear from her, her friends hoping she hasn't dropped out of their lives, and the home she left to become a soldier...Her whole childhood suddenly played in her mind. Every memory she had of her father struck a chord in her heart. How she _missed_ him. She missed the people waiting for her there. She recalled how worried it made them hearing of her ambitions. They told her becoming a Valencian soldier was practically suicide - but that was from her judgemental peers and anyone else who didn't understand. It made her wonder....would she ever _return_ to her home, after all of this?

"I do." She finally decided. "But it is worth it. Every moment I am here, I am working towards something I dearly want. And sometimes, it takes sacrifices to do that. Like leaving the place you consider your home."

He said nothing to that and instead glanced back to the paper. He put it down and leaned forward in his chair, resting his chin on his gloved fingers. "Tell me....why _do_ you want to become apart of my army? What is urging you to take this path?"

She clenched her fists, remembering the reason why she is here. To avenge her father. To prove that his life was not lost for nothing. She despised having to remember what happened. When those dreadful pirates killed him overseas...it left a sour taste in her mouth just thinking of the word. _Pirates._ He was never given a proper funeral. It was a moment of violence that brought one of those scum to pierce him through the heart and chuck him off that ship. She was told to be fortunate to even _know_ the cause of his passing, but it made her angry. He deserved justice. She dreamed of getting the gratification of stabbing one of them herself, bringing an end to such heartless rogues...

She found herself gritting her teeth. She stopped to sigh. "I want to bring justice to my father. He was killed years ago, and ever since then, I wanted to bring a purpose to my life. Your army is the only way I will get that opportunity."

"Are there any specific enemies you want to targe-"

"**_Pirates_**."

To her surprise, Kane grew quiet. She looked up from her lap to check if she had said the wrong thing, and found something different about his eyes. There was a certain glow in them that hadn't been there a few seconds ago. His gaze didn't feel as piercing as he slowly removed it from hers, staring at his desk instead. He picked up his pen to write something, but put it down. His next words came out very slowly:

"And your _opinion_ on these pirates, I can assume it's not in good light?"

She was almost tempted to laugh, but remembered that this was the Supreme Commander, and held herself down. She responded seriously with a nod of the head. "-I've wanted nothing more but to see them suffer. After what they did to my father, my life has never been the same. I just don't want more people to become victims of their hate crimes like my family has."

"I admire your tenacity and your honesty. I wasn't expecting such an answer." He pressed his fingers together. "I assume your end goal is to fight the same group that inflicted such personal harm to you?"

"Someday, I hope it'll be. It's all I've ever wanted, and all I ask for. That is why I'm working hard. Why I want to be one of your best. I can promise you, Commander, anything you expect of me, I will exceed that goal!"

He starts tsking, much to her astonishment. "You're making promises I'm not sure you'll keep. While I believe you have potential, you're only in training. It'll take time before you're able to face who you want to battle. And it's never guaranteed you'll make it there alive."

His words upset her. She's aware how unwise it would be to question the Supreme Commander, and why she _especially_ shouldn't say it to his face, but she wanted to know the answer to all of this. A true explanation on why she's here rather than his excuses of wanting to 'observe'. She can taste a lie somewhere in this situation - and it will bother her if she can't find what it is. Questioning him may just end everything for her, but her bold attitude ended up getting a hold of her sensibility, as it usually did. It was a terrible habit of hers.

"Then why _are_ you bothering with us trainees? Why did you want to see our progress and pull someone like me aside just to ask why I'm here? If we're so unimportant to you, then what's the point on spending so much time watching us?"

His expression didn't turn into one full of anger like she predicted. He remained cool and collected, as he had been this entire time. She felt a little embarrassed for getting so heated and pinched her lips together. Even staring at him in such heat couldn't stop her from admiring the way he sat in his chair - his posture always upright, his leg rested on the other to reveal the pants he was wearing. She felt herself growing hotter, but it wasn't from anger - rather, _frustration_ at how she couldn't find it in herself to feel indifferent about this man.

"You're quite importunate, aren't you?" She looked away. "It takes a lot of courage to question me."

He suddenly stood up from his seat, causing Valerie to jump in surprise. He rested his hands on the desk and leaned over until his face was closer to hers. At this point, she could better see the details of his face - the way his cheeks sunk in to show his bones, and how his chin was perfectly rounded at its edge. She also noticed how his ears poked out from the sides of his head and that his eyes were perfectly shaped to fit his mask's sockets. This very well may be the closest anyone like her has ever been to him. It made her shiver.

"If I wanted to be questioned, I would have given you permission. **Simple. As. _That._**"

His voice was so authoritative, it reminded her of General Rooke's. She was too stunned to speak, and gained enough courage to nod slowly at him. He removed himself after a few seconds and sat back in his seat, returning to the paper to scribble something down. She was sure it wasn't pleasant and inwardly swore at herself for losing her temper. Yet she couldn't ignore the excited feeling evoked from inside her when she heard his voice like that. How commanding it sounded; like she was willing to obey every order he shouted. _He really is suited for his position_, she thinks. 

"Now, let's leave that little '_mistake_' of yours as water under the bridge. I'm willing to believe you're just confused about my intentions." She sunk in her seat, muttering a soft _'yes'_. "-I didn't lie about wanting to see the progress of my cadets. I have observed other units aside from yours. But as I've said - anyone that is not deemed worthy of my attention, I don't call for them. I called for you because you are. Are we clear?"

She nodded solemnly. He shook his head. "You won't believe how many cadets try to convince me they're capable of things that they simply are not. They get overconfident too early, and that can result in...well, you already saw for yourself, didn't you?" She touched her nose and frowned. "-So don't take it personally when I point out anything presumptuous. You still have your AITs, and that can take an entire year just to learn your skills. I admire your motivations, but you've still quite the ways to go."

Her posture deflated. It was hard to keep her voice steady. "Thank you for your honesty, Commander."

He noticed her tone. "I do not mean to be discouraging. Your graduation is coming soon, and you will get to see your family. Many cadets look forward to such a time." He held his mouth open for a few seconds, eyes slowly coming back to the paper on his desk once again. "-I can presume you're looking forward to graduation?"

"I suppose so." She shrugged. She couldn't find it in herself to match her enthusiasm she had seconds ago. "It means I am one step closer getting to where I want to be. Seeing my mother again will make me happy, but that's only temporary."

"Indeed it is. But I can personally assure you that your graduation is well-deserved, and will mark your beginning as, what I hope to be, one of my great soldiers. You present the same attitude and capabilities as the rest. I wouldn't be surprised to find you fighting for me in less than a year from now." This regained her confidence, judging by the smile growing on her face. "-I think that will be all for now. I thank you for your honesty, and providing such enlightening responses."

"Of course, Commander."

She stood in her seat then hesitantly looked at the door. He noticed this and stood as well, leading her over and once again holding it open for her. She went right past him and lingered for a moment as he shut the door. He placed his hands behind his back and looked at her patiently.

"I'll lead you back to your barracks. I can tell you are unfamiliar with this building."

"-Is it that obvious?" She winced. He said nothing and began leading her down the hallway. She followed after him, discreetly eying the back of his uniform and its golden details. Despite everything that had happened just now, she still found herself interested with this man. And she wasn't sure why she didn't feel annoyed by it anymore.

She picked up her pace to follow him by his side as he led them out of the building, then eventually stopped just a few feet from where she needed to go. Valerie wondered what to say to him in this time. He still was very much a stranger to her - a man that will always hold authority over her, and their interactions nothing but formal. She didn't understand why some part of that bothered her. It seemed the longer she was with Kane, the more she was interested to hear from him. Like she wanted to be questioned more, as if she wished to remain in the same room with him for as long as possible. Why such a feeling surfaced in her she didn't understand, but it was all she knew as she faced him.

"Farewell, Commander. I am happy to have been useful to you."

He bowed his head. "I appreciate your time and your compliance. I will still be receiving reports about you. I expect nothing but improvement from this point forward."

She smiled. How simple those words were, yet how sincere they seemed to be. She felt a little undeserving of his compliments. He stated that she was nothing more but a _'trainee'_, yet, he still expressed his hopes with her potential. She couldn't help but be a little flattered, after all. "-Of course."

As she turned to leave, she could still feel his stare pressing against her back. She fought the impulse to turn around as she continued on, feeling unusually spirited. A small part of her hoped she would see him again - not from afar, like his small figure against the railing, or in such crowded company like that training, but...._alone_. It felt extremely intimidating being in his presence, and he knew how to break down one's spirits if they got too cocky, but...she somewhat _admired_ that. There was something...notable about a man in power. He could've done a lot worse to her, but he didn't.

_Will that be the last time I speak to him?_ She wondered quietly. After a few moments, she shook her head as she retreated inside. _I'm starting to hope not..._


	5. Her Crush

As Valerie retreated to her bunk to prepare to rest for the evening, she found curious pairs of eyes locked on her from around the room. The message that she had been summoned by Commander Kane must've spread rapidly while she was gone. On top of that was her whole _'nose'_ incident....she was sure there were rumors of her being spread by the minute. She did her best to ignore the stares as she trudged on, feeling the tip of her ears warm as she took a seat on her mattress. She finally gained the courage to look at them and found the women to quickly glance away. She laid herself down with a smirk and finally prepared to rest...a moment to finally clear her mind.

"You're back! How did it go? Were you in trouble?"

She frowned hearing the voices of those nosy women from before. She attempted to ignore them but they rounded her bunk to face her, sitting around her with patient smiles. She wanted to rip them off of their faces. At a time where she was feeling so content, the last thing she wanted was to be bothered with pointless questions of girlish obsession.

"We know you were upset with us. We promise we will leave you alone if you just answer some questions about Kane?"

"-And why should I?" Valerie snapped. "It's none of your business, and you aren't entitled to someone else's affairs. I want no part of your fantasies."

"What's the harm in telling us what the Commander's voice sounds like, or how tall he is? It's not like _we're_ fortunate enough to meet him like YOU have!" One of the women argued. "-And it's not like you have competition. As soon as we're sent away, there's very little chance we'll get to see him again."

_'Competition?' What did they mean by that?'_ She blinked several times, trying to understand. Her thoughts were interrupted when the women scooted closer, holding their hands together as an act of begging. _This is sad_, she thought to herself. _Are these women so willing to degrade themselves just to learn some useless facts about the Commander?_ She couldn't help but pity them as she saw a tear drop out of one girl's eye. Maybe it wouldn't be inherently harmful if she just....revealed a few things she's observed about the man. It's not like she knew anything personal about him. In fact, he hasn't revealed anything about himself to her at all....

She frowned before rolling her eyes, sighing in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know. But no stupid questions, or pestering me after this! And _one. At. A. Time!_"

The women all beamed in excitement. They leaned forward in anticipation as their hands crawled onto her bunk. She was met with a question right away. "-Well, what is his voice like? Everyone says it's deep, but is that really true?"

She recalled hearing his voice for the first time, how she got goosebumps on her neck from the sound. She especially remembered the way he pronounced her name so well. As if it was forever glued into her mind, ready to play to her heart's content every time she thought about it. "Oh, yes. It's deep. And he has an accent; it is very flattering, actually."

"An accent? Is it American?" One of them practically melted in her seat. "I have such a thing for American accents..."

"Well, I'd say it's more..._British_."

The girls exchanged fond looks and leaned in closer to her. Another asked, "And how tall is he? I don't expect he's anywhere _near_ General Rooke's size, but from what I've heard, he towers over many people..."

Valerie sucked at her teeth. She was one of, if not, _the_ tallest woman here. And, yet, from what she could recall, her and Kane were the same height. Maybe he was a tad taller than her, it was rather hard to determine with his hat. Despite being at the same level, it still felt as if he towered over her in every way possible. 

She hesitantly replied, "About as tall as _me_."

The girls hummed, looking at each other rather impressed. This calmed her down slightly. She felt more..._comfortable_, talking about Kane. It pleased her to reminisce these things about him, only having seen him several minutes ago. She found it unbelievably easy to picture him in her mind. After getting so close to him in that room, seeing certain details of his face she hadn't gotten the chance to see before...She kept finding herself fascinated with this man every time she thought of him, and it hasn't even been that long since she met him! 

"His eyes! Tell us about his eyes!" An eager voice pleaded, breaking her from her thoughts. "They are blue, yes? I hear a gorgeous shade, like the sky or the ocean..."

_Oh. His eyes._ How menacing they first seemed to be, until she found that glow in them...Even she couldn't stop the smile from growing on her face. "Whoever said that is right. They look exactly like the sky. They're beautiful, and yet, they peer into your soul."

_"How dreamy!" "I want to see him for myself!" "Tall AND with gorgeous eyes?" "That accent as well..."_

They all took this information in. She found herself agreeing with their gushing, even though they had no idea what he looked like for themselves. They wouldn't get to experience seeing his eyes for the first time, hearing his voice, and finding him only a few inches away as he called out their name...She found her chest growing very warm, and had to place a hand over it. It was the same sensation as when she had his handkerchief in his hand - her hands getting numb and her stomach filled with butterflies. She hadn't recalled feeling this way in a long time, and had trouble understanding what it exactly was.

She talked more with these women, but eventually, they were all sent to sleep for the night. She was relieved to find them finally gone, laying in her bunk and met with silence. Deep down, she hated to admit how disappointed she felt when she realized she had to stop talking about the Commander. She felt like she wanted to go on and on about him for hours to these women - describing everything she saw and heard. As if she was suddenly converted into their obsessed little circle, and he was the only subject she could talk about.

She shut her eyes and prepared to sleep, trying to silence her mind for the night.

\------------------------------------------------

Her obsessive thoughts with the Commander persisted as the days went by, much to Valerie's annoyance. What was unusual was that she found herself thinking more of him whenever he wasn't around. She often had random thoughts of Kane when she was in the middle of something important. She had to forcefully toss them aside as she did not want her performance being affected by these..._obsessive_ images of the Supreme Commander. This worked, as she was able to not get scolded by General Rooke for any mistakes, but often she would find herself restless afterwards and wishing to return to her bunk as soon as possible, where she could lay down in peace. However, the rare times she would find him up on the balcony again, her mind would go completely silent, and her body would get very warm. It would remain like that until he was gone, and she had yet to fathom why that happened.

One day, as she went to rest after several hours worth of training, she found herself staring at the ceiling. Again, her mind was getting tormented with images of Kane's eyes, and an unusual urge to hear his voice again. It drove her insane having to endure this for the fifth time that day alone. She brought her hands to her head and clawed at her hair, trying to hush her brain so she could have a moment's worth of normal thoughts, like remembering her mother or thinking of her father....**and NOT Kane**...

"What is wrong with me?" She asked herself quietly, so no one nearby could hear. "Why can't I focus..."

It dawned on her. The last time her mind was wrapped up in these thoughts of a man - the only time she recalled feeling this swelling in her chest, the tingling at her fingertips, and the yearning in her body....was when she fell for a man back at home. It was a silly crush when she thought back on it - she couldn't even remember his name. But she recognized she had immense feelings for him, her thoughts of no one else when he wasn't around. She was experiencing the same longing now, the desire she felt every time she daydreamed of being with the Commander again....it was all becoming horrifyingly obvious now:

** _She has feelings for Kane._ **

And what an unfortunate thing to have....the _Supreme Commander_, of all people? A man who holds authority over her and shares virtually little interaction with her? She had only seen and spoken with the man twice; it wasn't sensible to develop _feelings_ for him! She knew how this would end already, and groaned in her bed. It would be a hopeless infatuation that would go away the moment she was sent away to continue with her training, and would never see him again. Or, at least, if she ever saw him....it would be far away, and she'd be in line with thousands of other soldiers. Nothing more but one of the many blurs in his vision. That is where she's going to inevitably end - she had no need to develop helpless crushes like these...

She sighed. _I am the most pathetic person in all of Valencia right now..._

\-------------------------------

Fate seemed to recognize her acceptance of her feelings. After a week of virtually nothing happening except wrapping up training and preparing to practice for their graduation, Kane inevitably made his appearance again. Except it wasn't on the balcony to watch his cadets, nor was he observing them from afar....he was _on the training grounds_. He wasn't in sight as everyone lined up for roll call, nor did any cadets spot him around when the sessions began. But when Valerie was called by General Rooke to the side, she found herself strolling straight towards the Commander, who looked as if he appeared virtually out of nowhere.

She felt her heart pumping fast in her chest, her hands getting a little sweaty as she reached them. She addressed them properly and looked to the General first. "You called for me, General Rooke?"

"It appears the Commander would like another word with you in private."

He turned to Kane and tipped his hat. With that, he left to tend to the other trainees. She felt speechless. Why was it that she kept getting pulled aside for unexplained reasons? Just once she'd like to understand what's going on. She already had enough on her plate - what with dealing with a growing infatuation with this man she barely knew, and had no right getting feelings for-

"Good afternoon. I apologize for my sudden appearance - if I'd have known I'd be here, I would've notified you beforehand." His voice interrupted her frantic thoughts. Her body shook hearing his accent that she dearly missed. _Oh god, not again..._

"It's perfectly fine, Commander." She spat out, trying to keep her voice steady. "What is it you have called me for this time, if-if I may ask?"

"Ah. Yes. I wanted to discuss your AIT with you. Something has come to my attention, and I wanted to speak of it with you personally." He started walking in an entirely different direction. "--Come."

She showed no hesitation to follow him at his boot's heels, looking around uncertainly. He was leading them towards the restricted gardens just below the training base. She had never set foot there nor did she ever want to, but now, she was fascinated as they easily passed by the guards and began walking on a trail. They were surrounded by many plants, trees, bushes, and grass homed specifically in this part of Valencia. She marveled at them as they slowly passed by, and suddenly it felt like she was back at her home with its beautiful nature. How she missed having walks every morning with her mother, enjoying the cool breeze in her hair and the gentle sun on her skin...

"How is your training coming along? Is the General wrapping things up nicely?" Kane suddenly asked. She blinked a few times, registering his question.

"Oh, yes, we're all going to prepare for graduation practice now. He said our final reports would be sent out after today."

The Commander said nothing. She felt herself steaming from under her uniform. She had been alone with him before, but not walking by his side, and in such a beautiful environment! She wondered why, out of everywhere, he picked _this_ place to talk with her in private...this would be somewhere she'd go to alone, or with someone she'd like to share the views with. But this was strictly business. He only wanted to speak of her future plans with training. _Something about that upset her._

He began talking, and she listened intently to every word. "-I was thinking of your answers to my questions the last time we talked, and couldn't help but recall you mentioned having grievances with Pirates."

_He was thinking of me?_ She wondered to herself quietly, then nodded. "Yes. That is why I am here."

"I am surprised you didn't choose to join my navy, then." There was a hint of confusion in his voice. "It would increase your chances of fighting those pirates overseas. The path you're taking - it leads you nowhere near that."

She hung her head in shame. Slowly, she confessed. "I wanted to, but I...I cannot swim."

"You haven't learned..?"

She hesitated to reply. This would be something very personal..something she hasn't shared with many people before. "-I had a traumatic experience with water when I was young. I tried to overcome it, but to no success. My only other hope was to join the fight on land. That way, I figured, I am still contributing to the purpose."

She chewed on her lip, hoping that he would not think less of her for this fact. He observed her for a full minute before turning away, saying nothing. His stare didn't give her goosebumps like before, but it made her feel..._hot_. She was thankful for the breeze that suddenly passed by. She couldn't help but watch the wind as it went through his own hair, and noticed it was tied back into a ponytail. _How did she not notice his long hair before_? It was a gorgeous color of white. She gaped at it for a moment until he caught her stare, then she quickly looked away.

"How long has it been since you tried to swim?" He asked. She took a moment to think.

"Quite a long time. Years, actually..."

"Would you consider taking lessons again?" Her surprised look made him elaborate. "I only ask because, if you learn to swim in time, I can fit you into a better program with my navy. Since it's so early in the process, it's possible to do."

A tragic memory played in her mind: the horrible event when she was a child, nearly drowning to death...how awful it was to touch water since then, and the concern she felt for her father when he left overseas. **She hated swimming.** She despised every part of the process. When she had the courage to try again after all those years, she humiliated herself by failing to do anything. She knew the sea was no place for her, but she still strove to see those Pirates face-to-face so she can kill them herself. It was foolish the more she thought of it - she feared the ocean, yet her biggest enemy was on it all the time...

"No." She quickly shook her head, fighting the tears that threatened to come. "No. I don't think I can."

"Hm." Kane folded his hands together. "You seem to be afraid."

"-Wouldn't you!?" She realized she snapped and quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, Commander...it's just that every time I find myself completely surrounded by water...I forget how to breathe, and how to move. I-I have nearly killed myself by drowning even as an adult! My aspirations are unreasonable if I am a coward..."

"You aren't a coward." She noticed he slowed down his pace. His next tone turned very serious. "Overcoming the fear surrounding your trauma is necessary. The challenge is learning to save your own life in time before you can let fear get ahead of you."

She looked at him in bewilderment. It sounded like he was speaking from his own experience...which she supposed he was. He must've been through more than she's ever had. She lowered her head and took his advice to heart. Would it be possible to go through all of that just to join his navy? She can achieve her dream if she succeeded. But if she continued on her path now, she'd just be one of his other soldiers and would possibly die at the hands of anyone. Her death wouldn't mean anything if she wasn't able to avenge her father towards the people who killed him. 

"If you are willing to learn, then I will be willing to enroll you in lessons. I know of a private instructor who is considered the finest in Valencia. I can cover all the costs and provide you with everything necessary."

This offer was too good to refuse. Private lessons? At no cost? She nodded enthusiastically. "Commander, I would very much appreciate that."

"-I'll have to postpone your AIT until I can sort you into another program. For now, you should proceed with your graduation and meet with me the day after. We'll talk more about your plans then."

It made her feel a little uncertain changing her future, but she was confident this would be a better direction. Now she understood how better suited she'd be for the navy. All she had to do was learn how to swim. Her past experiences proved difficult, but with Kane's support, she should be able to learn fairly quickly. Just the thought of that excited her. _She'll finally have the chance to take down Pirates._

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I look forward to this." She wrung her hands together. "I just wonder, why you would go through all that effort to help prepare me..?"

She waited for his answer and, after a few seconds, had the courage to look in his eyes again. She could see that glow in them once more. They looked more soft this way, and for a moment, she felt like she was sharing a gaze with any other normal man. As if she wasn't standing next to the Supreme Commander of the most sophisticated army of Valencia. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes. Valerie still desperately waited for his answer in this time. And eventually, Kane gave her the reply she waited for.

"I admire your ambitions, and I want to see you succeed. I want to see you get there - even if that means I have to help you." His tone sounded unusually light. "You caught my attention, Toscani, and you still have it."

Something about those last words....they made the butterflies return to her stomach and her hands become clammy all over again. She gave him a flustered smile, but that was all that was necessary. They continued their small walk through the gardens for a bit longer, even if there wasn't much else to say. And in this time, she felt a lot of emotions stir in her chest - reminding her why she was starting to feel this way for his man, and just wondering, deep down, if he shared the same fascination with her as she did with him...


	6. Family Day

She found herself holding her breath for a majority of the time she was outside. Many days passed since her unit last performed their training, and the rest of the week was constantly practicing the formalities of graduation. They had a brief explanation on what would happen during Family Day, and even prepared for it a few times. But she felt herself tense as she listened to the speeches directed towards the families. She was amazed at how many people there were sitting on the benches. These were all families of her fellow soldiers. And somewhere in there, she knew, was her mother.

She realized she was nervous. Stiff as she followed her fellow men and women, keeping her stare straight as much as possible. There were a few times it would wander as she would peer at the crowds curiously, then her eyes would find their way to the General and drill sergeants across from them. Her gaze stopped the moment she found the Supreme Commander himself lingering around, observing everything around him. They made no mention that he would make an appearance today. That brought a chill to her spine, just knowing his eyes were constantly scanning them as they stood there. 

_Of course he would be here. Why wouldn't he? He's managed to pop up no matter where I go..._ She thought to herself.

Everything else went by like a blur. Even when Kane stood at the podium and lent his words, she was tuning out most of it. His short speech was encouraging, but she couldn't afford to get distracted today. She had to keep her chin up and appear to be the tough soldier she promised her mother she would become. And as the Commander finally removed himself from the makeshift stage, he gave them all the cue to begin moving. She finally let out her breath. She followed along with everyone as they moved on the field, to where they were told to go as they waited for their families. She stood still and watched as relatives greeted those around her. Her heart ached seeing their content smiles as the minutes passed by.

_"Valerie?"_

Her entire body froze as a familiar voice called out to her. A woman emerged from the crowd and approached her slowly. She recognized her mother right away. Nothing had changed about her from the time they departed. She had short, black hair that was tucked to the side, with a few graying strands on the end. Her face was round and her skin the same dark brown as her daughter's. They shared the same caramel-colored eyes, which locked with one other when they were only a few inches away. She was much shorter than her, but that didn't stop her from looking at her child with admiration in her eyes. Seeing the smile on her her face made Valerie relax her shoulders, and return the embrace when her mother hugged her tightly.

"Oh, how I've missed you....it feels so long since I have seen you..."

She felt incredibly warm as she lovingly patted the shorter woman on the back. It's only been a little over 2 months, and yet, it felt longer than it really was. Her mother eventually withdrew and placed her hands on her shoulders, looking at her with a fond smile and tilted head. She couldn't think of a single thing to say. It's been so long. They had plenty to catch up on now that they're together...

She suddenly giggled, stroking her thumb lightly across her cheek. "I remember when you refused to wear your hair up. Now it is a requirement, isn't it?"

Her hand found its way to her curled black hair, which was currently kept up as to not let the bangs fall in her face. She remembered when she had longer hair before she had to cut it for training. She sometimes missed being able to freely wear it however she wanted, but that was just one of the many regulations she had to follow now. She forgot all about it until this point. She gave her mother an apologetic grin.

"Sort of. This is the way I chose to wear it." She changed the subject quickly. "-How have things been while I was gone? You are alright, aren't you?"

"It's been tough living alone. But I'm starting to learn that this may be for a long time, so I've been working hard." She started walking alongside Valerie. "-Your father would be very proud. Your graduation is going to be special. I'm sure, if he were still around, he'd come and see you."

Her heart sunk a little. "I know he would. I've been training hard so I can fight for him someday. I am always thinking of him every night." 

"He'd be happy no matter what you'd have chosen to do. If this is the path you want to take, then I am going to support you." She clasped her hands together. "After this is more training, isn't it?"

"Oh, that's what I wanted to talk with you about....I decided that I am going to join the navy instead."

"The _Navy_? But, _dolcezza,_ you cannot-"

"-Swim. I know, I know. That is why I didn't initially choose it, but..." She bit her lip. "I have been offered to get lessons, and then I can be enrolled in training. It means that someday I can face pirates! Maybe even the ones who killed dad..."

"Well, I do not blame you for changing your mind. I just hope things go well. I know how you are with water..."

"I will be fine, mom. I wouldn't have accepted if I thought I couldn't do it."

The two of them continued to stroll around on the implanted path around the front gardens. They caught up with each other in this time. It felt refreshing for her to hear that things had been going well at home. Her friends were still waiting for her eventual return, and her mother fared well enough on her own in this time. She spoke of her experience with training and even ranted about those bothersome women, to which her mother chuckled at. 

She did neglect to mention her encounters with the Commander, and her recent revelations surrounding him...she purposefully tread around the subject, hoping he wouldn't come up. But fate made it inevitable, as they both stumbled upon Kane talking with General Rooke, along with a few other men among the commotion outside. Valerie wished to avoid them and move past as quickly as possible, but her mother remained where she was, sighing blissfully. 

Under her breath, she muttered. "What a man...Look at him, _mia figlia_."

"Who? General Rooke?"

"I was talking about the Commander." _As if she didn't already know._ "I never thought I'd see him in my life. He's talked about a lot about back at home. Everywhere I go, as a matter of fact." She rested a hand on her chest. "He's a war hero, you know."

"So I have heard..."

"-There are many stories about him. When someone is talked about that much, you start to think they are not real, but..." Her tone went soft. "There he is. _In person._ He looks just as I imagined..."

"Mother, you aren't one of his..._fans_, are you?"

"Heavens no! I'm not obsessed like some are, but...I cannot help but get _fascinated_ with someone so famous. I just admire him, is all."

Her mother's stare on the Commander's back prolonged. She noticed her mother's interest and sighed. _At least I know where I get it from..._

She bit her lip and suddenly grabbed onto her arm, leading them over to Kane's direction. She could hear the pounding in her ears as they got closer and felt her mother slightly fight against her grip. Even she didn't understand why she was doing this, but if fate was going to keep bringing her back to this man, why should she try and avoid it anymore?

"What are you doing? You're not going to bring us to _him_, are you? Honey, I know what I said, but he looks- _ohhh...._."

Her frantic objections ceased the moment they were close enough to get a good look at Kane. They had gotten his attention fairly quick as he turned to look at them. This was the moment her mother got a closer look at his face. 

She was understandably in awe. 

Valerie decided to speak for her, grinning nervously as she shuffled around the other woman and gave an apologetic bow of the head. "So sorry to disturb you, Commander, but I was wondering(_if you had the time, that is)_....if you'd like to meet my mother?"

It felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her ears as she waited anxiously for an answer. Kane glanced between the two of them a few times without a word. To her surprise, he gave them a nod. "-Not at all." He motioned towards the other men with a wave of the hand. "If you excuse me..."

Rooke and the others nodded before he began leading the three of them away. She was shocked as she walked alongside him. She wasn't expecting him to _actually_ agree with getting pulled away to meet her mother...But she certainly wasn't going to complain.

He led them to a more quiet area, where they could have a peaceful conversation. She could see how delighted her mother was, judging by the grin plastered on her face, and the way she jumped in excitement when he offered his gloved hand to her.

"_Buonasera_, Commander! I-I can't believe I'm meeting you! It's like a dream come true." She shook his hand generously and eagerly turned to her daughter, mouthing the words: _'I'M HOLDING HIS HAND!'_ Valerie could just feel herself getting embarrassed and hid her face with her hand.

"You must be Mrs. Toscani. It is a pleasure to meet you. Your daughter is going to make an excellent soldier." 

"Oh, please, call me Emilia. Valerie's told me all about her training. It makes me incredibly happy that you see her potential."

"She's proven herself to me in plenty of ways." His gaze came to hers. Her breath hitched in her throat. "-That is why I'm offering my financial support for her lessons. I have great expectations she'll succeed with her new field."

Emilia gasped. "You don't have to-"

"-I insist. It is not a monetary burden on me at all, and I am always willing to assist any of my soldiers who would greatly benefit from it."

"They've always said that you were generous. I can tell my friends back at home that it is true." She inched closer to him as she marveled at his face. Her hand lingered close to it but she did not dare lay a finger on him. "Then again, there is a lot that _is_ said about you...you are more handsome than they've described..."

Valerie watched in astonishment as her mother gained the audacity to touch the side of his face. Kane didn't stir. In fact, he watched curiously as her palm lightly slid against his cheekbone. It was only when she got close to his mask that he politely moved her wrist away. Not that it fazed her. 

Emilia had an endearing look on her face as she removed her hand, and rubbed her fingers together to savor the touch. Her daughter idly stood in the background, unsure of what to say. She got to _touch_ the Commander, while the most contact she'd ever had with the man was when he gave her his handkerchief! A slight twinge of jealousy arose in her throat, and she cleared it to dismiss it right away.

"Your skin is so soft. It's like I was touching satin! And your hair is so beautifully long, I just adore the bow...You must take very good care of your appearance. You look absolutely _striking_."

Valerie finally butted in, stepping in between the two of them and giving him a nervous smile. "-Supreme Commander, I would like to _apologize_ on behalf of my mother for being so **embarrassing...**"

"Don't be so flustered, _topolina_! I'm sure he gets plenty of women telling him how good-looking he is! I just thought he'd appreciate it coming from someone his own age..."

Before she could rebut, Kane leaned forward curiously. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking...?"

Emilia paused. "I turn 57 this year."

"I am actually 40 years old." He informed.

Both of their jaws dropped in surprise. Valerie became flabbergasted at this information. All this time she believed he was much more older than her. Maybe, even of her mother's age...She was _36!_ To learn that a man only 4 years older than her had complete control over an entire army, established himself as the smartest and strongest man around, and was considered a celebrity in Valencia, made her feel somewhat timid.

_At least it explains why he LOOKED so young..._

"That....that isn't possible, is it?" She blinked at him. "You'd be the youngest Supreme Commander I've ever heard of."

"I am. I worked incredibly hard in my youth to join the military, and pursued my career ever since then." He turned his attention to her. "You are actually the oldest cadet I've met. Most start training after their schooling."

She pinched her lips together in thought. That would also explain why those girls seemed so obnoxious....they're younger than she is. It made their crushes on Kane seem rather silly, the more she thought about it - he is practically twice their age, but with her, they only had a 4 year difference between them...They _are_ two adults, are they not? _'What am I thinking?'_ She scolded herself for getting swept away by these thoughts again, and brought her attention back to the Commander. 

"I realized my true calling a little late. I had no initiative to join before, but after..._well_...."

"Oh, yes. I am terribly sorry to hear about what happened to your husband." He turned back to Emilia. "I'm happy to inform you that my navy enforce the laws overseas. Piracy happens to be a big problem at the moment, and we are working to abolish it."

"Is it, now? I was wondering why that had to happen to him. It relieves me to know you are protecting the men out at sea. If only it had been in time..."

Her sorrowful look make Valerie's chest turn cold. She comforted her mother right away. She could feel Kane's stare on them as she continued to pat Emilia's shoulder. It relieved her to know the Valencian forces were policing against those contemptible rapscallions. It inspired her even more to join them out on sea. It was then she smiled very softly, relieved to know she'll actually be _doing_ something about this pirate problem. So her mother wouldn't have to reminisce the injustice anymore. _This is the right choice. She knows it._

Kane glanced to the side and suddenly stood up straight. "I apologize, but I must be going, now. It was a pleasure to meet you, Emilia. I wish the two of you a pleasant day, and I will see the both of you at graduation."

They bowed their heads. "Thank you, Commander."

He dismissed himself from them and walked back to Rooke. Valerie and Emilia watched him go, their eyes hesitant to leave his figure. But when he was out of sight, they looked back at each other and reluctantly let go. She could see a new spark in her mother's eyes, as well as a knowing smile that stretched on her lips. She expected her to suddenly go on and on about what happened, what they just learned about Kane that neither of them knew until now...Before she could say anything, she was suddenly pulled forward by her arm and noticed they were walking towards the exit.

"Come, let's get you checked out. We can have our own mother-daughter day until you return tomorrow."

She was never this happy to leave the gates of an army post. She allowed Emilia to drag her eagerly by the wrist, and was relieved when she found herself truly outside for the first time in months.

\------------------------------

The rest of their afternoon consisted of taking scenic walks together. They continued to catch up more on other things, though Valerie, admittedly, was surprised that the subject of the Commander wasn't brought up at all. They further discussed the situation back at home and how badly missed she was there. She assured her mother she would return once everything was settled. But when she told her those words, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was quick to shrug it off, but, deep down, it made her wonder if her plans were going to change more than she thought. She wanted nothing more but to return home someday, and yet... 

She refused to think about these things as she spent time with Emilia. They visited a couple of libraries, went on a few walks, and even chatted by the canals. She was more than content by the time evening came around, and they decided to end their night together by having dinner in a restaurant. Things had been going exceedingly well as they talked about what they'd seen that day.

As soon as they received their food, Valerie made mention of how refreshing it was to have an actual meal for once. That engaged a discussion about what she ate at the barracks, and inevitably, the conversation found its way back to the man they hadn't spoken of for hours.

"You know, the Commander was kinder than I thought he'd be," Emilia commented. "With a man that has so much power and all that attention, I didn't think he was willing to talk to us."

"Yes, I wasn't expecting to learn more about him." She poked at her food. "We talked a few times before, but I didn't know his age. Or anything about his navy, for that matter."

"-You spoke to him before? _Mia figlia,_ how did you manage that?"

"I didn't. I was chosen with a few others to train in front of him. He said he wanted to see the potential of his future soldiers, and picked the ones that were doing well. I happened to be one of them." Her cheeks burned when her mother perked up. "Which was only because General Rooke thought I was doing exceptional work..."

"You said you got to speak with him more. When did that happen?"

She scrunched her nose. "Well, I am not sure I understand why, but he pulled me aside to ask me about why I joined. I told him about dad and those pirates, and he seemed interested. I thought that would be the last time we spoke, but then he talked with me again and asked me about joining his navy. That was when he offered me those lessons."

She sat back in her seat rather coyly. There was that knowing smile again. "_Dolcezza,_ it sounds like you caught the Commander's attention..."

She suddenly ducked her head closer to her plate, growing a little hot at her words. "-Yes, he told me that..."

She started eating again and avoided her mother's gaze. Emilia caught onto this right away. She began to giggle as she picked at her own food. Her eyes glanced up from the plate in confusion. She didn't think anything was funny about what she just said. Swallowing her food, she sat down her utensils and wiped her mouth to slightly glare at the older woman across from her.

"What are you laughing at...?"

"I can see the glimmer in your eyes. I had the same look whenever I talked about your father." She held a finger to her lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a little crush on him..!"

She coughed rather loudly, patting her chest to calm it down. She desperately grabbed for her water and found her mother laughing. Her face heated in embarrassment as she put the glass down and attempted to think of something to say.

_How had it been that obvious_? She didn't even SAY anything..._flattering_ about him!

She waited until she calmed down and sighed, resting her hand on her forehead. She didn't want to relive these thoughts and feelings like she had been every night for weeks...they were torture enough on her own. But to have her own _mother_ aware of them...

"I do not have a crush on him! That'd be ridiculous. I'm his subordinate, and I'm sure even if I _DID_, that wouldn't be possible..."

"Oh, but you'd be surprised." She didn't elaborate on this. "-Besides, I'm not blaming you for your infatuation...he is quite charming. Now, I'm not one to gawk at other men ever since your father passed, but I think you and I can agree that he's got quite-"

"Mother, _please_ stop talking..."

"-So what is the big deal? You two are almost the same age. If there's anyone that even _remotely_ has a chance with him, it'd be you! I was mistaken for thinking he was closer to me, but he's accomplished a lot. That's very impressive for a man starting his 40's." She reached over and placed a hand over Valerie's. "Do not be embarrassed, sweetheart. It's natural to feel this way."

"But it is with my Commander, and it is not right..."

"It's not immoral to have feelings for your superiors."

"Yes, it is..."

"All I want is for you to be happy. You seem to be excited about the lessons you're going to get, and Kane is the one helping you get them. Maybe you'll see more of him." She could see her daughter shaking in her seat. "It's just a thought..."

"Can we _please_ finish our dinner, now?"

Emilia shrugged it off and resumed her meal. She felt better having the subject dropped. But there were still butterflies in her stomach that refused to go away. As her heart hammered in her chest, she realized she lost her appetite. She couldn't stop thinking of the possibility of her mother being _right_. 

What if it _wasn't_ wrong for her to have feelings for Kane? And what if this new path of hers meant she'll get to see more of him? She didn't know, but for some reason, she wanted to believe in what seemed the least possible to her...

As they ended their evening together, she hugged her mother outside the restaurant. She felt unusually at peace, and the butterflies had finally gone away. Instead, her heart felt very warm, as did her body. Emilia felt cold as they pulled away, and they both stared into each other's eyes again. Valerie realized how better she felt now that she had seen her, and how good her mother's words were with assuring her for something she felt so insecure about for awhile now.

"_Grazie, mamma._ For everything."

She smiled back. She saw the same glint in her daughter's eyes again. "Of course."


	7. The Eternal City

_This is it._

Those three words kept repeating in her mind.

Valerie was nothing but quiet throughout the morning. It was hard for her to comprehend that today was her graduation. Already had the months come to an end, and she learned everything she needed to here. She didn't bother telling her fellow soldiers goodbye, or even addressing them as they had time to prepare for the ceremony. She hadn't befriended anyone special and, after learning they were much too young, she found no reason to. Instead, she went through all the procedures in her head. She was silent by the time she marched along out of the barracks, towards the field once more.

The ceremony itself went by like a breeze. She even managed to spot her mother on one of the benches. She looked exceedingly proud with a grin stretched to both sides of her face, and waved to her daughter as she passed by. She was lucky enough to see it before she had to bring her attention back to the situation at hand. She kept her thoughts to a minimal as she focused on getting through reciting what they were taught, loudly and quickly. She did, however, feel a little intimidated when the Commander inevitably made his way onstage, and stood to the side to congratulate his soldiers personally.

They were told beforehand he would be here, but his appearance always felt so unexpected to her.

Her hands started to feel sweaty when she eventually found her way on the stage. She felt frozen in place as she stopped in front of him and offered her hand. Despite how nervous she was, she managed to smile politely. He didn't return it - she didn't see him smiling at any of the cadets, anyway - but he did say something....different to her. 

While the other soldiers received a typical _'congratulations'_, Kane eyed her for a moment, shook her hand firmly, and told her:

_"Mettersi insieme è un inizio; restare insieme è un progresso; lavorare insieme è un successo._"

_'Coming together is a beginning; keeping together is progress; working together is success..?'_

She blinked a few times attempting to understand, but realized she was spending too long here and thanked him anyway. She moved on and her cheeks heated in embarrassment. She thought nothing of it for the time being. She finished the rest of the ceremony and followed her fellow soldiers to begin out-processing. As she left, the blur of her mother's face went by, and she frowned. That might've been the last time she'd see her for awhile...who knows when she'd have the chance to see her again, and talk with her properly once more...

While the rest of her unit was informed on where their AIT schools were, she wasn't fortunate to get the same information. General Rooke was the most helpful by telling her to wait by the barracks after she retrieved her belongings. She did as she was told and stood uncertainly by the building, looking around in search for her Commander and some direction. In this time, she caught a figure running towards her and stood back as they approached her. She relaxed once she realized it was only Emilia, but tensed as she realized the situation and started to look around frantically.

"Mom? You're not supposed to-"

"Be here - I know, I know. But, before you leave, I just wanted to give you something." She reached into her purse and pulled out something small enough to clutch in her hands. "Consider it a present for your graduation."

Uncertainly, Valerie allowed her to drop whatever it was into her hand and marveled at the gift. She found it was a pearl necklace tied on a white string. She admired the different colors of them and noted that they were real. It was..._beautiful_. She hadn't seen anything like it before, especially in a time where wearing jewelry was prohibited. She couldn't help but admire its beauty. How she missed wearing necklaces like she did back at home...

Emilia fidgeted with her hands as she watched her daughter observe it. "Your father sent it to me while he was overseas. Put it together himself. He wanted me to hold onto it until he returned so we could give it to you. I wanted you to have it before you leave."

She held it close to her. She thought of her dad as her thumb trailed over the pearls. Her smile was quickly wiped off as the realization came. "It's lovely. But I don't know if I can wear it..."

"You don't have to. I just want you to keep it. This was the last thing I ever got from him. And I think you deserve the memory while you're away." Her brown eyes grew moist. "I love you, Valerie."

She glanced around quickly before giving her a quick hug, then wasted no time fleeing from the scene. She felt her own eyes tear up as she watched her leave. She continued to hold the necklace close to her chest, and slipped it securely into her bag. That was the greatest gift she had gotten...one last keepsake of her father. Something to remember him by rather than his words. Despite how long ago his death seemed, the pearls were still well taken care of...the least she could do was to continue keeping them in good condition. 

_"Toscani."_

She jumped in surprise as Kane's voice sounded to her right. She turned and found him peering at her. His hands were clasped behind his back and he stood tall as usual. She attempted to catch her breath, smiling apologetically at him. _How long had he been standing there? It's only been a couple of minutes since she left..._

"I see you have your things. Don't worry about checking out - I took care of all that." He began urging her forward. "We have to leave right away. The ship is waiting on us."

She looked at him in surprise. "Ship?"

"The docks are only a couple miles from here. I don't like to keep them waiting for long."

She found him already walking through the exit and had to pick up her pace to stay beside him. She took once last glance at the gates of the army post before bringing her gaze back to the ground. There was still so much for her to take in - she graduated only several minutes ago, and just now had she received a sentimental gift from her deceased father. It was hard for her to suddenly adjust with moving forward - _wherever_ she was going, and apparently, over water...she shuddered at the thought. She didn't travel to this part of Valencia by boat for a reason. She wasn't going to throw a fit over this with the Commander. Just the fact that he was there with her made her slightly feel better.

They were silent and walked formally, exchanging very little. But she grew restless after awhile, and decided to talk to Kane. This couldn't be hard to do, right? Her mother did it with him so naturally. This was also an opportune time, seeing as they were both alone and anyone they did pass by didn't bother speaking to them. She was suddenly thankful for the Commander's intimidating presence.

"About where we are going..._where is it, exactly?_"

"The ship will take us to Florenza, where your instructor is located. It takes much less time to get there this way."

She recalled the things she's heard of the location. They were considered the best in the arts and sciences. It was an..._affluent_ area, from what she knew. "-Florenza? Isn't that the Eternal city?"

"I informed you I knew the _finest_ swimming instructor in Valencia. The most talented of teachers typically tend to live there."

She felt greatly disappointed at this information. "I regret to tell you this, Commander, but I cannot afford to live in such a..._prosperous_ area. I could barely get-"

"-You don't have to afford anything. I'm providing you with your own residence for the time being."

"What? I-I cannot accept that! You shouldn't-"

"-Do you remember when I told you I'd provide you with everything necessary?" She hesitantly nodded. "That includes somewhere to live. I remind you, this is taking no burden on me. I'm assisting you because I want to."

She opened her mouth to insist that she was not worth such charity, but she was promptly stopped when they approached the docks. As Kane continued on forward, she followed by him closely. She became fascinated with the boats they passed by. They were all huge in size and had complex structures. She was especially interested with the gear logos imprinted on the sails, and the way they gently moved with the wind. The style of them - black sails, golden colors - reminded her of Kane. She noticed they were approaching a smaller vessel. There were a group of marines onboard tending to the ship. She watched them curiously as they stopped and waited.

A man noticed them and brought down a wooden board for them to walk on. Kane had apparently been expecting this, as he stepped on it right away. She remained on the docks as he went, feeling anxious. Her brown eyes darted to the several feet of water between her and the boat, and the very thin board that separated it. Her breath became short as she attempted to put her foot on it, only to find her whole leg was shaking with fear. 

"If you're careful, there's nothing to be afraid about." Kane's voice consoled her from the ship. "But don't stay on it forever."

She squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel everyone's stares on her. She clenched her hands on the handle of her bag. _Just get it over with quickly. Don't keep him waiting_... Within a few seconds, she took a big gasp of air, held it, then darted onto the board. As quickly as she ran, she ended up losing her footing, causing her to slip off. She was sent tumbling off the side.

"_MERDA-"_

The sky came into view as she approached the waters below, but that only lasted for a second until something grabbed her hands. She was shocked to find a golden mask above as a pair of gloved hands grabbed at her wrists. She felt herself being pulled upwards. The face of Kane became more clear as soon as she was properly on the board. She was too shocked to move in that second, so he carried the burden of heaving her onto the ship and dropping himself down with her. She had a moment to regain her breath, gasping for air.

His eyes locked with hers. She could see the disappointment in them. "Tell me. What made you think it was a good idea to _run_ across?"

Tears formed at the ends of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before they could fall. "-I don't know."

He sighed. Something ached in her chest hearing that for the first time. It sounded..._exasperated._ He looked like he wanted to say more, but a man, whom she presumed to be the Captain, started speaking with the Commander. He was ushered away from her. She sighed. Why did she have to make a fool of herself so soon? And right in front of Kane...? A sinking feeling made its way into her stomach, and she suddenly didn't feel like speaking anymore. 

"_Madam_?" She jumped hearing an unfamiliar voice. She found it was one of the men onboard. "Would you like to rest in the cabin? You don't look so well..."

She took one last look at where Kane once was, then nodded sadly. The man helped her towards the back of the ship and led her through one of the doors. She found herself in a small room, with a bed and a sink. She thanked the man as he left her alone. She wobbled towards the bed and dropped her bag on the floor, much too exhausted to do anything at that moment. She decided to rest a little and laid atop the blankets, shutting her eyes and falling asleep to the rhythm of the waves outside and the gentle movement of the ship.

\--------------------------------

She felt fairly well-rested as she woke from her nap. She checked to see if her belongings were still with her. Finding her bag where she left it, she started rummaging through her things. She found the pearl necklace tucked safely in her clothes and sighed in relief. She then peeked out of the door. There were still various men out and about, but between the commotion, she found Commander Kane. He was currently watching a man doing something with a piece of rope. She couldn't quite see from where she was.

Gaining enough courage, Valerie brought herself out of the cabin and started walking towards him. She extended her arm out as to help gain his attention. "Commander!"

The ship started swaying back and forth, and she fell face-first onto the deck. She got his attention, judging by the heavy footsteps that approached her. She glanced up to find him standing over her, and quickly attempted to help herself to her feet. But then the ship started moving again, and she stumbled forward. She happened to catch the arm of the Commander in time, who finally helped her to her feet and steadied her by holding her shoulder. She turned hot at the contact.

"Is this your first time on a ship?" He asked. She nodded in humiliation. "You need to stay balanced, otherwise you're going to get sick." 

"I'm sorry...I- _ohh..._"

She was sent backwards as the ship rocked again. Kane caught her in time and began leading her forward. It was..._strange_ to walk while everything around her was moving. She hadn't experienced anything like this. She held the side of her head as he suddenly stopped. They were in the middle of the ship now. The rocking was much less severe. Kane moved his hands off her and her shoulder turned cold without it. She brought her head down.

"Commander, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I had not meant to-"

"-Not necessary. It's your first time experiencing sailing. I should've realized this and assisted you better." She hung her head low. "But you're alright, and that's my only concern. "

She smiled, dipping her head so he couldn't see it. "Thank you for catching me in time. I do not know what would have happened if you didn't."

He looked at her from the side. "Let's ensure that's the only time I had to catch you."

"Understood." She waited a few moments before tugging at her fingers. "I wanted to speak more with you, if that is alright? About Florenza?"

He motioned for her to go on. She struggled with her words. "Well, I just wanted to know where _you_ will be staying? Or if you **are** at all..?"

"I am interested to check in on your progress with your lessons. So I do not intend to be far. I do have to be elsewhere the first week you're there. But I'll be back as soon as possible to check in with you."

"Oh..." Her cheeks heated. "You plan to visit me?"

"More or less. I'll be occupying my base in Florenza while you have your lessons."

This information assured her, knowing he wasn't going to be very far. She wondered if her mother knew something like this would happen. Why else would she suggest these lessons would bring them together again? She felt ridiculous for doubting it. She allowed herself to keep her smile in front of the Commander. To show her..._gratefulness_. His eyes wandered her face for a few moments before he turned to the side, observing the men around them. She frowned slightly as their gaze was broken.

He turned to look off in the distance and she followed his view. Tall buildings and a few docks slowly came into sight. The closer they got, she could see the civilians walking around, and the guards stationed out front. A few were brought out from their posts to aid with the docking. Her jaw fell open seeing the beauty that was the streets from afar, and how clear the skies were.

Kane announced quietly. "We're here."

\-----------------------------------

Getting off the ship proved to be just as difficult for her as getting on. But this time, she had the Commander supervising her down. He refused to let her use him as a balance and insisted she'd learn how to get down on her own. It was horrifying, but as soon as she was finally on land, she let out the breath she'd been holding. Kane stayed for a few moments to speak with the crew. Valerie attempted to somewhat eavesdrop on the conversation, but found it had entirely been executed in French. By the time he was finished, he met with her and they both began leaving the Florenzian docks.

In this silence, she couldn't help but ask. "You know how to speak French?"

He glanced at her. "I'm fluent in many languages."

"Really?" The word left her lips in astonishment. _Well, that makes sense. He must be making negotiations with other countries and the sort, right?_ "I can only speak two."

"So I've noticed."

Her face heated again and she sunk into her shoulders. She tried to distract herself by looking at all of the buildings they passed. They were certainly grand in their designs, some looking like entire mansions while others completely towered over nearby structures. Not to mention the detail on the exteriors - she could spend hours looking at the silhouettes of unicorns and swirls. She decided to take a quick glance at the people that surrounded them. Many of them were dressed to show their wealth, from the women wearing fancy dresses to the men in sophisticated coats. She didn't feel like she belonged at all and frowned as she glanced at the uniform she was still wearing.

Kane's voice brought her back into reality. "Where you'll be staying is just to the right. It's a building with various suites - an apartment of some sorts."

"That does not sound so bad..."

Her tone caught his attention. She regretted letting it slip. "Is something the matter?"

She hesitated, wondering if she should waste his time with her personal discomfort. His look of concern made her cave in. "I am not familiar with this place or its people. Or what it is like here. I grew up in a very different environment..."

"Don't concern yourself too badly with others here - the people can sometimes be..._judgemental_ with their customs. I made sure you are close to where you need to be, so you will not have to stray for long."

His words somewhat comforted her, but she still felt uncomfortable as they passed by all these nobles. The Commander led her to exactly what he described - a large building that contained various rooms. It looked absolutely beautiful on the outside, with a lovely garden out front accompanied by a fountain and a few trees. He brought her inside and she stood idly in the background as he spoke with a man behind the counter. In this time, she admired the decoration of the lobby. She noticed there were plenty of portraits of unicorns and even small statues of them placed around the room. 

Before she could see any more, Kane turned and handed her a pair of keys. "These are for your room. It should be the third one on the second floor to your right."

"Oh. Thank you." She took them and held them carefully. "Will you join me?"

He stared at her before nodding, and a small smile grew on her lips. She skipped over to the grand staircase and climbed it at a good pace. She felt a little heated knowing Kane was following from behind. She hadn't expected him to agree, but she didn't know if he planned to join her, anyway. Either way, she was still relieved to be in his presence and even waited for him as she picked up her pace. Eventually, they made it to the right floor and she went where she was directed. She easily slipped her key into the lock and opened the door slowly.

What she saw made her gasp in surprise.


	8. Aristide

For someone who had lived with a small family for most of her life, Valerie wasn't accustomed to any spacious quarters. It's what helped make the barracks bearable for her as well as sleeping on those miserable cots. Being in such a sumptuous area, she expected a grand scene that awaited her beyond the door. But to her surprise, she found a decently-sized living room shared with a small balcony. There was no elevated ceiling nor were there any fancy portraits placed around the room. A standard collection of things were sprawled in places, but otherwise, it looked just like a normal room she would have at home.

She stepped forward and admired the filled bookcase. Kane came following her in and took a small look around, though his gaze was nowhere near as interested as hers. She quickly sat on the couch and released a pleased noise to find it was comfortable, and admired the stain-free coffee table sitting just before it. She promptly stood back up, then passed by to look at a small table and the couple of chairs placed on the balcony outside. It had a gorgeous view of the streets below, and a sight of the ocean from afar. She couldn't believe this was what she'd be waking up to from now on.

She breathed, still in awe. "This is not what I imagined at all."

"Your stay just needs to be convenient and comfortable."

"I am actually very grateful for that." She turned and noticed he was standing beside her. Her heartbeat quickened as she quickly swallowed. "At least I feel like I belong in _here_."

She turned around and realized the kitchen was right behind her. It didn't occupy much space, but gave her enough room to move around. She especially admired the lone dining room table with only a few chairs around it. It was placed just before the balcony so she could gaze off every time she sat down, and admire the stars once nightfall came along. Just around the kitchen was her bedroom and a singular bathroom. She found a bath tub inside with a small sink, but didn't pay much mind to it. She looked around and noticed her room came with a full-sized bed and immediately laid down.

As she stared at the ceiling, she could hear the Commander's footsteps come from the kitchen. They stopped at the doorway. Seeing him watching made her somewhat tingly, yet she managed to keep her cool. "-This is very comfortable."

He stood at the edge of the bed and opened up what looked like a brochure. "Your instructor is only a couple of blocks away. It's a leisurely walk and is very safe. You can easily get there in 10 minutes."

She sat up and took a look at what he was showing her. It was a small map of the location that he likely picked up from the lobby. She took it from his hands and started looking at the rest of what they had around - shopping areas, dining, libraries, things of the like. She managed to find the logo of an Armada Base not too far from where she was. She pointed at it and looked at him eagerly.

"-Is that where you'll be staying?"

"It is."

"It's rather close, isn't it?"

He was quiet for a few moments. She watched as he suddenly folded the paper up and handed it back. She took it from him and found he was already walking out of the doorway. She was just about to ask where he was going until he looked back and motioned for her to come. She got up to her feet instantly and followed behind him just as he made his way to her front door. Before he could open it, he paused for a second, then turned back to her with his hands held together.

"I wish to accompany you to meet your instructor. I can show you the way there and properly introduce you to him."

She attempted to conceal the enthusiasm in her voice. "That sounds appropriate."

He motioned for her to go first as he held the door open, and again, she thanked him. She held a hand over her smile as she passed by. This was the third time he had ever done this for her. For a military man, she was starting to see how much of a gentleman he truly was. As soon as the two of them left the apartments, the Commander led her on a path leading straight through the gardens and eventually onto the walkways of the city.

\------------------------------

As they walked together, she suddenly realized how much time she had been spending with Kane today. Her graduation was held just this morning and, within several hours, she traveled to an entirely different city. There was also the necklace she received from her mother - still placed securely in her bag, which she left back at her new home. And finally, what exactly happened back on that ship; she nearly drowned again, and it gave her a firsthand witness at how...._unsuited_ she currently was for the seas. 

Needless to say, she had a lot buzzing on her mind the moment she was able to think in peace. She felt hot, but it wasn't because she was in the Commander's presence anymore - it was from a growing feeling of frustration building up in her chest.

During their small trip, she looked around at the buildings, statues, and fountains they passed. Almost all of them were either of unicorns or shared elements of the mythical creature. It gave her a mild flashback to the lobby and its decorations - display cases filled to the brim with small unicorn figurines. She clenched her fists as she found the twentieth one on their walk alone. She despised the fact that she even counted them. Just seeing so many made her eventually snap.

"What is with Florenza and unicorns?" She asked exasperatedly, more to herself than anyone. "I haven't seen anything _but_ those horned creatures my entire time here."

"They consider it a prestige symbol of their accomplishments and noble statuses. To them, a unicorn is a rarity that deserves the upmost respect and attention - which is what they consider for themselves as well." Kane calmly explained.

She looked at him in disbelief. "They're using unicorns just to show how competent and rich they are?"

"Practically, yes." He brushed some dirt off his epaulets. "The King shares a similar fascination with them. He is much more obsessive about it. His castle has several in every room, at the _least_."

Something in Valerie possessed her to giggle, remembering that Kane is his right-hand man. He must be surrounded with those creatures all the time. "How unfortunate you have to witness that so often..."

An amused noise emerged from his lips, much to her astonishment. "-If this bothers you, then his castle would drive you insane."

Her urge to meet King Casimir slightly diminished, but she was intrigued to hear of his obsession with such a..._wealthy_ creature. She could only imagine what a castle filled with unicorns would look like. It humored her to imagine the Commander in the middle of it - a man of his esteem, working for someone obsessed with something that wasn't even real. Now she found herself _relaxed_. The heated feeling in her chest dissipated and in its replacement were the butterflies in her stomach again. She wished she could hear Kane chuckle once more, to feel the tingles on her shoulders when she heard it the first time. For her heart to start racing for the millionth time since the moment she was with him.

"This is it."

The Commander's voice snapped her out of these thoughts. She glanced up to find they were in front of a yet another mansion-looking building, except this one was entirely white in color. She noticed a large window out front, surrounded by smaller ones lining to the top. Just like the others, this building had a few unicorns etched into the designs, and two large pillars were placed to the sides of the entrance. Its color alone made the place stand out. She was uncertain to lay a foot on the marble path that led to the doors, and he had to gently motion her forward to start walking again.

As they stopped in front of the door, Kane turned to her and began speaking quietly. "There _is_ something worth mentioning before you meet your instructor." For the first time since she's met him, he hesitated. "-He is a little..._coquettish_ around his clients."

"So, he is flirtatious?" She asked. He made a gesture with his hand indicating she was correct.

"I expect you won't be affected by his behavior during your lessons, but if there is any discomfort on your side at all, please let me know. He is highly respected in his field, so there should be no issues. But I am informing you beforehand, as I think you should know."

Her eyes traveled to the door. She appreciated his concern for her well-being and smiled, nodding slightly. Kane had the pleasure of knocking for her and they waited for a few moments before hearing a light voice on the other side inviting them to come in. He opened it and let her through first. She cautiously stepped in as she peered around, not knowing exactly what to expect.

The inside looked nothing like the outside. Things were more..._brown_ and _red_. There was a gigantic indoor pool at the farther end of the room, with multiple diving boards lined together along the side. There was an extremely high ceiling and a large window that allowed most of the light to seep into the room. The floor was entirely made of marble, and she could see the moisture atop the tiles as she and Kane moved along forward. She noticed another room to her left that likely served as some sort of shower room. She turned her head and noticed a figure helping himself out of the pool, a white towel currently on his head as to dry his hair.

She was _not_ expecting to see the abs lined along his stomach, nor the muscles exposed on his arms as he approached them. She felt her breath grow short as she covered her mouth with her hand. She bit her lip as she desperately tried to tear her eyes away from his stomach, but didn't need to worry for long as he draped the towel on his shoulder. He was only slightly shorter than her and had bright blonde hair with green eyes. He had a small goatee and was currently wearing a pair of swimming shorts. He stopped only a few inches away from them both and flashed a grin, his eyes notably coming to Valerie first before settling on Kane.

"Supreme Commander..! I hadn't been expecting you so soon. I thought our arrangement was tomorrow morning?"

"My ship left at a sooner time. I apologize for the sudden appearance." He motioned to the woman beside him. "This is Valerie Toscani. She is the one I mentioned I would be bringing over for the lessons. Valerie, this is your private instructor, Aristide."

"Oh, yes! Of course." Aristide went over to her and winked. "-And such a beautiful name, might I add! You must be anxious to learn how to swim, aren't you?"

She noticed he was observing her face and grew a little warm under his stare. She hesitated with her answer. "Well...I am afraid of water."

"No worries! I will help you eventually overcome that fear. I can see that you are a very strong woman." His eyes traveled over her uniform until he turned over to Kane. "-Do you have the, eh, _payment_, now?"

"As promised."

The Commander reached into one of his pockets and revealed a decently-sized bag filled with gold. They were brought into the Aristide's hand, and he looked more than pleased once it was in his possession. He discarded it out of sight quickly and shook his hand with Kane's gloved one rather enthusiastically.

"_Grande!_ Such a pleasure doing business with you, Commander...I always appreciate your references, but very rarely do you give me a student of my own! Be sure to send a good word my way to the King, yes?"

As soon as he was finished shaking his hand, Aristide eagerly turned to Valerie and rubbed his hands together. "I suppose today will be forming our lesson plans, then. Tell me, on what days are you indisposed?"

She thought for a moment. With this new place, and being in a new location...she didn't have anything planned to do. "I am available at any time."

"Anytime, you say? Hmmm..." He held a finger to his lips in thought. "How about you come in for private afternoon lessons on Tuesdays through Fridays? They typically take an hour each session. Nothing too big."

"Four days a week? That's it?"

"I offer extra sessions during the weekends, but they're public." He eyed her for a moment before smiling. "You can come in for them any time for no additional charge. It's all up to you, _cara._"

Her heart skipped a beat at the term and she quickly thought of his offer to herself. She wondered how much free time she might end up getting if these lessons weren't as frequent as she thought. While she quietly contemplated this, Kane turned to Aristide and asked, "-And what time will her lessons usually be?"

"Well, typically they start at noon. So it would end only an hour after. Sooner if the lessons go well." He rubbed his chin. "For the weekends, they run throughout the day until the evening. Technically, we could start her lessons tomorrow."

She seemed happy with this, as she stepped forward and finally shook his hand. "Thank you. I look forward to learning from you. I will be here on time tomorrow so we can get started."

He put his hand over hers and gave her a meaningful smile. "As do I. I expect to see that beautiful face here tomorrow so we can start working on that fear of yours."

She nodded and withdrew her hand. His were warm, but they felt nowhere near as strong as Kane's. From the time he had to lift her up by her own, anyway...Aristide bid them farewell as they left the building, and Valerie couldn't help but muse over what he called her. **Beautiful.** She had been called that by her mother plenty of times, but it was never the same as when it came from a stranger, or a man. Her hand found its way to her cheek and she slid her fingertips lightly across it.

She wondered what she looked like. She hadn't gotten a good look at herself in a mirror for months. _How much could've changed?_ She thought.

The sun set during their conversation and night was just about to fall. The air started getting cooler as they both made their way on the path once more. Again, things were quiet. She could hear crickets and the slight shuffling of those nearby, but what sounded to her the most were Kane's footsteps. His combat boots always made them exaggerated no matter what surface he stepped on, and she was starting to recognize the pattern. The way his badges quietly tinged against one another was strangely calming, and she was content just listening to these things.

Eventually, she decided to speak up. "I see what you meant by _'coquettish.'_ Aristide seemed quite charming."

"Many women work with him for that reason. You'll likely find a lot of them if you attend the weekend lessons."

She observed his face in the dark. Even though his mask concealed most of it, she still could see his jawline and cheekbones from the slight light that illuminated it. She melted once more being this close to him. Even if she was just walking alongside him, she felt like she had gotten the most contact with this man so far. She understood something very clearly: no man could be as attractive as the Commander. No one else could get her heart racing or her chest as warm as he did...

Licking her lips, she shrugged. "I have no time to get distracted."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He looked away only to motion to the building they were approaching. "We're nearly there."

She frowned, but then she remembered he was going to come back. _This isn't the last time I'm going to see him. He wants to...visit me._

Her thoughts were interrupted with Kane holding the door open for her. It was a habit at this point to thank him and continue on. She didn't think of much as they climbed the stairs together and came to her room. She searched for her keys and unlocked the door, relaxing the moment she was through the doorway. Kane lingered as he gently closed it, then began searching through his coat. She turned around and watched him curiously.

"I have one more thing for you before I have to leave." He informed.

She mouthed an '_ah_' and patiently waited for him to find whatever it was. He ended up pulling out another small bag filled with what she presumed to be gold. When he offered it to her, her brown eyes widened in surprise and she quickly shook her head.

"Commander, I can't take anything more from you--"

"I insist you do. This is to support yourself while you're here. Food, clothes, necessities. There is a market down the street where you can obtain these things." He slid the bag into her hands despite her protests. "You do not owe me for any of this. It is all yours to use as you please."

She opened it up and found quite the sum inside. She frowned as she shut it. "But you must've paid Aristide quite a lot to teach me. Are you sure-"

"I mean to keep my promise in supporting you. I remind you money is not an issue for me."

She was quiet for a few seconds. Then she nodded, and set the bag down on the counter. He relaxed his shoulders as she did this. The truth is, she was more than thankful for his help. The thought of affording groceries and clothes hadn't even _occurred_ to her until he offered his help for it. She did have some money saved to the side, but it wouldn't suffice long to afford anything in a location like this. What he gave her was more than enough for quite awhile.

"I bid you farewell for now. Good luck with your first lesson tomorrow."

He started heading towards her door. She tried to comprehend his words for a moment. That's..._it_? All he's going to say before he leaves for a week? She turned frantic as she followed after him and grabbed his wrist, wishing to have her own final words before he's gone again. He always seemed to do this - pop out of nowhere, do so much for her, then leave again...She couldn't take it, especially with these feelings of hers that are growing for him...

"Wait!"

He flinched when she grabbed him, so she quickly let go. She managed to get him to stop in his tracks. He looked at her with impatience, obligating her to wring her hands together and quickly think of the words she wanted to say. 

"I wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me today. You saved my life, you gave me somewhere to live, and because of you I'm going to learn how to swim. All of this in one day, and...I do not know how to take it all in." She paused to rub her arms, suddenly finding herself cold. "-You didn't have to do any of these things, but you did. I wanted you to know that-that I am looking forward to seeing you again..."

He was silent for several moments. Almost long enough for some tension to grow in the room. She shifted her weight to the other foot as his eyes continued to observe her. She suddenly regretted saying all that. Had it been the wrong time? She wanted to express how much she appreciated his help. Maybe she meant a little more with the last part, but he couldn't pick up on that, could he?

After awhile, he replied very quietly. "It was all my pleasure. I await the next time I see you again. I expect you'll have plenty to fill me in on once I am back."

His words were unusually gentle, and they felt very sincere. She smiled. Was he really suggesting that he'd..._like_ to speak to her again? She couldn't deny her conversations with him felt so..._nice_. Her breath was hot as the next words left her lips. "Farewell, Commander." 

He tipped his hat to her before leaving promptly through the door. She closed it after him but allowed her eyes to linger on his form as he walked off. He walked briskly when she wasn't beside him. It took only a few seconds for him to get out of her sight, and that was when she finally shut it and sighed. She was left with an empty and a rather quiet apartment - the Commander no longer there, and her completely alone...her chest grew cold as she shut her eyes tightly, deciding now would be the best time to bathe and change into better clothes.

\-----------------------------------------

She ran a hot bath that night and allowed herself to soak for as long as she wanted. She realized how dirty she had gotten from the ship ordeal and cleansed herself as best as she could. But her mind was elsewhere. In her right hand she clutched her father's pearls, holding them delicately and stroking them every time she thought of him. Her mind would wander back to the Commander - reminding herself that _he_ is the only reason that she is here, and not enduring anymore training like her fellow soldiers are. She finally has time to be at peace, and alone with her thoughts. She didn't know how badly she needed this until she had it.

She sunk a little more into the hot water, closing her eyes. _I'm going to miss him. I only spent half a day with the man and yet...I'm starting to feel something more for him._ She smiled under the water, content with knowing of his true nature, and how she is the only one who will ever get to see it this close.


	9. Her First Lesson

She spent her first morning rearranging the furniture. It was a process that mostly involved moving the chairs and tables. She also made sure to remove any paintings with unicorns, as well as organizing the books on the bookshelf. She happened to uncover some board games hidden in one of the cabinets, as well a deck of cards that was shoved in the back. She made note of these things for the inevitable time she'd get bored lounging around, and piled them neatly on the shelf.

When she spent her first few hours freshening up in the bathroom, she finally had the time to peer into the mirror just above the sink. She got a good look at herself after these last few months, and noticed that the effects of the stress in training were already taking a toll on her. Small bags had formed under her eyes after several nights of limited sleep, and her hair started to grow since she had it last cut. She also dropped a considerable amount of weight when she stood on the scale, and noticed the muscles growing on her arms and legs. The look in her eyes felt..._different_ since the last time she gazed at herself.

She left for her first lesson with Aristide. There was a nice breeze that came in the afternoon as she walked over to the building Kane last brought her to. She knocked on the door and waited patiently until it opened. As she expected, her instructor greeted her. Thankfully, he was clothed - wearing a plain white shirt with casual shorts, contrasted to her purple v-neck and pair of pants. It felt strange for her to wear something besides her uniform after all this time, and not seeing others wearing anything identical. She tugged at her collar as he let her in, and uncertainly glanced around the large, empty room.

"I am so glad you made it! As you can see, there is no one else here, as you were promised private lessons." Aristide breezily passed by. "We're not going to bother with cleaning up and changing today. It might be a bit before we actually get to the water!"

She felt somewhat relieved as she heard this. "That sounds alright."

He began leading her around the room, finally showing her where things were. She greatly appreciated being shown a locker room and told she was provided with her own private compartment in case she'd like to leave any belongings here. He also explained to her that she was going to be supplied with her own swimsuit, as it came with the lessons. He assured her quickly it was modest and comfortable, and even asked for her size for safe measure. She only became uneasy the moment they approached the pool. 

He smiled sympathetically as she flinched. "It's nothing to worry about. When we finally come around to working in this, you're going to stay in the shallow end."

"It is still a lot of water..." She grit her teeth anxiously. "I do not know if I can do it..."

"Hush. You merely don't have the _confidence_ right now. We're going to work on that." He began leading her over to a table. "Let's talk about that right now."

She allowed him to place his hand on her shoulder to guide her to a table set off to the side. The chairs were slightly stiff as she sat in one. He took a seat across from her and rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward to look at her closely. She sat back as much as possible as she avoided eye contact with him for now. Aristide _seemed_ like a kind man, and this was only their first arrangement together, but she still felt..._uncertain_ about something. She blamed it on the fear she experienced for this whole situation, and allowed his voice to soothe her anxieties.

"Your fear of water. It seems to be a problem for you. And I would like to help you overcome this." He sat a notepad on the table and prepared his pen. "Can you tell me where it came from? If there is a source to this that you know of?"

Valerie swore the room got colder as she rubbed her shoulders. She explained to him the time she nearly drowned as a child; how she struggled to take baths for months after that ordeal. The exact reason why she never filled a tub all the way, or stand in the shower for long thinking that she would drown under the constant fall of water. How she could only gaze at the ocean from afar, and continuously feel the need to stay several feet away from the canals every time she passed by them. Saying these habits of hers aloud made her sink in her seat and grow quiet.

Aristide studied her for a few moments before clacking his tongue. "-I see. It is a very...traumatic thing for you, isn't it?"

"I do not speak of it much. It's easy for me to avoid it than to talk about it." She trailed her finger on the surface of the table in thought. "When I mentioned my fear to the Commander, he told me something...about learning to save my own life before fear could get ahead of me?"

"--And what good advice! He's a very smart man."

Just thinking of Kane made her feel warm again, and caused her heart to flutter hearing Aristide agreeing with words. She continued on with the conversation, not bothering to hide anything. She felt less ashamed of it as their discussion prolonged. He was very encouraging to her and offered his input to certain things. She felt almost enlightened as a near hour passed. She finally ran out of explanations to provide, and noticed his notepad was filled with pages of notes.

"Well! What great progress. I didn't expect to hear that much from you, but it is very enlightening." He closed the pad and set it to the side. "Thank you, Valerie. I'm going to look over these tonight and start forming a plan on how to help you get _over_ this phobia."

"I am glad to get all of that off my chest. Thank you for it, actually." She looked away as she went to shake his hand. "I hope I did not waste your time-"

"-Nonsense! I am technically being paid to listen to you right now." He chuckled, gripping her hand softly. "I hope you have a wonderful time for your first day in Florenza. It was a pleasure hearing more from you today."

She thanked him and finally went on her way. As she left, she still felt somewhat cold, and the breeze became harsh during her walk back home. Her mind was set on her discussion with Aristide, and how different it felt talking about her fear with her instructor instead of the Commander. 

\-----------------

The most important thing she had to get out of the way was a grocery trip, as the sight of her empty kitchen was starting to become upsetting. She begrudgingly returned to grab the gold Kane had left her and made a quick trip to the market. She stuck with things she could eat without much trouble and only grabbed as much as she needed. It pained her when the time came to paying with the money she was given, but she felt much more at ease with proper food.

She realized her wardrobe was rather small for the time being, having only a few outfits she packed with her before leaving for training. She left once more and found a small outlet with clothing stores. She noticed the strange looks and glances she received from nearby gentlewomen. She even heard one huff as she trotted away from her, and observed one man's face as he looked at her from the side in disgust. She narrowed her eyes seconds after, picking up her pace to get away from them.

"Just what are they all staring at...?" She asked herself.

Once glance at her outfit compared to their glorified dresses gave her the answer right away. In shame, she disappeared into one of the stores and took a look around at the displays. Everything in the women's section consisted of fancy dresses and lace. While she's always admired such clothing from afar, she couldn't imagine herself owning any. She never belonged to the higher classes. She took a discreet glance at the prices and decided right away that she didn't need anything elegant. Instead, she searched for something more reasonable. She managed to find such clothing in the back. It was something more..._graceful_ than her usual wear, but was the best she could do with.

Even the lady behind the counter glanced at her twice during her transaction. She decided not to think much of these quiet, judgemental stares. Kane's words came back to her mind every time someone looked at her the wrong way. _'Don't concern yourself too badly with others here. The people can sometimes be...judgemental with their customs._'

_What an understatement..._

She came home and collapsed on the couch, dropping her bags of clothes on the table. She missed having this freedom, going out shopping and looking at such gorgeous things...she was coming to somewhat admire the extravagant stores and what they have here. Even if she couldn't bring herself to buy anything extraordinary. She ended her day by placing her pearl necklace in a jewelry box and making herself dinner. She felt...**relaxed** after her first day in Florenza. The looks she received from strangers wasn't pleasant, but when she was in the walls of her own apartment, wearing clothes she was comfortable in and enjoying a cup of warm tea as she gazed out at the nightly view of the ocean...she felt right at home. 

She relished this moment of contentment as she began writing a letter to her mother. There was so much to say, and it had only been a couple of days since she'd last seen her. She wrote of her new place, her new clothes, her lessons, her instructor....she seldom mentioned the man responsible for it all, but that was because she couldn't bring herself to write his name. Every time she attempted, she grew extremely hot. 

After she signed her name at the bottom, she set down her feathered pen and allowed her thoughts to drift as she continued to stare at the stars. The Valencian sky always proved to be so beautiful, and for a moment, she wished she had someone else to share it with.

\---------------------

The next few days of her lessons were spent with more talking. Aristide revealed his special lesson plan with her. By the end of the week, she was finally provided with her own personal swimsuit. It was white in color with some gray details, and went down to her knees with sleeves for her arms. She found that, while small in size, it was still comfortable enough to move around in. She left her clothes in her locker and surfaced outside in her new swimsuit for the first time.

Aristide grinned as she came walking over. He rested a finger on his chin as his eyes observed her figure. "My, you look absolutely beautiful! It fits you perfectly."

"Do you mean that?" She modestly brushed her bangs back. She tied her hair up prior to changing. "I confess, the suit is pretty comfortable..."

"I am glad to hear that! This will be the one you'll be using from now on." He glanced towards the pool and motioned to her. "Are you ready?"

Panic struck her instantly. She pointed towards it weakly. "Y-You mean to go in..._there_..?"

"Just a dip, I promise!" He waved his hands defensively. "Today I want you to get _familiar_ with the water. It isn't going anywhere, and neither will you. Just dip a toe...submerge...and we'll be done, yes?"

She began toying with her hair anxiously and followed Aristide towards the pool. Her limbs were shaking by the time she was standing in front of it. For so long she tried to avoid large bodies of water like the plague. Sometimes she had nightmares of stepping into a pool and drowning in it seconds after. All of these thoughts caused her to inch away. She found her instructor behind her and gnawed at her lip as he guided her gently towards the ladder. She grabbed at the handle firmly.

"Good! That's it!" He gently began motioning her body down a little. "Now climb down and put your foot in the water. See how it feels. And remember: it isn't going to hurt you, _cara..._"

She listened to him and slowly lowered her leg into the water. She noticed it was warm, and allowed her foot to completely submerge. She still held onto the ladder for dear life, and started shaking when she went a further step down. The water was at her knees, now. She didn't want to feel it any higher. To wrap around her body and completely engulf her...cause her to lose control of her grip and her breathing...

"_Buon Lavoro!_ Keep going, keep going...you don't even have to let go of the ladder. Just let the rest of your body go and hold on."

Valerie went to dip the rest of her body in, but as she went to remove her foot from the step, she slipped. She saw the surprised look of Aristide as she was sent backwards. For a quick second, her body was entirely submerged and her face was under the water. Instinct made her open her mouth and gasp, causing her to inhale a little bit of the water. She was pulled up right away and finally brought back to air. She started coughing violently in an attempt to get the liquid out of her lungs, and desperately clawed at Aristide as he became her only means of flotation.

"Are you alright!? I swear, I didn't expect that to happen. Did you-"

The last of the water came out from her mouth as she clung onto his figure. The embrace wasn't warm or comfortable...it was slippery and scary. She began to shake as his hand came onto her back, and tears started flowing out from her moistened eyes.

"Please...take me out....I do not want to be in here anymore..."

"Yes, yes, I will....Great job today...I'm sorry this happened..."

His tone was sentimental. She allowed him to bring them back onto the ladder and guide them out from the pool. Once they were completely out, she removed herself from him and sat herself down on the floor, hugging her knees close to her chest and sniffling. It still felt like there was more water in her lungs, and her breathing started to quicken. She rocked herself back and forth while Aristide watched her with sorrowful eyes. The tears were still coming down, though she didn't notice them.

"Be careful. You'll hyperventilate if you keep that up." She shut her mouth and breathed normally. "I think we should end today's lesson here..."

All she could do was nod. She gathered the courage to pick herself up from the floor, and passed by him without saying another word. She left for the locker room, where she stepped in the shower and attempted to clean herself from the chlorine. During the time she was in there, her thoughts were completely blank and her stare remained fixated on the tiled floor. She used a towel to dry herself off and changed back into her clothes, leaving her suit and exiting the room. She found Aristide catching up to her so she couldn't leave right away.

"I know today's lesson did not go well, but I assure you, next week's will be better." He took her hand and held it reassuringly. "I did not think something like this would happen, and I very much apologize for not taking that into account. You did wonderful, and I am very proud..."

"I think I will go home, now." She slipped her hand out of his.

"That's alright. If you're willing to try again, I am available this weekend." Even he could see the disinterest in her eyes. "Just an invitation..."

She said nothing more as she turned and left. Her gaze remained on the floor as she continued on. It was hard to feel confident right now. If he hadn't caught her sooner, who knows how long it would've taken for the water to envelop her lungs entirely...she shivered just thinking about it. She didn't even notice a dark figure she passed by quickly, in an attempt to return home and feel safe again...so she can stop thinking about what just happened...

**_"Valerie._"**

She stopped in her tracks at the familiar voice. When she turned around and found her eyes locking with Kane's blue ones again, she forgot about everything almost instantaneously.


	10. Well-Acquainted

"Commander!" The word left Valerie's lips in a surprised gasp. She was ashamed with how quickly she rushed over to him. "You're here...I wasn't expecting-"

"I returned as I promised. A little earlier than I thought, but I did not mean to surprise you." His words sounded so melodic. That was likely from how badly she missed hearing it. "-Are you alright?"

She wanted to ask him why he would say such a thing, but as her hand came to her face, she felt the tears that were still drying on her cheeks. Her eyes must still be reddened and puffy from the stressful experience she had not too long ago. She took a moment to dab at the moistness that remained on her cheeks and cleared her throat. The look in Kane's eyes was knowing and...somewhat _concerned_. He peered closely at her when she remained silent, causing her to say _something_ as to not keep him waiting.

"After what happened, I...I do not know how I feel." She bit her lip and looked away, wishing that she hadn't been so honest.

"Enlighten me on what happened."

She didn't even notice they started walking together. They were in the streets of Florenza now. She blended in so naturally next to Kane, who was always dressed in his elegant uniform. No one batted an eye in their direction. Even if they did, it was from mere _shock_ at the Supreme Commander's presence. No eyes were locked on herself this time. She felt better without the judgemental stares. She took a deep breath to settle down, and found how relaxed she was to be in this man's presence again.

"My lesson was a disaster, is all. This week had been good, but when I went in the water today...it did not go well." She gripped her arm tightly. "**I almost drowned.**"

"How unfortunate." He pressed his lips together. "-How did that happen?"

"I was climbing down the ladder into the pool and I slipped into the water. I did not know what to do, so I gasped for air, and...instead of that, water came. Aristide took me out in time, but I couldn't breathe." She shut her eyes tightly. "It felt like I was going to _die_..."

She could feel his stare on her face and opened her eyes. She found Kane looking at her with a troubled frown, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. She hadn't seen him so sympathetic before, even when she had been injured right in front of him. His eyes locked with hers, and slowly, he told her:

"I am very sorry to hear that."

"There are going to be precautions taken so it doesn't happen again. I still-"

"-Normally, there are devices used to increase your buoyancy so drowning isn't an issue. I wonder why you were brought in so early without any means of floating whatsoever." He pressed a finger to his lip in thought. "I'll have to speak with your instructor about this."

She grew quiet. She wanted to defend Aristide, but for all she knew, maybe it was a poor decision to have her go in the pool so early. Perhaps Kane's involvement was necessary; he was in the right position to be upset by such unfortunate circumstances. He certainly seemed to know enough about the situation. It warmed her heart hearing his concerns regardless.

"Well, it has been..._awhile_ since I have seen you. How are you doing, if you don't mind me asking..?"

"Fine. Rather, until I heard you nearly drowned under the supervision of an instructor I entrusted you with." He replied dryly. "I want to assure you, I haven't encountered this issue before. It may have been a neglectful decision, but I will ensure it was not intentional."

"Thank you." He bowed his head at her and her heart skipped a beat. "Um, Commander....might I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"You said you wanted me to fill you in while you were away. I just need to know if you want to hear about anything that doesn't involve my lessons? If you just want to keep this professional, I will gladly-"

"-No, no. You can tell me anything about your time here. I am interested to hear how well you are adjusting to Florenza. It's my duty to make certain that you are living comfortably here."

She blinked in surprise. She expected him to just want to keep things formal. She mumbled some words incomprehensibly as she thought of what to say. "Well, I did get food and clothes recently. With the gold you gave me. Which I am still thankful for! It was..._interesting_ shopping here..."

"Interesting..?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but heard a small growl emit from her stomach. She placed a hand over her shirt and smiled apologetically. She neglected to eat a reasonably-portioned breakfast that morning. Her lesson must've grew her appetite. She laughed nervously in an attempt to rid the embarrassment she felt at that moment.

"Ah, would it be alright with you if I grabbed something to eat? I haven't had lunch yet..."

"Not at all."

Valerie smiled once more. They happened to be conveniently close to a sandwich shop. She went in to order a small lunch, and brought her and the Commander outside to sit on the eatery's patio. The afternoon was still rather pleasant, the sky clear and the sun only lightly warming her back. A small breeze passed by as she and Kane settled themselves into the chairs. That was when she realized she was several inches away from the Commander again. It brought her back to the time he questioned her in that small room - when they had been sitting across from each other, eyes drifting and meeting with each other's every few minutes...

As she waited for her food, she drummed her fingers on the table thinking of what to say. The silence felt nerve wracking. She didn't want to waste his time by sitting here with her...she felt responsible for at least entertaining him with conversation. He must like her presence if he was willing to come back, right. She did not want to lose that interest of his in any way.

"I never quite expected I would be here." She motioned to herself and then him. "Alone with the Supreme Commander in Florenza...it seems so far-fetched when I think about it..."

"And yet, here we are." He commented with a gesture of his wrist. She laughed quietly. _How blunt he can be.._

"They have such wonderful things here. Bright, expensive, luxurious things...but it was all so lovely." She looked away as a troubled frown came on her face. "I do not like the way people look at me, though. Like I am an animal or some tourist..."

"What did you expect? A prosperous, sophisticated area filled with the higher class will obviously think less of anyone who strays from their expectations."

"But, how can I change it? I don't belong to their lifestyle, and adapting here seems so difficult..."

He leaned forward in his seat. "All you have to do is abide by their lifestyle. Say, the women here have a certain way of dressing themselves. What you see them wearing - wear it yourself. Note how they behave as well. Avoid words they don't use; pick up their habits. Eventually, they'll have forgotten you weren't ever one of them."

"So, what you're saying is..." She pieced it together. "Look just like _them_, talk like _them_, and act like _them_? That's how I'll stop getting this treatment?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Florenzians aren't known for adapting to outside customs or wears. They all prefer to flaunt their wealth in any way they can."

She slumped in her seat. "This must all be easy for you...you're exactly like them."

He observed her for a moment, then smirked. "This may be **hard** for you to believe, but I was in a similar position. I didn't come from a wealthy bloodline at all."

She blinked in surprise. "No, I wouldn't believe that..."

"It was easy when I learned to adapt to the customs and ways of others. To those like the people here. If you pretend to think as highly of yourself as they do, they'll assume you're just as important as they are."

She absorbed his words like a sponge. She wanted to ask him more, but they were interrupted when a server came and sat down the food. She thanked the man as he walked away and brought her attention back to Kane. He was gazing elsewhere now - into the streets where people were walking, and tapping his fingers together quietly. She took this time to eat some of her food and let it settle in her stomach. She felt much better, and having a moment to finally ease her thoughts. She wiped her mouth and rested her elbows on the table to lean forward in interest.

"Can you tell me more about yourself?" She asked. "I've heard so many things about you, but I've never had the chance to learn if they were true or not..."

"-You would like to know more of me?" He asked. There was a hint of curiosity somewhere in his tone. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head eagerly. "Of course. You're the person most talked about besides his majesty. And I figure...if you are going to be here checking in on me, the least I want to do is learn more about you so we can talk more properly."

He gave her his full attention now. She noticed the glint in his eyes again. He set his own elbows down on the table and folded his hands together, resting his chin on top of his knuckles. She melted just seeing his arms inches away from her own. "What would you like to know?"

'_Really..? He's just going to let me ask him questions like THAT?_' She thought of what to ask first. The one that was mostly on her mind left her lips almost instantly. "Why do you wear a mask? Is it because you do not want people to see what you look like?"

"The mask isn't to hide my identity. You already know who I am." He shook his head. "It's to symbolize rank. The King loves the _Carnevale_, and when he saw my mask, he had the idea to implement it into his armed forces. How it works is - the more detailed one's mask is, the higher rank they are. Mine was the inspiration for it, and therefore, is considered the highest in the hierarchy."

"I see...That explains why the only other person I've seen wearing a mask was General Rooke..." She looked at him curiously. "Where did you get yours, exactly..?"

"It was personally painted by my father. I was later taught how to craft my own."

She took this moment to observe it more closely and leaned forward. She could see the finer details better now - the golden paint strokes, the ridges of the swirls, and the reflective white beads placed along its edges. She couldn't think of another mask that looked as beautiful as his. She soon sat herself back and smiled. _'Finally, I'm starting to learn more about him. He seems so open about it, too....'_

"I'm sure you know about the rumors of yourself. Is it true you fought in the Polarian War like everyone says?"

"That is true, yes."

"...What was it like? They say it was such a brutal war..."

"Oh, it was. That war had the most casualties Valencia has ever faced. I was among the few that survived, and deemed a war hero for it." His gaze shifted from hers. "Despite what happened, I would not be where I am today if I hadn't joined the war. It's shaped my experiences in my field."

"I can imagine. I'm..._sorry_ if I brought up any bad memories-"

"-There are no good memories that can be attained by war. That's something every soldier learns."

She watched as his blue eyes fell to the table. This would be a good time as any to change the subject, but Valerie found herself confused. She asked, "-If the war was so hard on you, then why did you re-enlist..? And become the Supreme Commander?"

"Because I was particularly good at it, and I did not enjoy my life elsewhere." She frowned at that. "The King requested me to command his armed forces. He was relieved that we won, but incredibly worried from all the loss. He entrusted me to strengthen his army after the war. I couldn't reject."

"Well, we're in good hands, now...you've done such impressive work, Commander. Everything I've ever heard about you is nothing but praise and admiration. And I **agree** with all of those things. You are such a _capable_ man..."

She was surprised to find silence on his end, his eyes slightly widening. Then she realized how close she was leaning forward, with her head rested in her hand. It dawned on her that those words had left her lips _flirtatiously_, and the unsettling feeling in her stomach knowing that she had meant them. Quickly, she withdrew away and cleared her throat. She didn't understand why she felt so perturbed. His silence made her worry that she had stepped out of line...

"-Which, of course, is because you ARE very strong and commanding! You've managed to make Valencia the greatest imperial power, have you not? In my book, that is very-"

"You admire me?"

She turned numb as she looked at his face. "...Very much so, Commander..." _'But it's so much more than that. I deeply respect you. I enjoy your company. I think you're attractive. I think of you whenever you're not around. I might just have feelings for you..'_ These words made her throat dry. She swallowed. "More than you may think."

He said nothing as his eyes traveled over her face. After awhile, she found that a small smile had grown on his lips, and this time, it didn't fade away so soon. "-I admire you as well."

Her heart fluttered hearing those words, and she grew breathless. He must have meant that as a soldier, but the words still meant so much to her. She returned his smile as they shared a gaze, and nothing was said then. She felt strangely calm. And ridiculous for ever feeling embarrassed. They are two adults. Flirting is...a _natural_ thing, after all! _It seems to me like he rather enjoys it..._' She thought to herself.

He suddenly looked away to glance at the sky. Valerie snapped out of it and glanced the same way as him. It was approaching sunset by now. It hadn't even felt that long that they had talked, and she rather wished they had more time so she can ask him more things. He was quite an interesting character once she got to know a little more about him. And even after he had answered her questions today, she felt like he..._intentionally_ left out some details. And being the curious woman she was, she was craving to know what they were. She'd have to pry at the right time.

Kane suddenly stood from his chair and leaned forward. "Before I leave for today, there is something I'd like to do with you. Follow me."

He shouldn't have expected anything else but for her to jump up out from her seat, and happily follow him out. She was intrigued to see where he would take her and for what purpose. But she didn't bother pestering him with questions and quietly followed from beside him, smiling the entire way. She really felt like she was getting to know more about Kane...before, she hadn't even known his age, and only based her opinion on rumors she'd heard about him. It was nice to hear these things from himself, and witness him so..._open_ to answering any of her inquiries.

She discreetly glanced at him from the side while they walked together. He was looking straight forward and, while he had returned to his neutral expression, she could sense something more..._relaxed_ about his posture. 

\-----------------

As it turns out, the place Kane ended up leading her to was the same outlet she had been to before. She didn't dare tell him this, and let him bring her to wherever he pleased. She was surprised to find them both in front of the clothing store she had visited not long ago. It was the same place where all of those expensive dresses were, and she had to find her clothes in the back. As the two of them stood at the entrance, she looked at him uncertainly and pointed inside the building.

"You want to take me in..._there_? What for?"

"You mentioned getting strange looks. I would like to help by having you to pick out something you think the women here wear. But for yourself."

"Commander, you wish to..._buy me a dress_?"

"That's right."

Her cheeks burned. This was..._more_ than a polite gesture! Never had she met a man who was willing to buy her a dress. Granted, Kane had done much _more_ for her recently that this shouldn't have come to a surprise...but supplying her with necessities was different than indulging in a luxury. And she knew for a fact that she could survive without wearing anything fancy - she could just tolerate the strange looks, and pretend they didn't upset her. Rather than having him spend any more of his money on her...

"Are you certain? I do not really need-"

"-I insist. Please, go inside and pick something out. This is to help you adjust here more easily."

Hesitantly, she obliged and walked into the store. As she walked further in, she could see the other customers glancing from their apparels, only to quickly look away once Kane came into view. Valerie slightly smirked as she passed by them and uncertainly glanced at the section which contained the more rich clothing. She began to search through the collection of dresses but hesitated to touch any of them. She felt like she'd be degrading the material the moment her fingers would graze one....

There was another problem: she had absolutely no idea what to get. She never figured out her own 'style' before and simply wore anything that was comfortable or convenient...but now she had a **choice**. And surely others would judge her if she didn't get something flattering? This was something that was more formal, so she didn't want to make a wrong choice and receive more judgemental looks. She frowned as she turned around, and found Kane patiently watching her from behind with his hands at his sides.

"Would you mind helping me...for a moment?"

He stepped forward. "What do you need?"

"I am...not sure what to get. I just, well-" She grew a little heated again and fidgeted with her shirt. "-What do you think would look..._good_ on me?"

He stared at her for a moment before glancing at the dresses she was looking at. She figured asking him would be a wise decision, as he has quite a taste in clothes. At least, that's what she _assumed_ from his uniform. Kane easily picked through them and grabbed one in particular, which was entirely golden in color. It was a knee-length dress that had a lace trim and only showed a modest amount of cleavage. She noticed its beautiful details, from the slight touches of white glitter to the golden swirls that lined completely along the trim. The longer she marveled at it, the more ethereal it became - like something she would only wear in her dreams...

"This one looks beautiful." She took it from his hands. "The colors are gorgeous..."

He said nothing as he gave her room to sneak by. She found her way to the dressing rooms and motioned for the Commander to wait outside. She didn't want to keep him waiting long, so she attempted to slither her way into the dress as quickly as she could. It was an easy task as she just happened to slip right into the thing. Her frame had gotten so thin after these months. _'Perhaps, *too* thin?_ She wondered.

Valerie looked at herself in the mirror as she flattened down the dress. The reflection that stared back at her looked like a completely different person. She never wore fancy dresses back at home, as she saved such attire for special occasions. But there was nothing special now. People here dressed like this _every day_. She could certainly see the appeal, as she rather enjoyed the way it hugged her hips and gave her plenty more movement than a pair of pants would. The colors weren't too bad, either. Gold looked much better on her than she thought. Valerie flashed herself a smile in the mirror, and even though this was only to fit in with this sophisticated society, something about the look felt...right.

She emerged from the room and peeked out to find the Commander sitting outside. She decided to stand in the doorway, hesitating to call out to him. She grew apprehensive again - concerning herself highly of his opinion, and quietly hoping that she would meet whatever he envisioned when he picked it out for her. She decided clearing her throat would suffice to get his attention, and nervously clasped her hands down at her waistline as she stood shyly in the new dress.

"Commander? How do I look..?"

He turned his head right away at the sound of her voice. He stood from his seat and took a few steps forward to get a good look at her. She grew hot under his stare and looked away, pretending to be interested in the floor instead. Had she kept her gaze on Kane's face, she would've noticed the way his eyes widened as they curiously traveled from her head to toe. She did look up in time to catch the smile on his lips, and for him to place his hands together and tell her meaningfully:

"You look beautiful - I am sure you'll fit right in."

Her brown eyes lit up at his words. _Beautiful?_ Oh, how she had **craved** to hear that word from his tongue - how long she has waited wondering if he truly thought anything of her appearance...She hunched her shoulders together and looked away bashfully. She wasn't sure what exactly to say, so she muttered a _'thank you'_ before retreating back in the room to change back into her clothes. During that time, the blush refused to leave her cheeks - her heart beating vigorously in her chest just thinking of Kane calling her such a word. She was out of breath by the time she put her shoes back on, and took a moment to calm herself down before she left the changing room.

_He DOES think I'm beautiful..._

She met with him again and smiled nervously. As he promised, he bought the dress for her. She was amazed to hear how much it cost - such a small thing, worth so much! She did not attempt to stop him, however, and found it strange that she didn't have the urge. She was rather happy to have the dress in her hands as they walked out, kept safely in a large bag. Kane had noticed her smile as she kept glancing at it. She cleared her throat at the silence between them. She really should be saying more. He DID just buy her something pricey just so she would stop getting judged so harshly by these people...

"Thank you again, Commander. I am unsure how I can express my gratitude." 

"Not a problem at all." A few seconds passed before he added, "And call me 'Kane'."

She shot up in surprise. "What? But, wouldn't-" 

"Even though the formalities would _suggest_ you call me 'Commander'....I'd rather you use my name." He looked at her and smiled. "I think we can talk more properly once we have that out of the way." 

His words possessed her to smile. Never would she have thought she'd be in a position to call the Supreme Commander by his name. She looked away as she brushed her bangs to the side, laughing as she heard her words said right back to her. This would be getting rid of a huge formality she had grown so accustomed to, being in the service - yet, she was more than willing to let go of it. It made her feel so much more....at **ease**. It was also a reminder that she had gotten closer to him than she had before, and it was only reasonable for two well-acquainted people to call each other by their names...

"I agree. Thank you..." She swallowed hard as she attempted to get his name to slide off her tongue. "-**Kane**."

"My pleasure," His eyes drew over hers as he smirked. "-**Valerie.**" 

His teasing made her laugh.


	11. Black and Gold

The first thing she did that night, upon returning to her place and putting her new dress where it belonged, was write to her mother again. She knew her last letter was filled with all the new things she had experienced at the start of this week alone, but there was..._so much more_ to write about now. Of course, she made brief mention of the unfortunate swimming lesson where she nearly drowned...she did not want to scare Emilia in any circumstance, so she made sure to write more about the pleasant things that happened lately. And that meant finally letting word out of her time with Kane. She did make mention of him being responsible for the new apartment, but she let herself speak more of their talk from the other day.

She kept some things she learned of him a secret, figuring his experiences with war were more personal. She could already picture her mother having several questions about it. She kept things to a respectable amount of detail, but allowed some room to fawn over them. How could she _resist?_ This was the man she had feelings for, and what she learned about him only increased her interest. She even gushed about him buying her a dress - all simply because she was getting stares otherwise. She wrote of him in a good light, and sent the letter off on its way that next morning.

She decided to wear the dress out for that day, even on the way to her lessons. She noticed the different reactions she received from nearby gentleman, and the lack of scoffs from fellow women. It was quite the peaceful trip to her lesson with Aristide for that day. By the time she was there, she found him standing out front, tending to the flowers he had on sitting on the window sill. When he saw her arrive, he gave a small comment on how lovely her new dress was and how she looked in it. She thanked him and went inside to carefully store it away, wanting nothing more but for it to be safe and untouched.

"We are going to be doing things differently today." Aristide informed her. "What I did last time was...._ah..._ how would one say, _unacceptable?_"

Valerie smirked. "Kane talked to you, didn't he?"

He opened his mouth for several moments. She realized this was the first instance she had ever used Kane's name instead of his title, and quietly hoped he wouldn't pry. Thankfully, he didn't. "-Yes....not really _talk_, but he showed his **disapproval** for what happened. That is why we are going to be taking certain precautions today..."

She wasn't surprised when she found him taking flotation devices out. There was something different about him today. She could only imagine whatever Kane might've told - or warned - him about. He was cautious about getting her in the pool, but she was less afraid this time around when he gave her something to float with. She actually found some sort of comfort from hugging something close to her while she was in the water, especially when that 'something' was keeping her afloat. Aristide gave her an informative lesson that day about floating, and demonstrated methods on how to do it. Something about their time together today felt...more _formal_ than the last few ones.

She bid goodbye to him and found herself eager to leave. She wanted to spend a full day without receiving any looks for once. It felt almost natural for her to be back in her dress, and noticed how comfortable it was to wear now. She can see the appeal of wearing these...it gave her so much movement, and she almost felt like a true lady! One that belonged in such a place as Florenza....She pushed her hair back as she went outside, ready to be apart of the crowds for once. But when she found a figure at the end of the walkway, she knew that her plans would change. 

\------------------------

Kane's direction had changed lately.

He never planned to stay in Florenza for very long. In fact, he intended to leave the place ages ago and remain elsewhere. He was needed more back in Cadiz, with his strategists and soldiers. Anywhere else besides an island filled with snobbish, unicorn-obsessed people. He admired everything Florenza had to offer for their studies, and their accomplishments in the arts and sciences...but the people here were much too conceited for his taste. And that was quite saying something, as he worked for the most vain man in Valencia.

So, why _is_ he here? He already knows the answer, but it's still quite baffling.

He didn't involve himself in the lives of his soldiers or anyone else who worked for him. He didn't need to. He had an important profession that kept most of his time and attention. But what happened now was that he allowed himself to get _curious_. He had done what was necessary, collected what he wanted, yet there was something possessing him to want _more_. It wasn't the manifestation of his study nor was its cause, but one recipient in particular led him astray:

** _Valerie Toscani._ **

His fascination with her was as unadulterated as he led on. And he blamed that on how capable she revealed herself to be. But there was more after he scratched that surface, which had been done as he wanted to rid the annoying curiosity. He thought her beautiful the moment he saw her, even in the uniform of his cadets. The way she performed was just as enthralling, and he was annoyed at how quickly he had picked up on that. His interest from then only continued to grow. **She caught his attention**. After he learned more about her, he wanted to continue this involvement.

_That was the slippery slope that led him here._

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door close. He glanced up and found the woman of his thoughts strolling towards him with a bright smile. He noticed the dress he bought for her situated comfortably on her frame. He happened to put her in his favorite color per his own taste, as he thought it would compliment her the same. This certainly held true, as he found himself admiring the way her dress glittered as she approached him.

"Have you been waiting here?" He nodded. She blinked in surprise. "Why...?"

"I arrived a little early. I remained here until your lesson was finished." He led her back on the sidewalks to start their walk to her apartment. "Did your instructor _correct_ his _mistakes_..?"

"-Well, if you could call it that. I heard you **scolded** him more than you informed him."

He briefly recalled his talk with Aristide that morning. If he had been emphatic at all, he hadn't noticed it. In his mind, he just gave him a thorough explanation on what he had done wrong and how he could correct it. Kane did remember being a little strained during the process; it was stressful to recall how _scared_ Valerie sounded to him when she confessed she nearly drowned. He understood such a thing would be traumatic for her, and wished deeply for the situation to improve. He knew how to get through anyone in an instant, so Aristide should've understood the point very well.

"It's my job to do that when expectations aren't met. Things _did_ go better this time, right..?"

"They did. I was only teasing you." He looked away. "Aristide gave me something to use to float, and talked about how I can do it on my own. It took me awhile before I tried for myself..."

"Wonderful job." He noted that this process may take awhile at the rate it was going. "You got back in the water rather quickly."

She rubbed her arm and smiled at him. "Our talk yesterday helped me. It meant a lot that you cared, you know."

He nodded at her and focused on their direction, noting it would take a few minutes until they were there. He certainly didn't come today just to act as an escort back to her place - as suitable as it was. Their conversation the other day further encouraged his interest in her. Not that there was anything particularly _astounding_ about her presence - but her company was..._enjoyable_. He grew tired of following all the formalities whenever they spoke. He wanted those barriers down as he **intended** to speak with her more, and it grew tiresome hearing his status constantly after awhile.

\------------------------

When they were finally there, he assisted her inside the complex, where he followed her up the stairs and to her room. She seemed to be expecting him to come right in, as he found her holding the door open for him. He went to say something but found his mind blank, so he quietly thanked her and followed after. He watched as she fussed with her hair and uncertainly looked around. Once she saw him standing in front of the door, she motioned for him to get comfortable on the couch and tugged at the end of her dress.

"Wait here," She told him. "I'll be right back."

And so he obeyed. He sat himself on the furniture and waited patiently for her to return. His eyes couldn't help but wander in the meantime, at how simple she kept her decor, and the few framed paintings she had on the walls. That was all he managed to look at before she came back into the room, smiling as she stood there. He rolled his head towards her and noticed what had been changed. Around her neck was a string of pearls, each a similar yet slightly different color situated comfortably against one another. His eyes locked on them as he thought of how attractive it looked against her skin. She must have noticed his stare, as she began to slide one of the pearls between her fingers nervously.

"That's a charming necklace."

"This was a gift from my father. It became a present for my training graduation." Her look turned a little sad. "They're real. He put them together himself."

Kane had nothing else to say at that moment. He stared a little more at the pearls, ashamed he hadn't realized they were real at a first glance. He stood and slowly made his way over to her, attempting to get a better look at them. He realized how improper it would have been to keep his eyes locked on her chest, and met them with her instead. He took a second to quickly glance down at them, being the last time he'd concern himself with it.

"What a meaningful gift." He gently brought his fingers to the pearls on his own, allowing his gloved hand to make contact with her skin for a few seconds. He lightly stroked their surfaces with his thumb. "-It looks lovely."

She looked surprised. Her jaw fell open, yet no words could leave her mouth. He prolonged the slight contact by casually looking over the pearls, then gently setting them back to rest on her collarbone. His fingertips felt hot as he withdrew them - not realizing how badly he had wanted to touch her skin. He recognized the impulse when it surfaced the other day, but he hadn't been expecting to catch an opportunity. Almost naturally had he taken it. Reluctantly, he pulled away and allowed a reasonable amount of space between them. She urged a little closer to him, and he didn't move.

"_Kane.._." She licked her lips as she shut her eyes tightly, then changed the subject. "The dress helped me. I've gotten less stares. You were right...I looked just like them, and they didn't bat an eye."

"That's to be expected. It compliments you rather well." His eyes met with hers as she opened them. He felt that same warm feeling in his chest again. He was sure it wasn't because his uniform was too tight. "You should keep the necklace with it. Gold and white is a wonderful combination."

She brushed her hair to the side, eying him coyly. "Funny, I'm coming to like **black and gold** instead..."

It didn't take a genius to recognize she was talking about his clothes. He smiled unconsciously. "-Perhaps, we should try that on _you_ sometime."

"I would be more than honored, _Commander._"

He quickly cleared his throat. _He had to focus and not waste his time_. It was starting to trouble him with how distracting she could be. "-Valerie, I've a reason for returning to you. Rather than ensuring my instructions have been adhered. I wanted to discuss with you-"

"Oh! If you want to talk, then I insist we get comfortable."

Before he knew it, he was promptly sat back on the couch by her small hand. She sat herself close to him as she folded her leg on top of the other. There was an eager look in her eyes as she waited for him to speak again. He had been sort of expecting her to be so willing to hear from him, but her closeness took him by surprise. It didn't bother him regardless, and he found himself situated nicely as he rested one boot on his knee. Then he took it upon himself to ask her of one matter that's been on his mind - a topic that first intrigued him about her.

"-I recall from our first arrangement you mentioning your father; the unfortunate circumstances surrounding his passing." He made sure to choose his words carefully. "I know of your personal distaste with pirates, but I want to understand more. Just exactly how **strong** these feelings of yours are, and how prominent they are with your goals."

She took a deep breath. "So, you want to talk about pirates..."

He nodded, but deep down, felt himself on the verge of losing his composure. He recognized how weak he was around this topic -how long had he buried similar thoughts of his as to not burden his work. That was their first likeness he caught onto, and admittedly, the reason among others that he wished to know more from her. He was hoping these feelings would be validated when he'd hear elaborate. As she closed her eyes and prepared her words, he found himself mentally hoping they'd be they'd be the ones he wanted to hear.

"I have never met one myself, yet I have every reason to hate them. I am sure things would be very different if I had my father in my life still. But that is one thing I'll never know because of their selfish, greedy habits... Every story I have heard of pirates is how they steal, kill, and feel absolutely no guilt for any of it. How can feel better about themselves after taking the lives of innocent people and ruining their families? I will never understand it, and it makes me so..**angry...**"

At this point, she was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists hard in her lap. She took a moment to cool off. In that time, Kane looked at her in a mix of wonder and admiration - listening to how firmly she had said her words, and how he could hear the venom dripping from them. It evoked a very strange feeling...one he didn't have the time to understand. He knew one thing: he wanted to hear more.

"I had friends who were attacked by pirates. Who went through horrible things, and..." She looked away suddenly. "-Their lives were never the same. All of these stories, all of the women who have been wrongly touched and spoken to...it upsets me, and it inspired me to fight for them. To get rid of these horrible men who think it is justified to do whatever they want to frail girls when they have them in their gasp. Everything they stand for is disgusting, and I wish there was an end to them already."

He was so busy staring at her that he hadn't noticed the silence. She slowly brought her eyes to his and that's when he realized her story was finished. How unfortunate...he had been waiting for more. "-That was enlightening."

His response made her confused. "Why exactly did you ask me about this?"

"-Because I agree with you. You're speaking of a problem that not many people address." He leaned forward. "I mentioned my navy was working to abolish piracy, but there is a much bigger problem at hand. It's not a concern to many since the rich are typically most unaffected, but I fear pirates are going to become a near issue for Valencia."

"Are you sure this is something to be sharing with _me_..?"

"You already recognize it. What happened to your father is just one of the many instances I've heard reported about them as of late. And quite frankly, they are as horrible as you speak. I've had run-ins with pirates myself, and they are not cooperative to law. That is why they get away with the things you've mentioned - their influence is not one I wish to see in my homeland."

She looked interested now. "So, you're saying you _think_ pirates are going to come to Valencia..."

He held up a gloved finger. "-That's mere speculation. I'm just **concerned** about them. They are rogues above all, with principles that contradict everything I stand for. I had yet to meet anyone that was directly affected by them. I hold no personal grudge, but I am always willing to listen to anyone's victimization."

"I lost my father to them. They've hurt people dear to me. And they are the only way I will get justice for my loss." Those words sounded so emotionless as they left her lips. She decided to change subject. "-Would you care for some tea, by chance..?"

He quietly told her 'yes', as he was looking for any chance to prolong his stay. She dipped her head and soon disappeared into the kitchen. He found himself left alone with his thoughts and shut his eyes. He received the words he wanted to hear from her, but he wasn't sure just what to _do_ with them yet. He hoped this matter would find its way between them again, as he did not intend ending this discussion here. He heard her footsteps come in and watched as she began setting down small plates to hold the cups for them. She noticed his stare and cleared her throat.

"How long do you intend on checking in like this..?" She asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"With me. Hearing of my lessons and...letting me get to know you." She stood up straight and frowned. "This has only been my first week, and I've seen you twice so far. I just am wondering how often you plan to come around, is all."

He sat back in his seat and looked away, mentally working through his schedule of his time here in Florenza. If he were to tell the truth, he wasn't needed that badly here at all. He was biding his time just to check in on her. Sure, there were the matters of checking in on his fortress and overseeing his men stationed here...but there was nothing in drastic need of improvement. His soldiers did well here and had very little to report to him. That resulted in plenty of free time, which he spent in leisure working on his own projects he left here. If he were to stay any longer, the only chance of getting actual stuff done was crammed with such little time...But what he'd be staying here _for_ was another matter of itself.

_Could he see that being worth it?_

His eyes quickly darted back over to hers. "-I will be here on the days of your lessons, to meet with you after them. I can't promise I'll make it to every one, but any I am available to come to."

"Four days a week...?"

"Only if you'd like." He hesitated. "If you do not wish for or require my presence, I can leave you be in Florenza."

He noticed her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to rebut, but the sound of whistling suddenly came from the kitchen. She quickly mumbled an apology as she rushed into the other room. He sat back as she came with the kettle and poured the water in, allowing the tea to brew as she set it down. She sat down next to him, then remembered what she was about to say and frantically turned to him.

"No! Not at all! I mean...I would _like_ to see you. You are practically the only person I know here right now, besides my instructor." She laughed nervously. "And I think four days a week is plenty....if that's the most you can manage."

"All right, then. That's how often you will see me."

She appeared to be delighted as she grabbed for her cup. "I am glad to hear that...I'll be looking forward to spending this time with you, Kane."

The two of them took a few moments in silence to enjoy their drinks. In this time, Kane mulled to himself that this is how he will likely be spending his next few weeks - or as long as this would take. It had been an awfully long time since he put any effort into getting so well-acquainted with someone. He found it noteworthy that it was with a woman as well. Not that he didn't _want_ to go out of his way and meet new people - just that no one had been very interesting to him in a long while. And he was still pulled in by Valerie's words, and how beautiful she looked out of her uniform for once. He was still very curious with her, and their company was anything _but_ boring.

The two of them made eye contact as they returned their cups at the same time. He got to see her eyes flutter as her fingers brushed along his knuckles. This was a decision he would not regret.


	12. The First Chess Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time getting this update out, and the fact that it isn't that long. I've had a lot come up IRL that kept me from working on this, and I also started to work on another fanfic in the midst of this one. I'll definitely try to make the next one faster, and I'll be speeding up the story as well to get to the parts I want.
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading so far!

Valerie received a letter from her mother a few weeks after she sent the last one. She briefly remembered speaking mostly of Kane, and grew embarrassed when she received a response. She suddenly regretted pouring her heart out on that last page and spilling so many of the things that had happened to her. Regardless, Emilia was very happy for her and highly encouraged her lessons. She also commented on the many mentions of Kane, asking how close they were and if she had seen him lately. She decided not to answer that directly, beating around the bush a little in her reply.

It wasn't that serious, anyway. Sure, they were on a name-basis with each other now...but that couldn't mean anything special, the longer she thought about it. She saw no need to make a big deal over him just yet, and stuck with her personal details to write to her mother. She did feel a little uneasy sending the letter off, but shifted her focus onto her lessons instead. She found she was making quite the improvements, but the parts she truly looked forward to were the times she met with Kane afterwards.

\---------------------

The afternoons she spent with the Supreme Commander were practically the best times of her day. While she'd confess to forming a sort of friendship with her instructor, Aristide, she valued the time **after** her lessons more. It was always a pleasure being out with him due to the looks they'd receive - ones of astonishment and admiration. She learned quickly that Kane had the greatest respect in Florenza, and every time they passed any guards or military men, she would receive a tip of the hat from them. It was an entire different experience with him - and she **loved** it.

The next time she saw Kane, she wanted to spend their personal time together alone. He appeared the same as always - in his elegant uniform, his hat, and the mask on his face. _She_, however, began to dress a little differently. She bought a few more dresses in the Supreme Commander's absence, all of which were conveniently golden and black in color. She found a great appeal to the combination and couldn't help herself. Every time she walked next to him, she felt like her outfit was complimenting his. 

She led him to her apartment and settled in while he idled in the living room. Ever since he praised how the necklace looked on her, she wore it almost every time she was out. She got a few compliments from strangers on the street for her appearance. His advice was working almost too well - she even caught herself taking notes on what the other women were wearing. Rarely, she would eavesdrop on nearby conversations to pick up on the dialect, and was trying them for herself.

She liked how Kane spoke. It was..._intelligent_, but not as arrogant as the men on the streets. He also had that accent that she liked. No man could ever replace that, as far as she was concerned!

She walked out of the room after tying the necklace on, and found him sitting patiently on her couch. She stood there for a moment or two, wondering what to say. She still felt nervous under his gaze; the way he sat, resting his combat boot on his knee while laying his frame against the cushions...it certainly wasn't helping the situation! She anxiously began looking around the room, thinking of what they could do. She had excuses to go into public with him, but now she had to entertain him _herself_. She remembered about the games she had laying around, and searched through the cupboard where she kept them.

"Would you like to play a game..?" She asked.

He had been watching her, his blue eyes intently pressing on her back. He brought his attention to the shelf she was searching through. "What do you have?"

"Well, let's see..." She began picking through the boxes. "I have a deck of cards, _Bang!_, chess-"

She heard some movement. She looked back and noticed his stare was on the box her hand was on. She slipped it out and observed the picture of a chess set on the front. "Would you like to play..? I do not think it's an **ideal** game to start off with; I would much prefer checkers, or-"

"_Va bene così._ Bring it over and I'll set up a game."

She blinked once or twice before bringing over the box and handing it to him. She watched Kane carefully remove the set inside, setting everything on the table before them. The set wasn't anything special in appearance - a wooden board game, with simply-detailed pieces on a poorly-printed board. He didn't seem to mind, as he began arranging the pieces where they went. He set it up to where she played as white, and motioned for her to sit across from him. She pulled up a chair and brought it to the other side of the table so they were facing each other.

"Have you played before?" He asked.

"I used to play with my mother. I don't think I was ever good at it, though."

"Chess is my favorite game. My father taught me how to play when I was a child." His voice was eager as his fingers trailed over the head of the pawns. "I'm a renowned player."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Why have I not heard of that until now?"

"Have you ever been to a competition?" She shook her head. "-Then you wouldn't. I used to enter dozens of them in my childhood. I've won quite a few awards. I'm prestigious in the eyes of fellow chess enthusiasts."

He made his first move. She waited a minute before making hers. She already felt uneasy about the outcome. She was playing with an..._expert_? Her mother merely played the game with her to pass the time while they were waiting for her father. And as far as she remembered, neither of them knew very much about chess, past the simple playing rules. An uneasy feeling arose in her chest as she played with him, praying that he wouldn't look down on her lack of practice.

A thought distracted her in the meantime. Perhaps conversation would deter him. She sat back in her seat coyly. "It actually makes **sense** chess would be your favorite game..."

He moved his piece without looking at her. "-And why is that?"

"Well, you're the Supreme Commander. Surely you've heard the saying, _'war is like a game of chess'_..? The soldiers are the pawns and the pieces?"

"It's an insightful analogy." He moved his knight along. "Then again, some also say war is like a card game."

"Hmm. What do _you_ think..?"

He was quiet as he focused on their game, pressing his gloved fingers against his chin. He played his turn, addressing the question with a slight shrug. "Truthfully? It can be a bit of both."

She took a glance at the board. She had an _idea_ of what she was doing, but by now he already captured a few of her pawns. And the game had just _begun_. She decided to continue on with the conversation, in hopes of distracting him. "Why?"

He sat back in his seat, finally tearing his eyes away from the board. "Imagine yourself in my position. If war were _truly_ like a chess game, I would be telling my pieces where to go and what to do. I account for any losses or victories - I'm one step ahead. But the things that are truly unpredictable, what I cannot predict in time, would be considered a sort of wild card."

"So, you have your chess pieces and a joker?"

"Practically."

She held her piece in between her fingers. "That's an odd way of looking at it, isn't it?"

"The most true to my experiences. I would know."

He watched as she played her piece, then proceeded to capture it. She huffed in her chair as she took a good look at their game. In the span of their conversation, he already captured quite a bit of her pieces. She hadn't even realized she left so many openings; she must've been too absorbed in his words. Valerie continued to play and curiously watched his turns. He'd spend a minute or two staring, _thinking_, before he'd move his piece. And it'd be somewhere completely unexpected - yet, she quickly learned, it was all apart of a strategy he played.

While she spent several agonizing turns attempting to find any openings to capture his pieces, he already cornered her. Her gut sank as he moved his piece towards her last one, the word smoothly slipping off his tongue. "-_Check._"

She examined the board in awe, then slumped in her seat. She had to admit failure. She weakly moved her piece to the side and watched as he easily captured her king within the next few turns. It felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders knowing the game was done. _'That was stressful_', she mused to herself. She ran her hands through her hair as she watched him clean up the pieces, arranging them into their rightful spots again.

"I do not think I could play another game with you," She confessed. "I already know I am going to lose."

"I don't intend on a second game. I want to teach you something." He informed her.

Just like that, she was inclined to listen. He set up the board with ease and looked at her carefully. Then, he motioned to his black pieces with a gloved hand. "You seem to play with only the next step in your mind. Chess is a game of strategy - you want to think _several_ steps ahead, and consider your opponent's move every time you make yours."

"That is a basic rule, yes."

"But you're not _executing_ it." He picked up a pawn and leaned back in his seat. "You move your pawns without much thought. They give room for your other pieces, and there are advantages you can make with them. If you'd have seen what I did with mine, I'm sure you'd understand."

He moved onto another piece and began explaining to her how it could be used. Despite not ever having very much interest in the game, she found herself listening intently. He sounded so confident in his words. He even went to the extent of executing some of these strategies in action, and she followed his words carefully. When the time came for him to wrap up his advice, she found herself wanting desperately to play with him again. She held a hand over his as he went to remove the pieces.

"I would like to try again, if you don't mind? Now that I know a bit more about the game..."

His eyes glanced down for a moment before he nodded. She got so excited when she played her first move. Kane was more than willing to partake in another game, and this one went by much quieter than their first. She was too focused on her turns and trying to follow his advice. She didn't understand how he could've talked to her so casually while playing all of these strategies...even with her head in the game, he still managed to capture many of her pieces. And while she nearly got to corner him, he played the game so that she ended up in the same corner as before.

Watching him take her king away and end the game with that infamous '_checkmate_', she sat back in her seat with displeasure. When she glanced at him, however, she found him smiling, looking at all of his pieces that she managed to capture on her side.

"Not bad."

It beckoned a smile on her face. "Really?"

"You're in the right mindset. That's good." He had the freedom to clean up the board now. "That was very fun."

A noise emerged from her lips. "Rarely do I hear someone call a game of chess _'fun_'..."

He looked at her with a smirk as he placed the game back in the box. She took it from his hands and returned it on her shelf. She felt confident just knowing he enjoyed their game together. She was awfully rusty with chess - but that hadn't ruined the afternoon. He still looked spirited as she leaned on the table, keeping her attention on his mask and his eyes.

"Thank you for teaching me. I can see how this would be a very competitive game..."

"I've taught quite a few people how to play chess. You caught on quicker than most."

"How much _have_ you earned from this game, exactly...?"

"Competitions yield more gold than one may think." He shrugged. "Then again, I was also paid to teach the game. If I could earn a salary on it, I'd keep it as a job."

"I never would have guessed this about you..." She confessed. "Every day I seem to learn something new about you."

Kane grew quiet for a few moments. His eyes went about the table in thought. She didn't feel the need for a reply, anyway. They'd grown closer spending more time together, and by this point she could very well call him a friend. But every day, feeling these things around him and _knowing_ that they were only growing stronger....she knew she wanted _more_. As she observed his face, he looked away from her and glanced outside of the nearest window. It was then, she realized, they had played these games until the evening - the sky was now a beautiful shade of orange outside, signalling the sun was nearly setting.

She stood from her seat immediately. "I did not realize how much time has passed..."

"Neither have I." She heard Kane get up from behind her. "I tend to lose track when I'm having a good time."

Her heart skipped a beat. She turned around and found him checking a pocket watch. He returned it as he went to address her, giving her a dip of his head. She felt it was too soon to bid him goodbye. If only they could spend hours together longer....she wouldn't even mind playing a hundred chess games! He seemed to make everything enjoyable, and as long as she could hear his deep voice and stare at his beautiful mask....

"I'll be heading off now. I stayed a little longer than intended." He informed her.

She rubbed her arm as she looked at her door. "If I am going to be honest..." She hesitated with this sentence. "I wish today had gone longer. It was fun learning how to play chess with you. And the rest of the time we've spent - it is all so enjoyable."

He let out an interested hum. "I've come to enjoy our time together as well." She seemed elated at this reply, and his lips twitched. He began heading over towards her door. "Have a good evening, Valerie. I look forward to speaking with you tomorrow."

There was a tight yearning in her chest as she watched him open the door. Yet she did nothing to stop him, watching as he carried on. "You, too..."

His eyes lingered on hers as he left, and only turned away once he had to. For a moment, she swore they shared something in their gaze. As she closed the door behind her, she let out a long sigh. For once, she didn't feel entirely at peace being alone in the confines of her own home - she wished she still had someone to share such time with. Begrudgingly, she began to make herself dinner, but stopped when she looked at the shelf of games. When her eyes locked on the chess box, her thoughts went to Kane.

_It's going to be like this for awhile_, She thought.


	13. Busted Communicator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long update 'cause I'll be working on another story in the meantime. Hope this suffices until the next chapter!!

Kane searched around in the pockets of his coat as he stood in the middle of a large room, the sunlight from a nearby window warming the upper half of his body. He would describe the smell a mixture of chlorine and dust, which was likely attributed by the pool to his right and the high ceiling above his head. It reminded him of the many indoor swimming rooms King Casimir had in his castle - except this one was less intricate in the finer details, and he had willingly brought his presence here.

Aristide watched as the Supreme Commander momentarily reached in one pocket, then surfaced a small bag full of gold. It was brought into the other man's hand, and soon carried out of sight into a nearby locker. Kane's eyes watched his figure walk about the room - contemplating quietly to himself how long it had been since he left his fortress. If all went well, he planned to be gone for the rest of the day, made possible by him finishing up his work that morning. So much effort made just to afford himself half a day's worth of free time...

There was a light chuckle as Aristide returned to him. "_Grazie_, Commander. I cannot believe it's already been a month since I started teaching your cadet! The time flies by so fast..."

"And how is she doing? Making great progress, as I expect..?"

"Oh, absolutely! She's in the water much more now, and while we are still working to the deeper parts...she moves freely. It is a beautiful improvement to see."

His eyes scanned the large pool across from them. It was a remarkable point for Valerie, and he was proud, to say at the least. He always checked in with her after her lessons...but there came a point in time where he needed to hear from another perspective. His consultation now with Aristide was partly for the upcoming monthly payment, and for a small check-in on her progress. He was deeply invested in how she was doing.

And how surprising that was - a month of him staying in Florenza purely for a woman he was interested in. Granted, it was partially for his involvement in her temporary living quarters and receiving the proper training as to proceed with her career - but he was finding more reasons to stay the longer he spent with her. It felt too soon to leave her where she was now, and he already knew he'd have an urge to come back. Any excuse or reason - and he'd take it. That was why Kane worked nonstop where he was every morning; to try and stay on track with his more dutiful responsibilities he'd been neglecting.

_Time really has flown by..._

"-She is beautiful, you know." Aristide's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I say that completely off the record. It's more than a pleasure working for a woman with such vigor."

"I assume you say that for most of your clients..?"

He laughed. "You must know me too well. But I digress. While I find that I teach much younger students, there's always a charm meeting someone older that's willing to learn. She's not far off from either of us, is she?"

"I'm aware."

"Valerie talks to me about you. It makes me wonder how long you have been in Florenza." Kane looked away from him. "You are mostly in Cadiz from what I hear. Or wherever his majesty resides."

"It isn't any of your business."

"Just a speculation." He waved it off. "She doesn't call you 'Supreme Commander' anymore. She calls you Kane."

He crossed his arms, growing impatient with this conversation. He wondered why he became so heated with that last point - he was normally very patient when being pressed. "-I asked her to."

At this point, they were making eye contact with each other. Kane kept his stare straight as he attempted to show his annoyance through his body language. Aristide's eyes glanced down before he closed them and chuckled to himself once more. The point must have been made. The instructor turned from him and carefully brought his fingers along the stems of the potted plants nearby. The silence brought both men to a moment of tension, especially with how long it lasted. Eventually, it was interrupted by the lighter voice:

"What do you intend on having with her...?"

His eyes slightly widened behind his mask's sockets. He leaned forward and repeated, "My intentions?"

"Please, do not mind me asking. I only want to know because I think we both might share the same interest." He turned away to face him again. "I would not want things to become _awkward_ if I find we are searching for the same thing. And you know I respect you greatly. She is only one woman, after all..."

"Are you telling me you have interest in courting Valerie?"

"I understand such a thing may be unprofessional in our state now, but I would keep it outside of my hours. I know how stern you are with treating my clients with the upmost respect and space--"

Kane already knew where this was going. He unfolded his arms and allowed them to drop to his sides, watching the other man tend to the plants. He didn't owe Aristide any bit of his personal affairs. While they were close acquaintances, aware of the other's capabilities, he wanted to keep their relationship strictly professional. He still wasn't sure _why_ he had even made mention of this - or how he had gotten the audacity to ask such a thing from himself. Valerie was an adult woman. She could make decisions for herself. He didn't want to share any concern in that.

"What you plan on doing isn't any of my business. So long as you respect her, I won't have to be involved."

"Ah. So you _weren't_ planning on asking her yourself..." He felt his coat tighten as those words left his lips. The man smiled. "-That is relieving to hear. And here I was thinking you two were getting so close..."

"Are we done here?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! Thank you for your the payment again, Commander. There is just one thing I wanted to ask...Seeing as it has been some time since she's started, would you be interested in watching Valerie's lesson today? She said she would not mind if you joined."

He mused it over for a few seconds. He planned to spend this last hour speaking with his spymaster, but he figured Deacon could be patient and hold it off for a day. He gave a simple nod to the man, who motioned for him to get comfortable. It wouldn't be that long before she came, though Kane desperately hoped they wouldn't make small talk. He was fortunate as Aristide left him alone, getting the pool prepared in time while the Supreme Commander sat himself at a table.

When his back was turned, Kane moved a gloved hand to his wrist and felt under the folds of his coat. Feeling the indentations of a circular device, he pressed his forefinger on a button and listened to the quiet beep it emitted. After a few seconds of waiting, there came the awaiting sound of static - obliging him to lower his head and speak quietly:

"_Dovremo parlare domani."_

There was the small sound of shuffling. A voice replied, "_All right._"

He pressed another button, ceasing the receiver immediately. Aristide glanced up in time to make eye contact with him again, and they both looked away simultaneously. That was when they conveniently heard the doors open. Their heads turned to find Valerie Toscani walking inside.

\----

She had been expecting to meet with Aristide inside as usual, which was why she hadn't noticed the extra pair of eyes in the room when she walked in. She greeted her instructor as they shared a handshake and a smile. She was surprised to feel him slightly pat her back, but paid no mind as she dropped her things. That was she found a figure dressed in black and gold from head-to-toe patiently sitting at one of the tables, which caught her attention./p> 

"Kane!" The name escaped her lips. "I did not see you there..."

He dipped his head in her direction, but he didn't need more than that. She was just about to approach him before Aristide stepped in front of her.

"Yes, the Supreme Commander is here to watch your lesson today. I thought it would be appropriate for him to see how well you've been doing." He motioned her away. "Let's get started right away so we do not waste his time!"

She was hesitant to prepare so soon, but caved in and followed Aristide's orders, retreating to the locker room to put on her swimsuit. It felt tighter than usual. She tied her hair up and left the room. The whole time, she could feel Kane's stare. That was when she realized _why_ she felt so different - this was the most bare he had seen her. The uniform he first saw her in covered completely everything...

She turned her head and found her instructor frowning. It curled into a smile when he noticed her attention, then began their lesson from there. He acted as if the Supreme Commander _wasn't_ less than a couple feet away observing them, proceeding with everything like normal. But she did. She had a desire to do everything well and to _not_ embarrass herself under his supervision again. She didn't have that to worry about - as everything went smoothly and according to plan, ignoring a few imperfections here-and-there.

Every so often, her brown eyes would look away from the water and to Kane. He would be watching her. Other times, he'd have his gaze focused on something on the table. Or was it his arm? It was hard to tell from how far she was...

_"Oh!_"

She jumped upon instinct when she felt Aristide's hands grip her sides. She whipped her head around and he smiled apologetically. "-You were turning into the deeper end, _cara_...I am just watching out for you."

"I see." She relaxed. "That's alright..."

It would have been, had she not noticed him hesitating to remove his hands. That happened to be a reoccurring thing during this time - his touch finding its way onto her somehow, and if they were without contact, he'd be pressing close against her. She understood it was likely for safety reasons and this hadn't been the first time such a thing happened. In fact, she thought such closeness was regularly apart of her lessons. He was acting as her flotation device more than anything - but in front of the Supreme Commander, it felt..._slightly indecent_.

She felt uncomfortable and removed herself from him. He looked slightly surprised, but applauded her regardless. "Wonderful job! You're moving so freely..."

She thanked him and found her eyes darting in Kane's direction. She had been doing this a lot - wanting to see his reactions. He didn't have much of one this time. She turned around and found Aristide looking at her strangely again.

"You seem distracted..."

She acted surprised. "Am I?"

"Well, maybe we can pick this up another time. I wouldn't want you at any less than your full potential with the Supreme Commander around."

"If you insist..."

He assisted her out of the pool feeling a little defeated. He watched as she dried herself with a towel; a habit he had after their lessons. His eyes wandered over to Kane a few seconds after, who had also been observing the sight. He tore his eyes away respectfully when she had to lean over, and that was when Aristide felt peculiar. He rubbed his chin in thought as he watched her skip over to the other man, and noted the small smile that grew on the Commander's lips.

'_Perhaps he hadn't been so truthful with me...'_

\----

The first thing she wanted to do was to get out the chess game again. She had been practicing all that morning, reading tips and trying them for herself. There was some sort of appeal to this game the longer she practiced with it. She was already feeling better about the results, this time around.

"You wouldn't mind if we played again, would you?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"Not at all. You're asking me to play my favorite game."

She smiled and finally took a seat once the pieces were arranged. This time, she was playing as black, and Kane as white. He motioned for her to make her move first. She managed to move one of her pawns before hearing a quiet beeping sound. She looked around the room in confusion, but after hearing it quiet down, she shrugged it off and continued to play. They were going very well into the game this time around - she was making her movements slower, but that was because she was watching Kane's turns attentively.

He was the one to break the silence.

"Does your instructor normally get that close to you..?"

"Aristide?" She asked as she moved her bishop along. "He is just making sure I don't drown, or go any deeper than I am comfortable with."

"Even when he was holding your sides in the shallow end?"

Valerie frowned. He was a little more _touchy-feely_ today than before. She had no clue as to why that was. It was a little embarrassing having that happen in front of him. But why would he bring it up? Had their contact been so obvious? She didn't mean to appear close to the man - it was in the middle of her lesson, and she felt comfortable not feeling entirely alone in the water.

"It's just professional. It happens quite often."

"Hmm."

He captured her rook. She was momentarily distracted by the move and had to recalculate her strategy. In the middle of her thoughts, she could hear that beeping noise again - it was still relatively quiet, but took a little more time to go away now. She shook her head at the distraction and moved her knight. Even Kane appeared to be unsettled by the noise - taking longer than usual to make his move. The silence made her uncomfortable.

"Are you-"

_BEEP!_

The beeping was loud this time, and the Supreme Commander set down his chess piece in irritation. He folded up his sleeve and that was when she noticed the device on his left wrist. It looked complex and had various buttons on it - dark gray in color with red and green buttons flashing. There was something in the middle of it that looked like a camera or a scanner. She realized that it was the source of the noise. Kane tinkered with it for a moment.

"Sorry. The damned thing has been going off this past hour-"

He pressed a button and it ceased the beeping. She leaned forward and looked at it in interest.

"What is it?"

"A communication device. My son invented it. I helped with programming and wiring it."

"You have a son..?"

He was too preoccupied to address her question. He untied it from his wrist and laid it down on the table, opening the back panel with his gloved finger. That was when she noticed the minuscule wires prodding out from the opening. He leaned forward to inspect them, grabbing a small pair of pliers from one of his pockets. She watched him fiddle around with the wires for a minute or two until the small device was brought back to life. The screen on it flashed for a moment, then the blinking lights went away.

"Amazing..."

Completely forgetting about their game at hand, she grew invested with this small device. Kane didn't give her a very long time to look at it. He grabbed it and tied it back on his wrist. She huffed as he brought his sleeve over to cover it. Just like that, he went to finishing his move - sliding his rook where he wanted it. She found herself too distracted to play properly anymore. She motioned to his covered wrist.

"What exactly does _that_ do? Does it let you talk to other people?"

He motioned to the board. "Make your move, and I will tell you."

She did as was told, half-assing a slight movement of her last pawn. Kane looked at her dully as he captured it. 

"It's so I can easily communicate with my elite. I can speak to them through the device, and it also lets me see them through a temporary holographic state. It makes distance no issue."

"You mean, _that_ thing can produce three-dimensional images..?"

"If you'd like it to."

She wasn't aware of the pieces he was capturing, as she was busy asking about this invention. She had always been curious about the devices she'd seen around Valencia - neat gadgets owned by the upper classes. She's secretly loved their designs, finding most of them were composed of gears and made in a way where they were able to rotate smoothly. The idea of clockwork was appealing to her. It hadn't occurred to her that Kane would've been the one behind all of these engineering choices.

She allowed the game to end shortly after that, making moves where he could easily capture her pieces and progress the game. When she was put in check, she tried to make it seem like losing wasn't her objective all along...but as he took her king away and set it aside, she could see the disappointment in his eyes. She had been aiming for a better game this time, but her thoughts turned elsewhere... 

"That was a good game. I'm going to need a lot of practice if I want to beat you."

He didn't say a thing as he cleared the playing field. She helped him clean up the game and return it into its rightful box. After that was done, she offered him a drink in hopes of getting him to stay. To her surprise, he accepted. She gathered them some refreshments and decided to set up the table and chairs on her porch outside. So they could sit together and gaze at Florenza as they relaxed for a bit, hoping the view would keep him longer this time around....

\----

Kane felt there was a lot on his mind, which was why he was thankful he was offered to stay. He was hoping that watching Valerie's lesson would ease him, but his damned thing started malfunctioning during that time. He tried to fix it while not taking his attention off of her, but that just made him distracted. Not to mention he had to watch Aristide get so close and personal with her every time he looked, and that made him want to focus on fixing the small communicator instead.

He hoped it wouldn't interrupt their game, but it did. He'll have to notify Bishop about this defect as soon as he can.

The Supreme Commander sat himself to the left of the table outside, which gave him the view of the ocean from afar. He listened to the birds chirping and the commotion from down below. They were perched just before a large garden with a small little marketplace to the right. He glanced down and watched the people walking below. Beyond these sights were roofs of nearby complexes and houses, nothing too inherently interesting to gaze at for long. 

After noting their environment, he brought his attention back to the table and found Valerie sitting across from him. She set down her drink and flattened her dress just as a breeze passed by. His eyes curiously came down and he was suddenly reminded of how she looked back at her lesson - seeing her exposed legs and thighs, as well as her arms and collarbone...He'd confess to staring at times, admiring the way her body moved. Recalling how water trickled down from her body; the way she surfaced, gasping for air...it made him shuffle in his seat.

"Let me take a wild guess here..." Her voice tore him from his thoughts. She leaned on the table coyly. "-And say that you seem good with machinery?"

"You'd be right."

"So, _what_? Are you an inventor?"

"I am a lot of things. I've made many devices for the King, I execute improvements for my army's weapons...and I like to design, build, and maintain many personal projects of mine."

"So, you're smart! I think we established that already."

He chuckled, much to her surprise. "Then tell me, what are _you_ good at?"

"_Me?_" She repeated. "Well, before I moved and started my training, I liked to critique art. I used to go to museums and visit shops to collect beautiful paintings."

"Is that right?"

She nodded, remembering the paintings hanging in her room, waiting for her eventual return. She didn't realize how much she missed that hobby until now - gathering beautiful arts and crafts to decorate her space. She glanced behind her and into the barren walls of her apartment, realizing that's something she had been missing. Kane noticed this and cleared his throat to get her attention again.

Leaning forward, he told her, "I am also an artist."

"Are you? I think at this point, you're willing to tell me you're anything."

"But it's true. I helped paint my father's toys when I was younger, and went into portraits shortly afterwards. Now I paint landscapes and beautiful scenery - his majesty has my works on the walls of his castle."

Her jaw fell open. What _could_ she say to this? "-Really? Then, would you mind sharing your work with me someday?"

"I would be glad to hear your opinion."

She dipped her head and waited a few moments before scooting her chair a little closer to his. He didn't stir. She decided to take it the entire way and placed her chair right next to his. Kane shifted at their closeness, but allowed her to lean towards him a little.

"Would you mind telling me about the other things you do? What other _talents_ and _surprises_ you may have waiting for me..."

He agreed. And he was more than happy to enlighten her on this interests with clockwork, mathematics, languages, and clothing design. She absorbed his words. Even though many of his interests sounded boring on the surface, the way he talked about them made her think twice. He went into detail naming her all the languages he could speak and ones he was still learning. Then he talked about how he was taught to make and repair clocks when he was a child, and found interest in how they worked. When he spoke about his minor interest in fashion and designing armor for his soldiers, Valerie found herself sharing most of his opinions.

At one point, he told her that he had left Valencia to pursue engineering and becoming fluent in other languages. He attended great schools in Marleybone for years to accomplish this. She asked if that's where his accent came from. He confirmed her suspicions, and she soaked in this knowledge of him.

Every now and then he would ask something of her - and she'd come up short. Her life was nowhere near as interesting as his; she lacked many of his talents and capabilities. He still must have found enough charm in her to ask further of her few interests, which happened to be art, fashion, and her slight enthusiasm in theater. The last one came as a surprise to Kane, but he still listened to her talk about the plays she'd seen. She was surprised to learn he shared interest as well. 

\----

They only noticed the time when it got colder out. Evening fell upon them in only a few hours. Valerie was the one affected by this - shivering when a draft came by. She had to excuse herself to put a coat on, and while she was at it, brewed them a couple cups of coffee. When she returned, she found the beautiful sight of the shops and homes below turning on their lights. The sky above them was clear and filled with endless amounts of stars. She was breathless when she took her seat next to him.

"The nights are so beautiful here," She told him.

He took a sip of his coffee before looking for himself. "They are."

She breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the warmth from her coat and the presence next to her. She smiled at Kane while his head was turned. How she craved to have someone here to share something like this with...after spending weeks of looking at these sights alone, retreating to her solitude every time he had to leave...but now he stayed, and sharing this with him was just as lovely as she imagined. She clinked their cups of coffee together and tittered when she saw the confused look on his face.

"It is nice having you for this long. Usually you would leave only after a few hours."

"I made an exception. You wished yesterday was longer, so I extended my stay today."

Her eyes appeared to glow. "So, if I asked you to stay the night simply because I wanted you to..._would_ you?"

He laughed. How _charming_. "That depends how nicely you'd ask."

They locked eyes with one another, and things went quiet. When the peaceful noise of the streets, crickets, and distant splashes of the ocean replaced their conversation, they were left staring at _each other_. That was when Kane remembered how beautiful he saw her today - during her lesson, and even now, watching her cling onto a small coat wearing a golden dress underneath. As for her - all she had to do was stare at his masked eyes a little longer than usual to get that **craving** again.

She leaned closer and brought her hand onto his arm, resting her side against his shoulder. The contact warmed him. He watched as her hands delicately found their way to his glove. That was when he felt her squeeze his hand. He marveled at how small her fingers were and carefully squeezed back. A noise emerged from her throat. She took the liberty to rest her head on the side of his arm. They remained like this for several minutes - no words exchanged between them, listening to the noises of nature, and holding each other's hand.

. . .

Eventually, this was interrupted by a knock on the door. They glanced up in surprise, their contact broken right away. Kane turned to her and asked, "Were you expecting someone?"

"Not that I know of."

Getting up from her seat, she felt a little hot and folded down her dress. She went to the door and held a hand over the knob. She checked through the peephole first to see this unexpected visitor. She was surprised to find a mask on the other side - a completely white bauta, the wearer covering his head with a dark blue sheet held by two buttons on the sides. She noticed he was wearing a hat with a golden trim, with a black cape that covered the rest of his body. He was standing still, shifting his weight to the other foot as his blue eyes wandered around the door.

For a moment, she felt afraid of opening it.

"Kane? Do you know anyone who wears..._ah_...a bauta mask and a cape?"

She could hear the Supreme Commander shuffle from his seat and come into the apartment. He ushered her to the side and checked for himself, a hum escaping his lips as he recognized the figure.

"Yes...let him in for a moment."

He stepped out of view. She obliged, unlocking the door and twisting the knob until it opened.The figure was slowly revealed in the doorway. He was shorter than both of them, but only by a few inches' worth. The cape still covered a good portion of his stature, but now she could see two layers of coats - his first layer the same shade of dark blue, and the one underneath black with a golden trim. He was currently holding a cane in his right hand, his left held behind his back and out of her view. Everything about this man screamed _'suspicious_'.

He spoke, "_Buona sera._ Is this the residence of Valerie Toscani?"

"Yes, that is me. Who are you?"

Before she could have the chance to reply, Kane stepped in between her and the man. "-Valerie, this is my spymaster and emissary, Deacon."

He brought his attention to the shorter man and quietly asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I had a feeling you were here. I tried to contact you, but...well, I'm sure you know the communicators are busted."

He rolled down his right sleeve and revealed the same device Kane had on his left wrist. She looked between the two several times, unsure of what to say. The Commander muttered a few swears under his breath. Deacon rolled his sleeve back up and moved his free hand onto his cane, leaning on it so he could tell them quietly:

"_Kane, I need to talk to you._"


	14. Amore

Kane gave a patient wave of the hand to Valerie as he stepped outside to speak with this 'visitor'. On the surface, he appeared calm. He closed the door behind them and quietly promised the woman he'd be back in a few minutes. Deep down, however, he felt rather impatient, as he already anticipated what this 'talk' was going to be about. And he didn't want to have it so soon.

Ensuring their conversation couldn't be eavesdropped, they went out of earshot from the door. They walked into the hallway and steered clear of the staircase as Deacon led the two of them out of sight. Kane sighed with little patience as he rested himself on the wall, shifting his weight as his gaze went to the other man. He gave him a skeptical look behind his mask - one he knew would portray his frustration on being disturbed at such a personal time.

"I thought we were going to talk tomorrow..?"

"Yes, but other matters came up I needed to speak with you about. To no avail..."

He motioned to his broken communicator. He figured this would be the best time to take care of such a problem, and held his gloved hand out. Deacon got the message and untied it from his wrist, allowing him to take it and inspect it. He took out the pair of pliers from his pocket and began to mess with the wiring. As he worked, he could feel the other pair of blue eyes intently watching him.

"I spoke with Rooke before I came here. Both of ours are broken."

"Yes, I'd inform Bishop about it, but I have no means right now." He trimmed the end of a wire and watched as it sprung to life. He handed it back to him. "What was so urgent that you needed to see me?"

"This....**_whole thing._**" He gestured around. "Your absence from Cadiz is starting to have an effect on our resources. Pulling Rooke already caused setbacks, but with _your_ disappearance-"

He held up a hand, and Deacon quieted down immediately. Calmly, he replied, "I assured you I would be returning by the end of this month, and I intend--"

"-It's already been a _month_, Kane." He dropped his arms to his sides. "Without you or Rooke's command, our soldiers aren't prepared at _all_ for the war. We're behind on our resources, and Bishop can contain everything for only so long. I am starting to worry that you postponing your return will end unfavorably."

"I understand this is a vulnerable time for our military. I'll fix everything when I return."

A long sigh sounded from behind the bauta mask. Before he could say anything, they heard a door opening and closing nearby. They peered around and found another occupant standing in the vicinity. They decided to move their conversation elsewhere, climbing down the staircase and finding their way outside. They stayed near the walls and bushes of the garden. No one else happened to be out at this hour, which was fortunate for them.

Deacon reached into one of his pockets and surfaced a pack of cigarettes. Kane watched with unimpressed eyes as he lit the end of one and inhaled from under his mask. As he exhaled, he noticed the judgemental gaze and brought his eyes away.

"This is the first I've had in weeks. It's a stressful time."

"If Phule managed to quit, then I expect you will, too."

He brought his head down and nodded vaguely. Now wasn't the time to be pestered about his habits. The thought of even _touching_ his pack hadn't occurred to him until now. He was anxious. Kane could sometimes be difficult when it came to his own decisions - Deacon seldom had the luck to appeal to his senses, especially when he insisted on being stubborn about it. Rarely came such cases...but it was apparent this talk wasn't going to be easy.

"This...._woman_, you've been around." He flicked the ashes off his glove. "Who is she, exactly?"

"I expect you already know?"

"I've done the research. But I don't know _who_ she is."

Kane was quiet for a second. "Tell me what you have."

He took a moment to recall his half hour of background checking. "-Valerie Toscani, 36, and born in Tuscany; a cadet under the temporary command of Rooke. Has no previous family members that have been enlisted, and the latest change in her file was to recommend navy training."

"You found her residence."

"I had intuition you'd be here." He shrugged his shoulders. "That, and Rooke informed me you were still in Florenza."

"He mentioned her name?"

"No. But after I heard you were entrusting a previous client with a personal business and left on the same day as the cadets' graduation, I assumed you were with someone." He discarded the cigarette, using the sole of the shoe to extinguish its end. "That was when I asked Rooke, and he mentioned her."

"..."

"When I looked at what has been reported back from our base here, there were mentions of the Supreme Commander overseeing the work. And I know they aren't in as dire need of your assistance as, say, Cadiz would."

"Where are you getting at..?"

"You're wasting your time here. And I want to know why it's with this woman."

Kane started to rub his temples. He never underestimated Deacon - he was very good at his job, this just being one example. Even though he expected this to happen, he still didn't quite have his answer as prepared as he'd like to. There were things he was still unsure about. His silence was noted as the other figure stared at him. Eventually, it was broken with a question.

"-Have you formed a relationship with her..?"

"No. Not...." He looked away. "Not _yet_."

This obviously caught his interest. "So you two have formed a connection, then?"

"_Dio santo_, how else do you want me to put it..?"

Deacon remained quiet for a few seconds, absorbing this information. He rubbed his chin under his mask. Although he speculated as such when he learned a woman was involved, he hadn't expected to hear such an answer. The Court have gone several years without seeing Kane involved with anyone. The thought hadn't occurred to any of them - at least, not until _now_...

"I highly suggest you wrap this up as soon as you can. His majesty is starting to get concerned with not having you around. He asked me to have you back tomorrow."

The Supreme Commander shook his head. "Not possible."

"It is, if I arrange a ship to come by for you."

"Deacon-" He held a hand over his mouth for a moment. "-That is not necessary. I need until the end of this week, at **least**. Then, I assure you, I will have everything back in my hands."

His posture deflated. "A week is all I can ask for. I worry this is going to distract you any longer. You've spent too long over here as it is."

"You think I don't know that?"

The two of them grew silent. There was a little tension growing between them - he could tell Kane was getting stressed. He expected nothing else from delivering this news. He had a feeling his return wouldn't be so soon. And after learning _why_, Deacon couldn't exactly _blame_ him. The least he could do was ask King Casimir to grant a few days more before his return, and see if Rooke can continue overseeing things in the meantime.

He waited for the right time to ask. "What makes her so special to you..?"

"That's the one thing I don't know." He crossed his arms. "She shares a distaste in pirates, has the same interests I do, and she's very determined with her ambitions..."

"Sounds like your type."

Kane chuckled, then hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe you're right."

"I should leave now if I want to make it back by morning." He flicked open his pocket watch to check the time. "I trust you'll be spending these next few days wisely..?"

"I will. Thank you, for this."

"I owe it to you," He slid the watch back in its rightful place. "Glad to hear you're finally willing to see someone."

"_A risentirci presto_."

They exchanged respectful nods as the other man departed, leaving Kane to reflect on their conversation. He did this for a brief time, taking a small stroll on the stone path and staring at the bushes in thought. He mused on many things - the most apparent being how he will manage to leave Florenza for a good time without feeling like he has left Valerie. Such an idea would leave him conflicted, and even more disturbed at the fact that he'd feel dreadful otherwise...

\----

Valerie pressed her head against the door a few seconds after they left. Although not appropriate, she intended on listening in to their conversation - wishing to know more about this strange man, and what business he exactly had with Kane. She ended up sighing in defeat when she heard their footsteps disappear down the hallway. She removed her head from the door and retreated to her couch, where she resorted to sitting and waiting for their return.

The longer she sat there, the more her thoughts wandered. It felt almost like a dream, holding the Supreme Commander's hand and listening to the noises of the night together. Just when the two of them got comfortable, they _had_ to get interrupted...what would've eventually happened if Deacon hadn't come around, she wondered? Had they truly been going somewhere, or was she just imagining things..? He gripped her hand back, she could've _sworn_...

After several minutes passed, she sighed and stood from the couch. She went outside to collect their cups and began washing them in the kitchen. The moment was long gone, so there would be no need to continue talking out there. As she dried her hands, the sound of knocking came from the front door. She practically skipped to it and peered through the peep hole. She was delighted to find Kane waiting on the other side.

She swung it open to find his surprised face. She noticed he was alone. "Where did Deacon go?"

"He had to leave."

He dipped his head and she got the message to move aside and let him in. He plopped down on one of the cushions and sat his hat on the table. Something about his posture seemed fatigued. Her eyes curiously stared at his hair as she sat next to him. She was curious to know what exactly was said - there was something different about him...

"What did you two talk about?"

"Personal matters."

_'So he's going to play this game?'_ "Was it something urgent?"

He shuffled in his seat. Judging by the way he lowered his head, he must've caved in to her curiosities. "I return to Cadiz in a week. How long I will remain there is unsure, but I will have a great absence from Florenza when the time comes."

"Wait, you're going to leave, just like _that_..?" She widened her eyes. After a second, she narrowed them suspiciously. Deacon must have brought something up to urge this. "I thought you had things to attend to here..."

"I've attended to them long _enough_. My stay here is starting to affect things, and I must return as soon as possible." He looked away for a moment. "I think it's important to tell you."

Her look turned troubled. How else _could_ she take this news? If he were to leave, she'd be alone here. She hadn't made that many friends here, and it was difficult blending in without him. She wasn't sure if she looked forward to any of that. "Couldn't you do something to stay..?"

This entire time he appeared serious, but now she saw a look of emotion cross his face. He looked conflicted. His next words came out slightly weary. "How many times I _have_...I'm afraid the King has grown impatient, and requests my assistance again. I cannot reject his majesty."

She leaned towards him slowly, bringing a hand to fiddle with his badge. "Not even for me..?"

A noise escaped his throat. "I've already been here a month _for_ you."

"Can't you make it a little longer, then..? I'm simply not ready to say **goodbye** to you so soon-"

Before she could finish, he sharply inhaled through his nose. Just imagining what would happen in his absence unsettled him. He'd seen how close she had gotten with Aristide....and after learning his intentions, it was inevitable she'd be asked by him soon. He only had less than a week to make his move. There was no use avoiding or questioning this anymore. He understood what he wanted with her. He just needed to get through it as soon as possible if he truly wanted this.

"When I first inspected you back at your post, I did not believe I would find anything special about you. Nothing past what I wanted to know, of course." He got more comfortable in his seat, resting his elbows at his knees and intertwining his fingers together. "But there was something about you...something that caused me to believe we had more in common than I thought."

Her eyes were inquisitive as they went about his mask. He turned to look her in the eye. "-It has been a long time since I wasn't so busy with my career. I haven't had the time to form a connection with anyone beyond my coworkers and family."

"That makes sense. You are a very busy man..."

"Which was why I got lucky with you. Actually talking and spending time with a woman...I forgot what this was all like."

She smiled, dipping her head slightly. "I cannot _tell_ you the last time I really had...a man to talk to. I got so swept up with my military career that the thought just never occurred to me. Wanting to meet and get to know someone..."

As her words trailed off, she realized exactly _where_ this conversation was heading. That was when she lost the words she was going to say. She weakly looked up and found a smile on his lips. It was relieving to know she was on the same boat - Kane hadn't realized how much he distanced himself from others until he met her. And to think, all it really took was some initiative...

"Where were you going with this..?"

Her voice snapped him from his thoughts. _Now was the time to finally address the elephant in the room._ "-I think you can tell I enjoy your company. I can assure you, I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble just for **anyone**."

She felt her ears burning. "I thought you would for ANY 'promising soldier'..."

"I found more to admire about you. Your taste in the arts and fashion, it's...congenial. You're passionate, you're beautiful, and I see lots of potential in you. You remind me of myself, the more I think about it." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Knowing I have to leave Florenza - I think I am going to miss you."

Her heart began to pound in her chest. After all this time _waiting_, the tension they've endured - _this was finally happening_. Clenching her hands, she decided this would be the best time to finally spill her true feelings about the Commander. With so little time until he had to leave, why waste it?

"I started having feelings for you the moment I saw you." She moved her eyes so she wouldn't have to see his reaction. "I heard so many things about you; I just thought you were a celebrity all those young girls fawned over. But actually meeting and getting to know you....I realized there were things I didn't know. You are much more of a gentleman than all these rumors led on,."

She closed her eyes, feeling too nervous to look at his face. "I know it is unprofessional - I'm your subordinate, but _everyone_ was always talking about you and saying these things....I'm not sure how right it is to feel anymore..."

He laughed, startling her. "You _do_ know I am the highest in my position? I can do whatever I want."

She became flustered. "_Still!_ Isn't it...wrong, to feel this way for your superiors..?"

"If we are going by that logic, should it be immoral for me to feel this way about one of my soldiers?"

"...Well-" She slumped in defeat. _He had a point_. "What I am trying to say is...you are very famous. You're the sort of a man I would only have in my dreams."

His eyes glowed in delight at this information. "Is that so?"

"Moving into my own place, thinking about you all the time...it leaves me feeling lonely. There are many things I want to share with someone else, and you have been the only one that has been here with me."

She became touch-starved and found her way to his shoulder, where she caressed his epaulets. Confessing this to him left her hot inside, but the conversation was anything but tense. "You do not know much I am going to miss you...I am not sure what it's going to be like to live here without you around."

His hand slowly came to her face, where he rubbed her cheek using the side of his thumb. She leaned into the touch and frowned. Something about this situation made her heart sink. _Confessing to a man that she only has a week left with..._

"I'm glad you feel the same way," He told her.

"I feel more strongly for you than you think..."

Her body experienced that familiar yearning again. Kane made no move of protest when she managed to get a few inches away from his face. She could feel herself lightly trembling. Just now she noticed he lingered of the smell of smoke, but even then, it wasn't a bother to her. She was close enough that her shoulder brushed against his insignia. He brought his arm around to press the back of the couch, allowing her to fill in the gap between them and rest her hand on his chest.

He still didn't move. 

She let her touch linger for a few moments, waiting to see what would happen. Her breathing pounded in her ears. Eventually, she grew the courage to draw her gaze to his face, and found a curious look in his eyes. There was some sort of spark in them. _The same one as before._ Her hand found its way to the side of his face, which she slightly caressed as she licked her lips. His stare didn't break, and in a moment of awe, she attempted to finger her way under his mask.

This caught his attention. He guided her hand away with his, making her whine in disappointment. "Much too early." Was all he said.

Her hand felt cold. She warmed it with a slight huff. "Even _now_?" He nodded. "-Must you always wear that mask?"

His hand came to her back, where he pressed her against him. She made a surprised noise as the side of her face touched his. "You'll see my face eventually. No need to get impatient."

"But you're leaving..."

"-Florenza. Not _you_." Butterflies emerged in her stomach. "I'll ensure we still have contact. And even then, I have full intentions on returning to you."

Her eyelids drooped. She brought both her hands to the side of his face. She was still shaking. "Kane..."

His voice became a whisper. "Yes?"

"..."

She didn't know what came over her. How long she has waited for this, and now that the situation was unfolding before her, she wanted to seal the deal. Slowly, she began to lean forward, closing her eyes as the space between them grew smaller. Goosebumps grew along her arms the moment his breath came onto her skin. They didn't have long to go before their lips interlocked. She let out a small moan feeling his lip. She practically melted on him as he brought her closer using a hand on her back. She was urged into his lap as their kiss deepened, wrapping her arms around his neck to gain better leverage. 

_Oh, good god..._

Their position was making her hot. The way they passionately pressed their lips together created a small burning sensation in the pit of her stomach. She readjusted herself, more or less straddling his lap. They made strong eye contact as they pulled away. She recognized the look of desire in his irises - the way he spread his legs as he leaned back on the cushions. His gloved hands trailed their way to her hips, where they started to lightly finger over the golden design of her trim.

"I guess now would be a good time for me to ask nicely..." She rested her forehead on his mask. Her grip felt weak as she grabbed at his uniform. She was so close to losing her composure, though she desperately tried not to show it. "-Would you stay the night with me..?"

Kane was quiet for a moment. She wondered why he wasn't saying anything until she realized he had hooked his arms under her thighs. In that moment, she was brought into the air as he stood from the couch, supporting her with an arm under her rear and the other on her back. Her legs squeezed around his form as he held her. The air felt cold against her skin as he began walking them out of her living room. The heat between her legs grew immensely when she realized they were heading towards her bedroom.

"I can make an exception," He finally told her, digging his fingers into the bare flesh of her thigh. She shivered.

The last tender thing she recalled was him opening her door using the sole of his boot. What happened the rest of the night was anything but gentle. It would permanently settle in her mind. Not once during their evening had Kane taken off his mask - but it wasn't necessary. Everything else they shared; their closeness, the contact of their skin, and the conjoined experience neither of them had in years...She shivered in delight recalling the places he touched her and the things he whispered into her ear...The image of his body under that military uniform - so clean, lined with abs and muscles...she never fell more in love. His strength came to a surprising advantage pleasing her - she had experiences she instantly obsessed over. 

. . .

. . .

The air felt hot as she slowly laid back on the sheets. Her blankets and pillows were a mess - a result of their _heated session_ that lasted longer than she expected. She was still writhing from the release she had only moments ago. The smile was wide on her face, humming in delight as Kane rested beside her. She could see how sweaty he had become from the experience. Watching it drip from his neck and onto his collarbone made her bite her lip. His eyes looked tired as they met with hers, but the pleasure was apparent on his face. He stood from her bed and went through the trouble of picking up his clothes and folding them. 

During this silence, his voice broke the ice. "You have a beautiful figure." 

Her cheeks darkened when she realized she was still nude. Her eyes hungrily trailed down his figure. "And you have such an attractive build..." 

He chuckled, then added sincerely, "Every part of you is gorgeous." 

She remembered the way he squeezed and touched her frame merely minutes ago. She busied herself with making the bed and noticed he had neatly set his belongings on her nightstand. The one thing he still neglected to take off was his mask. By this point, she didn't really care. He shared enough of himself with her. Though, she was curious if he'd end up _sleeping_ in the thing...she'd imagine it'd be very uncomfortable - and all to keep most of his face a secret...

"Would you mind if I used your shower?" He asked. 

She shook her head and motioned for him to go on, playfully grabbing his hat and setting it on her lap. "I'll hold onto your things so you won't think of leaving."

"Sounds fair to me." 

As he cleaned himself up in her restroom, she held his hat close to her chest and sighed in bliss. She eventually set it back with his other things and brought herself into her covers, hoping and waiting for him to join. Several minutes passed as she got comfortable, and that was when she heard the door open. She didn't dare open her eyes and check for him - not wanting to appear _too_ desperate. She suppressed a squeal when he came from behind and spooned her figure. His arms wrapped around her stomach to hold her close, and she relished the contact. 

That was the first night she hadn't spent alone. And she loved every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the wait was a month's worth long, and this is a rather short update, so I apologize! I really do need to get to my other story again, but I hope to get to the next one very soon. Things should be hitting off from here. 
> 
> Note the rating has changed. That's because of the implications and some details in this chapter.


	15. Under the Mask

Valerie awoke the next morning. The first thing she felt was a chill climbing on her back. She rose from the blankets and glanced behind her, only to see an empty space on her mattress. She frowned as her hand lingered over the sheets, rubbing through the folds thoughtfully. She didn't expect Kane to stay in the morning, although she was hoping to wake beside him. Her skin was feeling cold after they slept in such close contact all night...

She sighed and brought herself out of bed. She was delighted with what happened last night. Not only had the Supreme Commander returned her feelings, but everything that happened after was..._icing on the cake_. She couldn't believe he felt the same way. It was almost like a dream, the more she thought of it. But what she experienced that evening - within the sheets of her own bed in the ungodly hours of the night - was most definitely _real_.

She found her dress neatly folded on a chair. There wasn't much she had to pick up, and found virtually no evidence left of last night. She went into the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee. She slept in an hour late, but felt a little tired. And just a bit sore, in a few particular areas...

As she waited, something caught her eye. She was surprised to find a note sitting patiently on her dining table. It read: _'Good luck on your lesson today'_

\----

Wearing a nice dress for the day along with her father's pearl necklace, she was almost impatient to get to the building. She wanted to have her lesson over with already. She anxiously awaited to see Kane again after she finished...Everything before then just felt like it was killing time. She eventually met with her instructor at the door. Aristide complimented her, and she brushed off his words, far too distracted. The man noticed her impatience as she excused herself to get ready. He tapped his fingers as he waited, and found his thoughts were swarmed with troublesome feelings.

"I am ready."

He found her in her bathing suit - still so stunning in his eyes - waiting patiently to begin. He noticed her thin frame more than he usually would, and struggled to keep his focus as he watched her get into the pool. They began their time for the day. Her fear was nonexistent at this point - she was able to swim freely this time around. Although he was paid for another month's work of progress, he believed Valerie was at a great pace already.

Before they knew it, her practice for the day was over. He excused her to get cleaned up and changed, and anxiously waited outside. She did more than well today. Everything she did was with confidence, which he found appealing. He was proud of her as a teacher, but as a man, he admired her efforts a little _more_ than professional. That brought up what he'd been dwelling on this entire morning, and he uncertainly took a seat at one of the tables to ponder on it further.

Aristide was still unsure of asking his client out. His talk with the Supreme Commander _should've_ assured him nothing he speculated would happen, and yet, he was still unconvinced...He truly didn't know if there was a thing between them, he figured trying on his end would be an admirable effort regardless. It was better to make his move than to bite his tongue in wonder. If the worst happened, he could at least get her off of his mind and keep their relationship professional as it should be...

She soon emerged from the room. She seemed eager to leave, as she was about to head straight towards the door. He managed to stop her in time by jumping out from his seat and stepping in front of her. He smiled apologetically and brought his hands together. She seems to be restless, judging by her inability to stand still at that moment. _Almost as if she's got a date!_

"You did wonderfully today. I seriously think you're becoming a good swimmer by this point! And to think, it was just my job to teach you how to swim..."

"Yes, I felt very..._inspired_, today." She responded with a smile. She corrected herself and stood up properly. "-That is only because you are a wonderful teacher! I can only be as good as you are."

Her words encouraged him to carry on with confidence. Taking a deep breath and holding his hands together, he told her slowly, "This past month has been a delight with you. Our personal lessons are wonderful, and different from the others I offer." All the other women he worked with temporarily came to mind, but he focused on the one in front of him. "-I think you are a lovely woman. You are strong, confident, and you are very kind. I was wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch sometime? To get to know each other better, perhaps?"

At first, she took this as a friendly invitation before realizing what he was implying. The answer immediately settled on her tongue - a firm _'no'_. Although she might consider Aristide a friend past their teacher-mentor relationship, she didn't want anything more. He was kind and somewhat attractive - no doubting that - but after what happened last night, she simply couldn't bring herself to make arrangements with other men besides Kane. At least, not ones like _these_...

She ensured her refusal was polite. "Aristide, you are a wonderful man, but I am afraid I want our relationship professional. You are an amazing teacher, and I appreciate everything you do for me. I just do not want anything more than we currently have."

His posture deflated, the smile on his face slightly falling. "I see."

"Do not take it personally! If you wish to know me more as a friend, I would be more than happy--"

"-Don't worry about it. I had a feeling you _would_ say so." At her confused look, he elaborated. "I assumed you and the Supreme Commander were already an item. He comes by so often to get you, and the two of you seem close. How happy you look while talking to him; I've seen his smile as well. The signs were fairly obvious, looking back at it..."

She held a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Did others truly believe her and Kane were already a couple? They were seen together quite often in public. The idea hadn't occurred to her until now. She found it flattering hearing it come from someone else. Seeing the disappointment on Aristide's face made her feel guilty, but then she remembered who exactly was waiting for her beyond this door. She'd have to wrap this up quickly.

"Thank you for the lesson today. I hope this does not change anything?"

"No, no of course not. I apologize for keeping you - you seem to be in a rush. I won't stay in your way."

With that said, he stepped aside. She gave him a thankful bow of the head before leaving through the door. She didn't even glance back as it closed behind her, and when her eyes found the familiar figure of black and gold waiting at the end of the path, she skipped over to him. Kane had been speaking with someone on his device as she approached him. He promptly ended his conversation once he saw her. That was when they made eye contact for the first time after last night. There was something different about the way her heart thumped when she saw his blue eyes.

"Did your lesson go well?" He asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Everything went just fine."

"_Bene._" He pulled at his gloves, admiring her dress as he leaned forward slightly. "Are you hungry? I'd like to take you out for lunch."

This time, she was quick to accept such an invitation. "That sounds perfect."

\----

She was surprised when she found them casually strolling into one of the higher-end restaurants in Florenza. Thankfully, she happened to be dressed for such an occasion. They found rich couples and families sitting at the tables outside, chattering away while clinking their glasses. Kane opened the door for her and she found herself surrounded by marble, gold, and beautiful glass windows. She only had a moment to observe it all before they were tended to by a server.

Either he made a reservation in advance or he didn't need one, because they were led to a table right away. Theirs happened to be outside. They had a beautiful view of the canals nearby. Valerie didn't have to say a thing as she politely sat down in the seat that was held for her. She faced Kane across a well-set table, with the view of boats and gondolas to their right, and groups of wealthy people to their left. After their glasses of water were poured, they were left alone.

"Saying this is beautiful would be an understatement," She told him.

He didn't respond right away. He was currently shrugging off his coat and setting it on the back of his chair. It was now she finally saw him in what he usually wore under that uniform - which happened to be a red ensemble matching the color of his ascot. It still had a golden trim with buttons, beautifully detailed like his coat, with various swirls and designs. She hadn't thought red would compliment him that well, but...._he still looked very attractive_!

"I enjoy the food they have here. We're not here for anything grand."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Why _are_ we here..?"

"I figured something a little special wouldn't hurt."

She toyed with him and placed a hand on her chest endearingly. "My, my...a first date, so _soon_?"

There was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he glanced up from his menu. She tore her gaze away to look at what was on hers. All of the classic Valencian dishes caught her eye. She decided to go with something light in the end, seeing as this was merely a lunch date. Kane had the same thing in mind when he ordered. When they were left to wait for their food, there was a moment of quietness. She squirmed a little in her seat as she decided to address the thing that had been on her mind all day. Just thinking about it made her hot again...

"Kane, about last night-" She hushed her voice down so only he could hear. "It was more than wonderful, and I wanted to thank you for giving me a pleasant evening. I really enjoyed everything..."

She felt pathetic for putting it so timidly. He leaned forward and smiled, much to her surprise. "I had a good time as well. I apologize for leaving so soon - there was a lot I had to get done."

"I found the note you left."

"I didn't want it to seem like I left in a rush."

They passed more time by gazing at the water and talking about how beautiful of a day it was. Their conversation felt almost natural, and for her, it was hard to believe she was on her first date with a man in _years_. Prior to this moment, she'd have thought such a thing would be nerve-wracking and quite a big deal. But as she shared more insightful conversations with Kane, easily talking about their days and what they'd been up to, she felt anything _but_ nervous.

Their food eventually arrived, disrupting their talk. Neither of them minded as the server set down their plates and politely excused himself. This was the quieter part of their time together. She took a bite of her food and _'mm_'ed quietly at the flavor. She worked a little more on her serving before placing her fork down and looking at Kane. He had barely touched his plate in this time. Instead, he was intently staring at the tablecloth with his hands folded. Clearly, there was something on his mind.

"There actually _was_ a reason I wanted to take you out." He confessed suddenly, shifting himself in his seat. His gaze traveled about the table before eventually coming to her face. She gave him her full attention. He hesitated for a few seconds. "Would you like to go out with me..?"

These words made her heart burst in excitement. She had to sit up straight in her seat to address such a question. _Of course_ she knew her answer. She would have accepted such an invitation a month ago. But he appeared somewhat nervous in this moment, his eyes having a hard time staying on her for very long. She smiled and pretended to think about it for a second, evoking a confused reaction on his end.

"I will, but on **_one_** condition." She leaned forward with a grin spread on her lips. "-You must show me your face."

He looked surprised at the demand. "My face?"

"Yes. The moment I see it, I will be your girlfriend."

He looked uncomfortable at this suggestion, but as he found the playful smile on her lips, he realized it was nothing serious. He couldn't help but chuckle. Although, the proposition wouldn't hurt - it wasn't that big of a deal to him to keep his face concealed from her for very long. It was quite a small thing to ask in return for a relationship. If this was the price, then he'd gladly pay it.

"I will take my mask off, but only in private."

She brought her glass to her lips and giggled. She hadn't expected a '_yes_', but she was more than thrilled that her little plan _worked_. "Of course..."

He seemed to be more comfortable to eat. They got through the rest of their lunch at a good rate, exchanging words and smiles through their small meal. Just _knowing_ that this truly was a date with him, and in this moment he had asked of her...she felt giddy inside, and had a terrible time attempting not to show it. By the time they were finished and already back on the streets, she was incredibly eager to be alone with him again.

\----

When they were back in her apartment, Valerie felt nervous. Her mind wandered during their walk back, contemplating on her and the Supreme Commander's relationship. What else _could_ she think about on the 15 minute walk back? They chatted a little in that time, but he seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts as well. Once they were alone, whatever was on their mind was promptly brushed away as the two of them got comfortable.

She turned to him and smiled confidently, awaiting what was promised to her. "Anytime you are ready to show me your face, go right on ahead."

He smirked at her request. "Dying to know what I look like?"

"_No stalling."_

He bowed his head and brought his fingers to the edge of his mask. He began to raise it from his face, the string holding it around his head slowly unwrapping with the movement. She felt almost dazed as she watched him do this - his features revealed to her at such a teasing pace. It was almost like he did this intentionally. Her jaw fell agape as his mask was entirely removed and held in his hands.

Before her, she found, was the face of a handsome man. One that would have belonged to a model, she thought. She could see the things she noticed much better now - his sunken cheekbones, his sharp jawline, and his curved chin. What stood out the most were his piercing blue eyes that watched her carefully as she stepped forward. She noticed he had a widow's peak at his hairline, and smiled at how adorable that was. She imagined he would have a few scars on his face - what with fighting in those wars - but everything about him seemed clean. She couldn't find an imperfection anywhere.

In awe, she placed her hand on his cheek. Her touch was warm on his skin, and her fingers trailed slightly over his lips. He smiled uncertainly once she withdrew.

"Nothing special, is it?" He asked. She shook her head right away.

"No, it's _everything_. You are so....so attractive..."

Her hands grew shaky. Their close contact was making her breath run short and her heart beat rapidly. She looked down and curiously reached for the mask in his hands. He allowed her to take it. She got the chance to observe it in her own hands and brought her thumbs along the design and beads. She got curious enough to flip it over. Her eyes traveled the inside until she noticed some handwriting at the bottom. She leaned forward to get a better look, and read the word aloud:

"_Gaz...pacho?_"

Kane noticed she was looking inside and promptly took it back. She frowned feeling it out of her hands. "-Who's Gazpacho?"

"-Gazpacc_io_." He corrected. "He...is my father."

"Oh, right. You mentioned he made that mask."

He nodded before looking at it and setting it aside. She smiled seeing he didn't put it back on, and enjoyed her second gaze at his face. _Of course_ he'd be hiding those beautiful looks under that mask...she hadn't expected anything else. She got closer and brought her hands along his jawline, enjoying the touch of his soft skin. It was nice to actually gaze in his eyes properly. Not that she _didn't_ find some appeal in his mask - it was the most beautiful one she'd ever _seen_ \- but it felt more pleasing to see this man as he truly was.

She leaned forward and he took the message. They both closed their eyes as they kissed. It was new for her to lay her palm on the side of his face without feeling something in the way. She whined slightly when he pulled away, but found that he was leading them to the couch so they could get comfortable. She sat close to him on the cushions - a habit that would form quickly, she was sure.

"I remember when my mother got to touch your face before I could." She reminisced as she caressed his cheek, laughing. "Then she tried getting under your mask."

"Yes, I recall she said my skin felt like satin."

"Oh, but _it is_. It's so soft-" She rubbed her fingers along his cheek. "-She was right about everything. You **are** striking, in every way possible..."

"You give me a lot of flattery." He commented, guiding her hand away. He held her face in his own hands. "You are just as attractive to me...your face is beautiful - how round your jaws and cheeks are...your skin as warm as your smile; Not to mention those eyes of yours. I could dream about them all day."

Normally, she'd feel overwhelmed at such words - but right now, they felt genuine. She closed her eyes as his thumb went along her chin. He leaned in and laid another kiss delicately on her lips. She enjoyed every second of the contact, and looked at him dreamily as he pulled away. The second her eyes happened to get off of him, those thoughts came back to her mind. What she had been thinking about before they came...

"Kane?" She said his name so quietly he leaned in closer. "I was thinking of _this_, on our way here-" She motioned between them. "And I have so many questions. I like to think this changes little, but it is actually the opposite..."

"Is there something troubling you?"

"Would dating you change me joining your navy? I wouldn't want to leave you overseas to serve. I know it is important, as it is my duty to protect Valencia, but...after everything we have built this month-"

"-Yes, that is something I considered." He interrupted, holding his hands together in thought. "I hope you understand why I wouldn't want you risking your life overseas...especially when I know I can control that?"

"Am I going to be discharged?"

"As the Supreme Commander, it is my job to order. Not serve. Keeping you as my subordinate is only going to introduce problems for us. I'd have to remove you from my system if we are hoping to make this serious."

She felt conflicted at this information. Her face underwent many expressions handling this news. Eventually, she asked, "What about being your 'promised soldier'..? All the potential I had? I feel as if it would be throwing it all away..."

He noticed her distress and cupped her chin, making her stare into his eyes. "Not at all. I initially thought you a soldier, but I want you for other things. I want you by my _side_, rather than below myself."

She looked at him in wonder. He continued:

"You still have potential. I'd be more than happy to teach you everything myself. I can offer any lesson you can imagine - marksmanship, fencing, combat, sailing - I'm professionally trained in it all. What you would learn in your training is what we can do together in a week."

"-Lessons from _you_? That sounds like such an honor..."

"And a better alternative than sending you away."

She frowned, her hand coming to the pearl necklace she was wearing. Her fingers felt their smooth surfaces in thought. "For so long I have dreamed of avenging my father through your navy. Abandoning that just feels wrong..."

"I don't mean to make this seem like you're choosing between _me_ or your dream. The fact of the matter is - I can still offer you what you want to do. We can fight pirates together after I teach you everything I know."

"You mean that..?"

"I told you how I worry they will eventually come to Valencia. We both can work to eradicate them." He lowered his head. "It is your choice. You can either fight alongside me, or serve in my navy. I leave it entirely up to you."

She sat there to seriously think about it. She got a flashback back to what happened on _that_ boat. How she nearly drowned herself before ever arriving at Florenza. Kane saved her then - but the memory still left her humiliated. Was she truly even capable of the latter anymore? He was rumored to be the strongest and fastest. If that were true, then what he could offer her was a million times better than any training could be. But the best part was - she could be together with him...by the side of the most powerful man in Valencia. One that has undoubtedly caught her affections. That alone made the answer truly obvious.

"I would be honored to be trained by you."

"And it would be an honor to work with you." He grasped her hand in his own. "To begin a relationship with you is my greatest pleasure."

She smiled, her feelings entirely mutual. She leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder. The thought of telling him about what Aristide asked her hadn't occurred to her, but it wasn't important to mention. She made her choice, and she was extremely happy with it. Even though this one cost her previous plans, there were many opportunities coming her way. Being involved with such a wealthy, strong, and admired man was merely the benefit of it all... 

Kane brought her closer so she could lay her head on his chest. She played with his insignia in this time, enjoying the peaceful quietness that laid upon them for several minutes. 

_This is the decision she's made, and already she knows it was the best one to make._


	16. Queen

As she was preparing for another uneventful weekend, a few knocks sounded at Valerie's door. It was early in the morning and she was in the middle of brewing some coffee. She dropped everything in her hands to go and to check through the peephole with curious eyes. Who would visit her on a weekend like this, and in such early hours? A grin grew on her face after seeing who was on the other side.

The door unlatched and swung open to reveal the face of her new boyfriend. The Commander stood in the doorway with his hands held behind his back. Instead of wearing his uniform, he was in a red dress shirt and a pair of ordinary black pants. The ascot around his neck remained, as did the bow in his hair. She blinked twice just to make sure it was him. Before he could say anything, she wasted no time ushering him in.

"Good morning~" She greeted melodramatically, going back into the kitchen to finally brew the coffee. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Kane followed after and watched her with attentive eyes. "I'm off-duty today."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I work enough that I can take as much time off as I please." He went ahead and sat down at her table. She brought over a couple of cups and handed one to him. He graciously accepted it as she took a seat next to him. One sip was enough to bring her to her senses.

"...So, what made you want to spend your time off by showing up on my doorstep first thing in the morning?"

He drummed his fingers along the handle of his mug. "Do you like operas?"

_'What an interesting question.'_ She thought, and gave him a speculative look. "I don't think I have ever been to one...my mother talked about them a lot; I think my parents went to a few performances in their day."

"Florenza has their own opera house in the heart of their city. It's apart of their many artistic performances here - they are having an exhibit and show this evening. His Majesty was invited, but he declined the invitation. He did not want the seats wasted, so he gave the tickets to me."

He reached in his pocket and presented two paper tickets on the table. She inspected them curiously, noticing that there were only two. These must have been for the King and Queen...why would they turn down such an opportunity? Then she remembered that people of their esteem must be invited to these things often. Declining one invitation must be nothing to them. But to her, it would be the opportunity of a lifetime-

"Would you like to go with me tonight?"

She looked up in surprise, glancing between him and the tickets several times. Had he really asked her such a thing? "You want to go with _me_..?"

"_Obviously_. You would be my date." He swiped them from her hands and carefully put them back in his pocket. "It should be a great start to our relationship for me to take you somewhere I think you'd like. While I can, of course."

She smirked for a moment, wanting to test him. "And what makes you think I would like an opera..?"

"You appreciate the arts - and they will be there. A small exhibit before the show, followed by a performance. They highly encourage criticism, the wine is complimentary, and you'll get to observe everyone's behavior there."

"Sounds like you've had your share."

He took a drink of the coffee and shifted his gaze. "I am often the third wheel for the King and Queen. His majesty doesn't quite enjoy them, and wishes for my company so we can talk. Queen Margherita wants me around for protection when she goes alone."

She weighed her options. She had no plans for the day and was likely going to spend it cleaning. Then she would've ended her night on a bland note. An opera date sounded much more exciting, and like he said, it was something she'd enjoy trying. She finished the rest of her drink before providing him with a final answer - given with an inviting smile on her lips.

"It sounds like a lovely date. I'll come."

"Perfect."

"But _first-_"

She stood from her seat and rushed into the other room. There were a few shuffling noises heard in her absence. Kane attempted to see where she went until she returned with a box in her hands. She set it down on the table with a worrisome grin on her features, revealing the inside with a wild look in her eyes. He relaxed as the chess pieces fell onto the table and the board slipped out with ease. She sat down and set their drinks aside.

"-We must play a game or two." She finished her sentence.

He gave her permission to prepare the board. His chest felt peculiar as he watched her move the pieces with eager eyes. It seemed he was getting more than he bargained for hoping she'd share his excitement with his favorite game. He licked his lips as he had to tear his gaze away from her face. Suddenly, everything made _sense_. It all clicked into place - why he was falling for this woman, and how he found her determination with defeating him in a game of pawns and knights so admirable.

When they began their chess game, he was _almost_ tempted to let her win.

\-----

Kane made a comment sometime during their third game. "You remind me of the Queen piece."

She lost the last couple of matches to his clever strategies, but things were picking up this time around. She was getting the hang of what he was doing and spinning a few surprise moves of her own. Valerie doubted she would _win_, but losing was becoming a more difficult feat for him. It took her a couple of turns to process what he said, then looked at him doubtfully. Her eyes couldn't help glossing down to her queen piece sitting before her.

"How so?"

He moved along his rook. "When I saw you among your peers. Standing tall from the rest; showing such determination I couldn't find in anyone else. It was obvious when you were in that training room, looking back on it."

"But the _Queen_? The most **powerful** piece on the board..?"

"Exactly. You even handle her well."

They continued. Her eyes kept darting over to the queen as she played her rounds. She didn't notice how much she'd done with that piece until he said something. She had a difficult time finding any resemblance of herself to the queen - remembering what happened back when he observed her, and wondering how he would find any similarities with what she did to a significant figure in a game.

Her body almost felt itchy as she moved around her pieces. "You remind me a lot of the King. What was it we talked about...? That war is like a chess game?" He nodded. "-Without you, it would be impossible to fight, wouldn't it? You're just as important. Nothing would be won without you."

She tsked as she continued, "-But _me_? I'm far from the queen. It would be more realistic to say I am one of the pawns."

"Far from it. I've seen what you can do."

"You never got the chance to see my full potential. The time you observed me - my nose was broken, and I-"

"That wasn't the only time I've seen you perform." He interrupted. "Every time I went out there and watched the training - I was keeping an eye on you. I did it a lot after we spoke. I was more than impressed. So believe me when I say you would make an excellent Queen."

Her cheeks warmed as she looked down. Her heart fluttered at the compliment and she slowly made her move. All this time she doubted Kane would've been there to watch her, but it turned out that he _was_! He had been keeping an eye on her in particular, even though she spent so much time believing and insisting otherwise. Her fingers trailed over the head of her queen piece, and she lost her breath remembering his words.

"I need more training before I could ever be as powerful as her." She commented as she made her move. Kane looked at her with intent blue eyes as he captured her piece, then thoughtfully hummed.

"I will help you get there."

\----

The evening started sooner than she expected. How time tended to fly by while she was with him - Valerie and Kane could only play so many games before they agreed they'd had enough for the day. But even in that time, countless of hours were spent into their intense chess matches. Seeing who could capture more pieces - who could prolong the last minutes of the game by playing tango with their king and queen. They didn't need to speak much during this time, allowing the movements of their pawns and bishops to do the talking for them.

The only change Kane made to his outfit for the night was putting on a black and golden coat. He didn't button it at all, so his undershirt remained exposed. Valerie changed into something more appropriate for where they were going - a more formal dress, yellow and white in color, that came down to her ankles. She wore a pair of modest heels with it, giving her only an extra inch to her height. She met with him at her door and smirked when she found his eyes crawling down her figure.

"You like what you see?" She winked.

He found her confidence attractive. "-As I always do." He motioned forward with his hand and she was at his side immediately. "Let's head out."

They hailed a cab to bring them to the opera house. The trip wasn't terribly long. She had been sitting close to Kane until a large structure came into view. She pressed herself against the window to get a better look. It was illuminated by large lights that seemed to cover every inch of the place, with unicorn statues sitting on mantles outside. She was entranced. When they stopped, she wasted no time throwing herself out of the car and observed the entrance in wonder. There were people standing and sitting outside with glasses of wine in most of their hands. They were all wearing formal attire, the women in elegant and beautiful dresses while the men respectively wore suits or tuxes.

Such a scene looked out of her league. But the tickets in her date's pocket would suggest otherwise.

'_Oh, right. Where IS he?'_ She was about to search for the Commander until he caught up with her. He had no time to admire the view, as she pulled them both forward. Just like that, they were treated right away to their own helping of wine and complimentary foods. Valerie was especially interested in the art exhibit that was taking place on the lower floor - canvases and paintings held carefully for display. She and Kane went around admiring and commenting on the pieces for what felt like hours. He found her criticisms insightful and enjoyed this part of their evening immensely. He shared a lot of her own opinions, and at some point they both agreed on what was the best and lacking pieces of this exhibition.

Valerie giggled as she dipped the rim of her glass and sipped the wine. Before, she'd believe this all to be far above her - but now she was indulging in alcohol and art at a show like she was some rich critic. The mere act felt amusing to her. For Kane, this was all natural. And she blended in beautifully with him. No one even cast a second glance in their direction.

"The show should be starting soon," He informed her after awhile.

They discarded their glasses and headed up a grand staircase. She expected to follow everyone else until Kane pulled her to the side. They climbed a second and more private staircase to what seemed like another floor. The man waiting on top stopped them to collect their tickets, then allowed them to pass. He brought her into one of the gallery boxes. This one had a perfect view of the stage and was separated from the others. Strangely, this one only had two seats. He gently guided her down into her seat, resting in his own afterwards.

"These are..._special_ seats, I'm assuming?" She asked. He nodded and motioned to the other boxes filled with more people.

"These are the King and Queen's reserved seats. Guaranteed to have the **perfect** view."

She could certainly agree. They waited for a few minutes until Kane suddenly remembered something and excused himself. He returned with something in his hand, which he kept hidden from her view until he was sitting beside her again. She curiously looked at what he presented, which was a golden Colombina mask with feathers protruding from one side. The stick it was held on was long and golden, small enough to fit in her hands perfectly.

"This is my gift to you." He explained. "I've been thinking of what mask would suit you best ever since we met. After getting to know you, I think I had the perfect idea."

"It's beautiful." She whispered, taking it from him and gliding her finger along one of the feathers. "You got this for me?"

"I made it." He corrected. "I had someone holding it for me until it was the perfect time to give it to you."

"The artistry is amazing. It even matches my dress..." She held the mask over her face and peered through the sockets. If held close enough, it barely obscured her vision. "How can I possibly thank you for this?"

"Don't worry about it..."

Before she could reply, the lights dimmed down and the voices hushed. The show was starting. As Valerie leaned forward to get a better view, a pair of opera glasses were brought into her hand. She looked at Kane and he simply motioned for her to use them. She held them over her mask and got a better view of the stage, where she could finally see the performers coming out in clear light. Once the music began, an excitement arose in her chest.

The show was wonderful. For Kane, it was the usual. But the highlight of his night was when he felt her hand grip his sometime during the performance. She seemed to have done it without thought, but not once did her palm slip from his. He enjoyed the contact and focused more on _her_ than he did with the entire opera. How beautiful she looked holding that mask he made for her, so entranced with the performance...

\----

Florenza became cold the longer the sky darkened, with occasional gusts of wind bringing a chill into the air. Kane offered Valerie his coat sometime during their ride back. It kept her warm for the longest time. She returned it once they were in the confines of her own home. She kindled a fire right away and insisted for Kane to wait in the room for a few minutes.

She prepared a paper and pen in her bedroom. She sat down and began writing a letter to her mother. She recalled avoided talking about Kane in her last response. Emilia's reply made her dig her fingernails into her skin. She made note of how much time they were spending together and insisted that _something_ would eventually happen between them. At the time, she refused to believe such a thought - only being on a first-name basis with Kane. She could only confirm her mother's suspicions in this letter now.

She cleared her throat and attempted to write her words steady. Should she even mention that it's him? Or would Emilia fill in the blanks _for_ her? Her arm shook when the time came to reveal such a thing. In the end, she didn't name him as she wrote about being involved with a man. She allowed herself to gush about how well their dates went. At that point, she told her mother everything she wanted her to know, and securely tucked the letter away in her bedroom.

\----

She returned to Kane in the other room, finding him situated on the couch with his coat and shoes taken off. He was resting closely by the fire, and moved his head once she came into the room. She smiled and slipped off her heels, coming to his side and resting her head on his shoulder. Even though the air started to warm, it was still a cold night. They eventually settled down by laying on the cushions, with her nestled at his side. He laid a hand on her back to keep her from falling and she closed her eyes.

The feeling was peaceful. And comfortable, for the both of them.

She was the first to break their silence, quietly commenting, "It is a shame you'll be leaving."

"I know."

She shifted a little uncomfortably. After such a wonderful night, all that was left to think about was his impending departure. Would this be their last time together? She grieved the thought.

"With winter coming, things are only going to get colder. Who will I have to keep me warm, then?" She laughed a little. His lack of a reply made her frown. "I cannot imagine how much I am going to miss you. It is a painful thought, the more I think about it."

He said nothing as the silence sank into the room. She rested her head on his chest after that, listening to the sound of his breathing and the cracks of the fire. She would cherish this moment as long as she could, if it was truly going to be the last for awhile. His hand rubbed along her back in thought, his fingertips carefully caressing the details of her dress. She made a noise in delight and nestled her head further in the crook of his neck.

"You're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?" She whispered. He swallowed the knot in his throat before being able to reply.

"I will have to, yes."

She made a disappointed grunt. It was then he noticed that his chest felt cold, his breathing restricted with how tight his stomach was becoming. Every time he heard this tone from her - one of _dejection_ and _disappointment_ \- he wanted nothing more but to hold her. Even though they were situated so close to one another, resting by a warm fire in the middle of a cold night, his heart felt like ice. This pain was beginning to numb him. The realization struck him all at once: _he'd be leaving her tomorrow_.

Despite how hard he tried to make this day last - taking no moment to indulge in his work, spending every second with Valerie as they played their chess games, bringing her to an expensive opera and exhibit....to end their night together in each other's arms - none of that felt like it was enough.

"After all this time with you, I have forgotten what it feels like to be lonely." She continued to rub salt in the wound. "I'm not looking forward to that feeling again."

His fingers began tremble. His grip loosened on the fabric of her dress. She didn't seem to notice his faltering composure as she hummed lightly into his shirt. It was then that his mind began to race, thinking of every possible option he had in this moment. This always happened whenever he panicked or was backed into a corner. Despite keeping his wits about him the entire day, he suddenly felt like he couldn't think straight.

"Maybe we can write each other letters while you are gone? It would not be the same, but I would prefer it more than-"

"-_Come with me_."

In that moment, the words he'd been thinking of escaped his lips in an abrupt manner. Those words startled him, and it certainly got Valerie's attention. She perked up at his suggestion and peered at him curiously. He struggled to find the right words to clarify - he hadn't meant to say that, or even consider it seriously at all. He wanted to keep the suggestion as nothing more than a thought, yet the more spontaneous part of him allowed it to slip from his mouth....

"Come...._with you_?" She repeated.

Her eyes were beautiful as she gazed at him perplexingly - the browns mixing so well with the yellows and oranges reflected from the fire. She was still so gorgeous, even if he'd seen her plenty of times by now. How she looked back at that opera - wearing that breathtaking dress and the mask he had made for her...He'd never felt so smitten. He relaxed as her touch become soft and she gripped at his shirt.

_'To hell with it'_, he thought.

He sat up and held the sides of her face in his palms, allowing himself to indulge in this seemingly-irresponsible decision. "Not hearing your wonderful voice, or seeing your beautiful face in person....it would all be torture to me." He slid his thumb across her cheek. "To only think of those things at night, and stray so far from you...I couldn't stand it."

She fluttered her eyes as he said those words. She'd been praying to hear something like this - that he would end up wanting to stay here, or take her with him. Even though it sounded absurd in the moment, this was all such a romantic gesture. She wasn't sure what to say at first. She'd been so absorbed in the thought of him leaving that she hadn't actually considered coming WITH him.

"Are you sure you want that?"

He looked at her as if she were crazy. He was the one _inviting_ her to such an impulsive idea. And he was confident this was what he wanted - why else would he have blurted it out instead of thoughtfully keeping it away? Those words came from his heart and his emotion - not from his usual logical way of thinking. Which was very hard to overturn as it is.

"Of course I do. I want you by my side. I think I've made this very clear."

"But, to say this when you're leaving _tomorrow?_ You must be prepared - you've had this planned! Where does that leave me?"

"Valerie, I've spent a month here because I'm enamored with you. I've had no other reason to be here this long. I may have known I'd return, but I'm nowhere near ready to leave as you think I am."

She bit her lip. How desperate those words sounded....and how they made her heart burst in delight. At this point, it would feel wrong to say 'no'. Not that she wanted to, anyway. Her life here was becoming dull without Kane - she's trained to swim, and she hadn't much else to do here. It was boring not having a thing to relate to with these rich and upper classes. But how she felt back at their date - indulging in these things, and becoming apart of the crowd she didn't belong in...it was because of _him_. What could possibly hold her back from ditching everything and sailing away with the Supreme Commander?

She reached for his hands, looking meaningfully into his eyes. "Of course I'll come with you."

He smiled. That was always a sight she loved to see. He wasted no time giving her a passionate kiss on the lips - which soon traveled to her neck and exposed shoulder. She giggled when he hit the more sensitive areas, craning her neck to the side to give him more room. He seemed relieved at her answer. She held a hand over his as he pecked her skin, and fixed her gaze around the room.

"I suppose this means I will have to start packing tonight..." She looked at him suddenly. "Wait, where would I be..._staying_, if I come with you?"

He ceased his canoodling and thought about this carefully. He soon told her, "You can stay at my place. My house is close to Cadiz - it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"_Your_ place..? Does that mean, I'll be moving in with you..?"

Kane grinned before ducking his head. "If you wish not to return here, then you can. I really have no plans to return to Florenza as it is - not if you will be coming with me."

This was quite a thought. She took it seriously and held a finger to her chin. They took what they had earnestly the moment they agreed to it. She hadn't thought anything else of her involvement with Kane - what part of it would remain a one night stand, or a temporary infatuation? Moving in with him would get all of these complications out of the way. Not to mention, she'd have a proper home after all this time. She was more than ready for that.

"I will gladly stay with you."

He seemed to appreciate this answer, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He whispered a few words into her ear that would stay with her for a very long time.

"Thank you, my Queen."

_'Queen?'_ She mouthed the word quietly. It felt....nice, slipping off of her tongue. Almost, _natural_. She truly did feel like a Queen today, after being spoiled with such luxury and even sitting in her majesty's seat! At this point, denying the similarities was starting to feel ridiculous.

_'Queen'_...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! This story isn't dead! 
> 
> We should be getting to the more juicier parts in the next chapter. The Elite should be making an appearance very soon.


	17. Cadiz

Her next morning consisted of last-minute packing. Not that she had her entire life's worth in this apartment, but she was a little flustered not knowing when they were leaving. Kane assured her it would be sometime early, but was unable to provide an exact time. He left last night saying he had plenty to do. She figured he was doing the same as her.

She was bringing the dresses and new clothing she'd acquired, as well as her jewelry, which she tucked safely away. The last thing she brought was one of her most cherished possessions. She gripped her new mask gently in her hand, holding it over her face as was its intended use. By the time all was said and done, his-truly appeared right on her doorstep.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She noticed his scarf was wrapped around his neck instead of his waist like it usually was. She nodded and brought her things into his hand, which consisted of a few bags and her suitcase. 

"Just what about my lessons..? You were paying for them, and it would be only right to-"

"Your instructor knows; I informed him earlier this morning. He sends his best regards and remarks how successful you've been."

"What..? I cannot even say goodbye to him?"

"If we want to catch our ship in time, then no."

Without another word, he brought her belongings outside and waited for her to join almost expectantly. She rolled her eyes, figuring this was not worth arguing over. She locked the door and met with him as he made his way down the stairs. They did a few important, last-minute things, like transferring her mail to his address and returning her keys. After doing all that was necessary, they left the building. She soon huffed at the back of the Commander's figure.

"I feel guilty for not telling him myself - we were sort of, well, friends, I think..."

"Perhaps you'll meet with him again." He brushed off her concerns. "We should be on our way, now."

Valerie was slightly offended at how careless he was. Then again, they _were _in a hurry, and as much as she would've liked to say goodbye, Aristide was out of the way with where they were going. She remained silent as she followed Kane through Florenza. She made note of how brisk his pace was. He knew exactly where they were going, taking each step like he'd done this hundreds of times before. 

When they were nearing the docks, she remembered about the night prior and bit her bottom lip. She wanted to speak about what was said. There was so much on her mind. But it was always so nerve-wracking bringing anything up to him like this.

"That name, you called me last night..." She brought up quietly. "'_Queen_', wasn't it?"

He was silent, though she saw his figure stiffen at her words. He was still paying attention. She didn't need a response, anyway. "-I liked it. The nickname, I mean. _Your _Queen."

"I like to think of you as one." He confessed under his breath. He truly wasn't helping the cause. Her cheeks heated from behind her mask. 

"Can you call me that, again? I think I like it more than my own name."

He finally looked at her, peering over his shoulder in surprise. He also looked slightly confused. "'_Queen_'? You...actually **_like_** that name?"

"I adore it. It's lovely. It makes me feel.._important_. By no means am I putting myself in Her Majesty's title, but-"

"-Queen." He interrupted. She grinned hearing her new name. "It suits you."

They continued on their way. She felt like a great deal had been lifted off her shoulders. Something about it rubbed her the right way. She _liked _hearing it, particularly off from _his _tongue. Having Kane call her that....implying that she was like a Queen to him....such a big and meaningful title like that - it was more than flattering. If this was the way he saw her, then she could go along with it...

They approached the docks and he led her to a large ship, where the men waiting took their bags and hoisted them in. He allowed her to go first, bowing his head as he moved himself aside to give her room. She went up with little problems this time. It felt much safer with _him _behind _her _for once. They were now boarded on their ship, waiting patiently to leave. It didn't take the crew mates long to start sailing away and towards their next destination.

'Queen' and Kane were left on the deck, watching the image of Florenza grow smaller and smaller the further they went. She shivered as a breeze passed through her form. This must be why he was equipped with warmer clothes for the trip. She felt foolish for not taking this into account. He noticed her shaking and removed his scarf, wrapping it on her shoulders politely. She thanked him and tugged it closer, enjoyed the protection from the cold wind.

Things were quiet otherwise, beyond the sound of the waves hitting the boat.

"Since we are going to be here for awhile....why not talk to pass the time?" She offered.

He looked at her thoughtfully before nodding, joining her side and sharing a gaze at the vast sea that surrounded them. It was something he saw often and had no interest in after awhile. But as he turned his head to watch her, he found a curious look in her eyes.

"I have had a lot of time to think about the past," She brought up, moving closer to him as to keep their conversation private. "There are things I haven't had the time to tell you. I was wondering when the right time would be."

"Which are..?"

"How I was **afraid **of you when we first met. The idea of you - the Supreme Commander everyone in the forces bowed down to. I saw your face and felt the most _intimidated _in my life! But now, when I look at you, I see someone more...kind."

"...What are you implying?"

"This gentleman attitude of yours - the kindness you have shown me...it all came out of nowhere. One day I was afraid of you and the next, you were giving me such generosity I did not think anyone else had."

He tsked. "You were scared of me? What _for_?"

"All of the rumors around Valencia, for one! That you can snap someone's neck with one movement of your wrist. What you did in the wars...how ruthless of a Commander you are - it can get to _anyone_, I think." He merely hummed. "-What I want to know is why you changed. Why you became the way you are around me when you treated me so differently before."

"You mean the difference between treating you as my soldier, and as a woman?" He asked almost sarcastically. "It's my job to display authority to those under my orders. Why would I have been unkind to you alone? I think it's obvious I was trying to get your attention."

"But why play the role of a gentleman? Taking me out, paying for my things, holding the door open for me..."

"-Because I _wanted _to."

She fell quiet at such a response. For a moment, she thought _she _was the stupid one here, with how much sense he was making. This conversation wasn't going as she envisioned. She ended up inhaling deeply, flattered at his words and strangely assured by them. It was still hard to believe how they met - when she worked for him, intimidated out of her wits when they first shared eye contact.

The figure beside her started to chuckle. She looked at him defensively. "What is so funny..?"

"Nothing." He waved it off, allowing the smile to remain. "Rather, that you were _afraid _of me."

"I highly admired what you were doing..! I seemed to be the only one who took any of it seriously. Those young women - they would have _**killed **_to see the gentleman you are now."

"Ah, yes...the cadets who are nearly _20 years younger_ than me..."

The tone in his voice made his point apparent. They both knew those girls were too young for him - but the irrational side of her was still a little jealous at the thought. She lowered her mask for a moment, remembering her time in the barracks and training. So many things to recall....

"...Why exactly did you punch that man, for me?"

He understood what she was referring to. What undeniably became the basis of his attention - when he witnessed her being unfairly knocked down by a man during her training. He had never felt so upset with such actions carried by his cadets. He folded his hands behind his back to address her question.

"His behavior was unacceptable. I had to put him back in his place."

"But was it _necessary_, what you did? Offering me your handkerchief..?"

"I felt bad for you." He confessed. The image of her helpless on the ground, utterly defeated, crossed his mind. The only time he had ever seen her that way. "I had to compensate that with _something_."

"....If I am honest, I started getting feelings for you the moment you punched him..."

He tilted his head to the side as he pulled at his gloves. There's thoughtfulness to the silence this time - both of their minds replaying these memories. He takes a moment to reflect on how he acted back then, what his intentions truly were when he came to her aid the second that happened. To him, he expressed a little sympathy for one of his future soldiers - but thinking of such a scenario now, it would bother him greatly if something similar happened again.

He thought a little more before rubbing his chin. "You say_ I've_ changed, but..._you're _different, too."

"What do you mean?"

"You were cold and forward with me. How you **demanded **my answers rather than _asking _for them. You say you were afraid of me - but I certainly couldn't tell."

She furrowed her eyebrows, using her mask to hide how deeply she was thinking. He made a great point. She almost regretted being as bold as she was. "-I think it was because I valued my work more than I did with men. My only intentions were to join your forces and nothing more."

Her cheeks darkened with a blush. "-But then I ended up having feelings for you, and sort of...turned into a different person."

"As I can tell..."

"The moment I made the decision to join your army, I wanted to be something serious. A soldier. My friends told me I was nothing like myself, doing all of this training...my mother was worried, and how my father's death upset me - I wasn't myself anymore."

"But the way you are _now _\- would you say it's more true to yourself?

She smiled. "I am **happy**, now. You awakened an old part of myself after I met you - the person I was before that happened. The part of myself I tossed aside to become a soldier. Someone more feminine, confident, and..."

Her words trailed off. She had a troubled look on her features, a thought stopping her mid-sentence. She turned to him and frowned.

"My graduation..."

He looked at her curiously. She continued on:

"What you said to me...when you shook my hand, you looked me straight in the eyes and said something about success and coming together. What exactly did you mean?"

A question that's been bothering her for what feels like an eternity. There was a lot she wanted to know from this man - at this point, she pestered him more with questions than they've had relations. He seemed to remember what she was talking about and took a step closer to her.

"'_Mettersi insieme è un inizio; restare insieme è un progresso; lavorare insieme è un successo..?_' Is that what I said to you?" He recited it almost perfectly. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, that is exactly it..."

"Call me hopeful. A little too much, even." He started, looking away from her suddenly. "I was talking about _us_. I assumed we would know each other more, as I had that intention. I wanted to imagine you would eventually be successful at my side, and we would work together."

She widened her eyes in surprise. "You....thought of all of that, so _early_? Before we even-"

"-I made my decision with you quickly. The moment I knew what I wanted, I desired to act on it." He confessed. "Even if you did not feel the same, I figured it would be something inspirational regardless. As I am usually instructed to give to the cadets that graduate."

"..."

She had no words. What could she say? The both of them wanted what they have now far before they acted on it. As she opened her mouth to say something, he turned his head and focused his gaze on something from afar. She followed his eyes and saw the island they were approaching.

_Cadiz...._  
\-------------  
She climbed down the boat without any difficulty and patted herself on the back for this small victory. She looked behind to find Kane still gathering her things and speaking with the crew in another language. She decided to wait for him at the bottom, wanting to observe her new surroundings right away. She was distracted by all the people lingering about on the docks, carrying various boxes and loading cargo onto nearby ships. She was nearly swept in the commotion, and hastily stepped aside.

When she glanced back up, she happened to catch a pair of blue eyes. The figure was standing a few yards away from her, patiently waiting to the side and out of everyone's way. Unlike her, his gaze did not wander, and he was resting his weight on the cane held in his right hand. When they made eye contact, he held his head low as to not draw any further attention to himself. 'Queen' didn't catch onto this and smiled as she recognized who it was.

She approached him without any thought. "'_Deacon_', isn't it?"

He wasn't startled by her voice, but looked surprised at her appearance. She saw his eyes widen beyond his mask's sockets. She still felt somewhat uncomfortable around this man. He was unusual and she had yet to know anything about him. Regardless, he bowed his head politely and shuffled something in his hands that she could not see.

"Valerie." He said, more to himself than her. "You look..._different_."

She glanced down at her clothes and the mask she held in her left hand. She was surprised he even recognized her with how she looked now. It was impressive considering he's only heard her voice once before. She waved a hand at him.

"It has not been that long, has it? You met with Kane at my apartment and spoke with him..." She hesitated to pry. "What exactly was-"

"Kane? Is he with you right now?" He interrupted.

She blinked twice and realized she was supposed to be waiting on him. She turned her head and found him finally climbing down the ship, looking around intently with her bags in his hands. He must be looking for her as they speak.

"Oh, yes, he is right over there. Were you looking for him?"

He picked his cane up in his hand. "Would you mind if I spoke with him for a moment?"

"Of course-"

He didn't even wait for her response, as he started walking over to him right away. She remained where she was in the meantime and watched as he left. Deacon adopted a quick pace as he approached Kane, who momentarily set the bags in his hands down. He must've seen him coming already.

"_Buongiorno_." He told his spymaster.

"Kane." His tone was a mixture of impatience and relief. "I wanted to ensure you'd return." He began to search in his coat pockets. "I have plenty to speak with you about-"

"-Save it for when I have the time. I have a lot to get through with right now."

He noticed his impatience and stopped his words. The Supreme Commander didn't seem to be in the good mood he had been hoping for. He decided to cut to the chase instead.

"Then, enlighten me one thing-" Deacon paused to glance back at 'Queen'. He hushed his voice down. "Why did you bring _her _here?"

He followed his line of sight and noticed who he was speaking of. His girlfriend was several feet away from them, smiling and waving as if they weren't in the middle of battle station. He couldn't fight the smile that momentarily spread on his lips. Then he remembered about Deacon's presence and promptly wiped it off his face.

"Not important right now. What matters is-"

"_Yes_, it's important! She shouldn't even _be _here." The Commander gave him a harsh look. "-What I _mean _to say, is that she is a civilian in the middle of our bastion. No one beyond our men and our Elite should be granted any access here. Unless you have a good reason, then I highly advise-"

"-We're dating."

Those words took him completely by surprise. He stopped mid-sentence to stare at him in awe. Kane's posture didn't falter, nor did the tone of his sentence. Deacon absorbed this information for a few seconds before turning back to glance back at 'Queen'. She was currently watching some nearby soldiers load a cannon in awe.

"...You two are..?" His voice faded as he held his gloved hand to his lips. He looked at Kane one last time, who gave him a serious nod. He finally caved in. "I did not quite see this coming."

"I already told you my intentions with her."

"I didn't think you'd take it this seriously, bringing her to Cadiz. How exactly long have you two-"

"-All for another time." He waved this off. Time was ticking and he only had so much he could do on his schedule. "Deacon, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Go ahead."

"I need you to gather the rest of the Elite. Tell them I urgently request their presence at the house. In about..." He checked his communicator for the time. "-Half an hour from now. Is that alright?"

"All of them?" Kane nodded. "What on earth _for_?"

"-To meet _her_." He motioned to his girlfriend. Deacon didn't understand why this would be so important, but he figured _she _must be to him. This would eat into his own personal time, but he was glad to follow such a request.

"I will do that."

_"Bene. Grazie."_

He patted him on the back, sending him off. Deacon retreated to another ship that was preparing for departure, presumably to hitch a ride. The Supreme Commander grabbed the bags again and met with 'Queen', who looked confused as she watched the other man leave. It was almost a perfect reenactment of what happened last time.

"Let's get going. My house is not far."

She didn't say a word and followed after him when he began to lead her forward. They passed through the bastion with ease, every soldier saluting Kane and promptly getting out of their way. Many looked like they wished to talk with him, but the Commander stopped for no one. She watched all the figures move around with curious eyes, thinking to herself that she very well could've been one of _them_...

By the time they were past, things mellowed out quickly. Far past the barricaded walls were large buildings surrounded by the most beautiful landscape. It was nearly identical to the sights of Florenza, except a large castle overshadowed every structure here. Its grand formation was giant, with statues of unicorns sitting respectively in many parts of its form. She recognized it as King Casimir's castle right away.

Her eyes went to the people that passed them. They were all of upper class and sophisticated nature. Before, she could've spotted people like herself in Florenza - the few who did not own such attires or come from the rich. But there was no sign of anyone that dressed humbly around here. A sort of weight pressed on as she followed Kane, although nobody passed them a second glance. They seemed to be more immune to the sight of him here.

She tore her gaze away when they approached a mansion. No amount of confidence would stop her jaw from falling. The gardens around it were beautiful. There were blossomed trees and hedges and flowers, all purposely tucked to the side of the walkways to give them room. A few benches and petite bird baths were placed thoughtfully around, but there was not much to look beyond the shrubbery.

"This is my home." He motioned to it with a hand. She could barely manage any words.

"It's beautiful."

He wasted no time bringing them both inside. She was taken aback the moment they stepped through. What she would've imagined to be large, spacious rooms with grand staircases and expensive mirrors....were mostly closed rooms and doors. There was an attractive-looking kitchen they passed, a couple of chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, as well as a large dining room with a long table....but for the most part, things were closed off from her sight.

Questions instantly formed in her head. She wasn't afraid to ask them. "It can't just be _you _living here...?"

"I live here with my family." He answered promptly, stopping in his tracks. "Shall I drop your things off in my bedroom?"

"I would be delighted." She replied, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

He allowed her to follow him up the stairs. He showed no hassle carrying her stuff, though his attention seemed to be elsewhere. Her eyes wandered during this time, scanning his walls and admiring the paintings that neatly hung on them. They were beautifully made and she found herself in awe at how well they were crafted. Her ogling was soon interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

Kane went inside and she came in after. It was a spacious master bedroom, with a reasonably-large bed sitting right in front of them. The walls and ceiling were marvelously-detailed, as were the dressers and nightstands that sat against the walls. There were a couple of doors in the room, one she assumed to be for the bathroom, and the other leading to the balcony outside. Her attention was caught on the pair of windows that illuminated the room in light, complimenting the bright colors of the ceiling.

He wasted no time putting her belongings down. She moved to the table, admiring what looked like little machines. There were gears and springs sprawled about, as well as small sketches of the mechanisms on paper. She especially admired how detailed the drawings were. He mentally scolded himself for leaving one of his projects out in the open like that.

"If you like the room, we can share." He told her quietly, hoping to distract her. 

"_Naturally_." She grinned, finally moving her eyes away. "I just wonder how you could stand visiting me all those times....your bedroom is bigger than my entire apartment was."

He moved forward to collect the parts from the table and placed them in a nearby drawer. He discarded the drawing along with them. "You deserved a bigger living space. Whatever you need, I will provide for you."

She decided to push her limits here. "...May I make such a request?"

"Of course."

"What about my own closet..? For my shoes and my dresses?" 

"That can be arranged."

'Queen' wanted to toy with him a little more. She went around the room and pretended to scrutinize what she saw. "-How about a little rearrangement..? I can decorate a little in here...or, maybe, I can even have my own side! A '_his & hers_' sort of thing, don't you think?"

"If you see anything you'd like to improve, I won't mind. I barely use this room as it is."

"You barely use your own _bedroom_...?"

"I work in my offices for countless of hours. At times, there's no need to return and retire for the night." He checked the device on his wrist again. "Speaking of the time...we should start heading down to meet them."

"What? Meet _who_-"

Without elaborating, he urged her forward and led them out from the room. She felt almost forced as she was brought to the stairs. All of this was happening so quickly..! They climbed down with ease and she took the liberty of holding his hand as to get down more carefully. His careful grip on her hand made her smile, and frown in disappointment when they were at the bottom and he pulled away.

He brought them to one of the closed doors she first saw coming in. There were muffled voices beyond the door, though they were very faint. He reached for the doorknob but didn't open it yet. Instead, he let his hand linger in thought as he stared at the floor. Then he turned to her with an odd expression on his face.

"I apologize for not mentioning this to you. I'm trying to get everything done as timely as possible." She blinked at his words. "-I want you to meet my Elite."

"Your Elite? You mean, the men who work with you?"

"It's important to me they know who you are."

Before she could ask any questions, he twisted the doorknob open. They were granted access to a room she was about to step in for the first time. The first thing she saw were 4 men patiently waiting for her.


	18. Kane's Court

The voices they heard prior to this moment stopped the second the door opened. It worked slowly on its hinges, letting out a painful creak as 'Queen' was revealed to who waited on the other side. There were four figures standing around while one was sitting down patiently. It looked as if they were all in the middle of a conversation, as their heads snapped to the door while one of them was mid-gesture. 

Her brown eyes widened in surprise. 

There was a large figure in the room, who was conveniently the first she recognized. It suddenly felt like she was back at her Graduation - as that was the last time she'd seen General Rooke. He was standing without his shield and weapon at his side. It was an unusual sight. The moment he saw her, he paused in his movements. She could swear there was confusion in his eyes. She was too stunned in that moment to speak, so instead she looked at who stood beside him.

It was Deacon again. He must have been talking with Rooke before they were interrupted. Her head turned towards the two other figures in the room. She did not recognize them at all. There was a tall man standing in front of a couch with a device held in his hands. The moment he looked up, she noticed a long beak protruding from his mask. Once his face was completely in sight, she recognized it as a Plague Doctor. 

He wore a long, red robe that was matched by a circular hat. His clothes completely obscured his skinny body beyond his hands, and around his thin waist appeared to be some sort of belt holding gears and a key mechanism. She couldn't find any sight of his hair or his ears, as they were covered by black hood he was wearing underneath. There was a hooded shirt that stopped at his shoulders with a slit in the middle, revealing the beginning of his robe underneath. It was all a pattern of red, black, and gold. Hanging from the folds of his hood was another clockwork gear with a couple of tassels dangling from it. 

'Queen' moved her head down to see the only man in the room sitting. He appeared to be some sort of jester, as he wore a cap with bells on the ends. Only the upper half his face was hidden by a mask she did not recognize, which had a long nose with two faces on it. The left side was white while the right remained a dark gray - both had special eyebrows as well as wrinkles designed into the mask. The white one was perky and happy, while the dark part looked angry with its eyebrow furrowed. Above his lip was a quirky type of mustache - as one end was curled up into the air while the other faced downwards. He had a goatee as well as a beard forming on his jawline. 

Her eyes traveled down to his costume. It was just as two-sided as his mask; almost looking like they were two separate outfits sewn together at the middle. On his left shoulder was a blue cape that was attached by a clockwork gear and held by a small belt. The left side had a red-and-blue harlequin design while the right was a plain blue shirt with a white sleeve. She noticed that only one of his hands was equipped with a glove while the other remained bare. In the gloved hand he held a marotte, which looked exactly like his mask's faces. He wore baggy shorts with long white and black socks - ending with two different shoes on either feet. 

She stared at him longer than intended, trying to comprehend exactly what his getup _was._

Her staring was interrupted by Kane motioning her further into the room. She obliged and smiled apologetically, moving to approach the men waiting for them. They turned to politely face her as she approached, except the other man, who remained sitting on the couch. 

"Get _up_." Kane instructed impatiently. He waited a few moments before standing and joining the line the other men seemed to have formed. 

'Queen' stopped when she was right in front of them. Nothing was said as they took in the sight of her, and she with them. The tall plague doctor - who came up to Rooke's shoulders, which was quite impressive in her eyes - finally broke the silence by moving his head to Kane.

"Look who's finally back." He remarked, his voice much lighter than she would have assumed. "I was just fixing the rest of the communicators. There seemed to have been a universal error, regarding the-"

"I know what it was. Ensure it won't happen again." He finally turned to the woman beside him. "....'Queen', these are my Elite. Members of my Court that I fully entrust with my plans and my work."

Her attention came to Rooke first. "Hello, General." 

He opened his mouth to address her until her boyfriend stepped between them. "-You already know Rooke and Deacon. _This_, however-" He dipped his head in the plague doctor's direction. "-Is Bishop. One of my strategists, engineers, and..._'tinkerer'_, if you will." He then moved his hand to the jester. "-And that is Phule. Our Court Jester who happens to work for the King as well." 

She was still mesmerized by what she was looking at. More men who wore masks, and had clockwork gears on them. She noticed it on Rooke and Deacon - then looked at Kane. There were a few times she's heard of the Elite before, as there were a few rumors of them spread in Valencia, but this was the first she's heard of their names. She never imagined what they'd look like…it was far from what she would've expected.

"What is Toscani doing here?" Rooke asked. Clearly he was trying to address the elephant in the room. 

This got the surprise of Phule, who looked at him strangely. "-You know this woman..?" 

Kane made sure he wouldn't receive a response so soon. "Exactly why I called you all here - 'Queen' will be staying here with us, and I will be training her privately from now on. I would like for you to assist and teach her as well."

It was hard to tell what their reactions were, since most of their faces were hidden. She did notice the frown and apprehensive look from Phule's way. Deacon had the least surprise of them all and remained silent through this whole exchange. She quietly admired how long he kept her presence a secret like this. Bishop, however, didn't take his words in good light. 

"_'Train'_ her..? What FOR? This will eat into our time with our projects. There is too much to do! You've already been distracted enough lately." 

Deacon bopped his head in agreement in the background. Kane easily brushed it off. "That is why I am asking for your assistance. Anything I cannot do, I am entrusting you to teach her. It's very important to me that we do not argue on this." 

"-I would be honored to teach a past soldier of mine again. Especially one with as much rigor as Tos- _**'Queen'**_." Rooke humbly butted in. She smiled at his words, feeling honored that he was willing to teach her once more. 

"Am I _missing_ something here?" The jester stepped in. "Rooke, _why_ were you a drill sergeant?"

This question formed silence in the room. The General looked uncomfortable with answering. He stared at the floor a long time before quietly responding, "-As a punishment." 

"Punishment..?"

Kane stepped in and explained the rest with a breeze. "I've found that Rooke has been much too...._**kind**_ lately, towards ones he should not be expressing such generosity to." Rooke hung his head further as his words went on. "It was a test to see if he could mentor a tough solider. I decided to give him one of the toughest jobs in the Army to do it." 

"You wanted to test me - for being _'too easy'_ on my men." He added. Kane nodded in confirmation. 

"That's right." 

Both Phule and 'Queen' were flabbergasted at this information. He chose to remain quiet, which was the smartest thing to do in this situation. She didn't pick up on that hint, however, and looked at the man beside her incredulously. 

"We were told it was a special opportunity to have the General teaching us...but now you're telling me Rooke was my drill sergeant because you were _punishing_ him?" 

"I cannot have someone in his field sparing more people! It's not something I can allow to happen." He replied rather aggressively. At her surprised look, he corrected his tone. "Safe to say, he passed my test. He brought me you, and you were more than promising." 

Although flattered, she narrowed her eyes together in thought. "..Was that the reason for the 'studies' you were conducting on us? To see if we were becoming a tough soldier under Rooke's guidance?" 

"..Yes, that most certainly was a factor." 

"Oh? Were there other reasons?" 

Some uncomfortable shuffling came somewhere in the room. She realized it was from Deacon, who tapped his cane on the floor impatiently and cleared his throat loudly. His stare was directed at Kane, who caught his look and frowned. She gazed between the two of them helplessly then looked at the rest of the Elite, who were either avoiding her face or kept silent completely. 

"Not any that I can tell you for now." 

His words failed to be assuring. "But, surely you can tell _me..?_ If I was one of your test subjects, then I should-"

"--It was a personal project of mine. That is all you need to know." 

His abrupt answer brought tension into the room. It didn't help that the Elite looked uncomfortable at this subject. She wanted to push further, but decided that now was not an appropriate time. She'd have to pry later. Bishop eventually spoke again, sounding frustrated. He looked at Kane and suddenly acted as if 'Queen' wasn't in the room at all. 

"So what, is this some sort of trainee you're taking under your wing? A test subject of yours? I do not see why you should be mentoring someone during a time like this." 

"She is _**not**_ a test subject." He spoke through gritted teeth. "She's much more than that." 

"-Then, _what?_ An apprentice of some sorts?"

Only Deacon and 'Queen' had a knowing look as they watched the two of them. Kane seemed to have a hard time confessing who she was. It should've been easy to tell them, right? She didn't understand why he was hesitating. She opened her mouth to say something until Deacon beat her right to it.

"The two of them are dating." He told Bishop quietly. This news brought even more shocked silence into the room. The sudden sound of laughter soon broke it. Everyone's heads turned to Phule, who looked amused by the situation. 

"How _scandalous!_ You looked at one of these cadets and decided to take _advantage_ of her? I do wonder how this will work out for you."

'Queen' had enough of being transparent and snapped harshly at him. "He did **NOT** take _'advantage'_ of me! We both agreed to this! At no point did he ever-"

Phule gave her a sympathetic look. "Now don't tell me you're here with him WILLINGLY..?" 

She looked at the others. The room was difficult to read at that moment. Bishop was staring thoughtfully at them while Rooke seemed to be studying something on the floor. Deacon was quiet as always, but Kane especially looked troubled. Something about this jester's words irritated her, and she wanted none of it. 

"What do you mean?" She asked, finally looking back at him. "He is a wonderful man. A strong, capable-"

"-You don't know him." He interrupted. He moved forward and stopped when he was only an inch away from her face. He had to turn his head so his mask's long nose wouldn't poke her. "The moment you see Kane's true colors...I bet you're going to wish you never stepped through that door." 

There was something about his tone now...it was deep, and unrecognizable from the voice she heard earlier. 

"_'True colors'_..?"

Kane sounded irritated. "Phule, that's _**enough**_." 

"What charade has he been playing with you? A gentleman, perhaps? He acts like that when he wants to get his way with someone. I assume it worked on you - just _look_ at you! A woman he has power over, so impressionable...you're the perfect target for him to-" 

_ **"*OOF!*"** _

The man was abruptly pulled away from her when someone yanked on his cap. He was sent to the floor harshly as Deacon forced him down. The two of them struggled for a moment. No one intervened right away, watching them wrestle on the floor. Phule almost had the upper hand until Rooke stepped in. It was then that he admitted defeat. She looked at the spymaster in surprise as he returned to his height.

"Do not mind Phule. He likes to cause trouble." He informed her. 

He then nodded respectfully at Kane. The Supreme Commander looked thankful for the assistance and motioned for Rooke to let him go. Phule returned to his feet with anger expressed on his face. Instead of lashing out, he simply stood there and crossed his arms. 

'Queen' was still desperate to understand what was going on. She looked at Kane helplessly. "What was he talking about..?" 

Seconds passed until he muttered, "......Nothing." 

Bishop watched Phule recover while Rooke moved himself away. He turned back to Kane. "I apologize for my misunderstanding. I would not have believed you've acquired a..._partner_." 

"I do not mean to keep something like this from my children. I understand that I will need to explain my absence. For now, you will show her your respect and offer her your assistance when she needs it. Do I make myself clear?" 

The Elite nodded. There was no sense in questioning or arguing anymore. 'Queen' was at a loss for words as she looked between them several times. 

"...Children...?"

Phule sounded exhausted at this point. "Please tell me she at least _knows_..."

"Erm-" Kane held a hand to his lips in as he motioned forward vaguely with the other hand. "'Queen'....my Elite are also my sons. I probably should have told you that first."

"...Your..._what_? I-I need to sit down..."

She brushed past Bishop and made her way towards the couch, resting on its cushion and holding her head in her hands. She didn't catch the way the men looked at each other. Only now it was dawning on her that there was so much she didn't know. About Kane and...and _everything!_ Why was she only told of these things now? It felt important to know that he had sons of his own - that should be one of the first things you tell someone in a relationship, she thought!

She peeked through her fingers and saw Rooke. She felt sad for him - that the General would be punished by Kane like that...he was so kind and generous. Perhaps a _little_ too much for a drill sergeant...that may have been why the women got away with their flirting and behavior...but, still! A man of his esteem didn't deserve such a thing. It made her feel slightly responsible, just knowing she was the outcome of that ordeal. 

She sunk further in her hands. She was terribly confused. Her welcome also felt slightly unwanted. She heard the sound of footsteps disappearing out of a door. She looked up and noticed Kane approaching the couch. He sat beside her and offered a consoling hand on her shoulder. 

He began, "Are you alri-"

"-Why didn't you tell me you had _children!?_"

She didn't mean to snap at him, but she felt frustrated and overwhelmed. Sensing the tension, he promptly removed his hand and returned it at his side. The other figures in the room inched away, sitting in opposite chairs and away from the two. Kane didn't mind this as he brought his attention to the woman and sighed. 

"There was far too much to tell you as it is, with so little time. I did not mean to keep it from you. I can assure you I planned-"

"What other things have you not told me yet?" Her hands began shaking. "All of this time I thought you were opening up to me...when it turns out you were just hiding more things!" 

He began to rub his temple. "Valerie, please calm down.."

She opened her mouth to continue her rant until the door opened again. Bishop came into the room carrying a tray of beverages and tea. He humbly leaned down and carefully sat them on the table. He jerked away once it was placed down and motioned uncomfortably to it. 

"Some...eh, refreshments..." 

The plague doctor retreated to his brethren. Things were quiet as Deacon helped himself to some tea while Rooke had a glass of water. 'Queen' pinched her lips together as she took a small drink of the cup they poured for her, all while avoiding Kane's gaze. The liquid cooled her stomach as well as her temper. She managed to calm herself down as she sat it gently back down on the plate. 

"I apologize for my outburst," She raised her voice so everyone could hear. "It is an honor to meet you all. I have heard a lot about Kane's Elite. I did not think I would be seeing you so soon." 

Her eyes scanned across the couch and to the chairs they were sitting in. She attempted to imagine what they looked like under their masks. This was Kane's family. His _children._ Do they share some resemblance to their father, she wondered? Her mind raced when she looked at Rooke and Deacon sitting beside each other. Two men she knew...who were related to each other all this time. She never would have guessed that General Rooke and the strange man who showed up on her doorstep that one night were both Kane's sons.

"Now that we've all calmed down..." Kane grabbed everyone's attention in the room. "Bishop, you will help me with teaching 'Queen' a little more of our Army. Rooke, Deacon - you'll begin her training with weapons and combat. And Phule, she will be your protégé while you're working." 

The Elite nodded along with the orders they were given. She fidgeted with the handle of her cup. So she'll be working with Rooke and Deacon on her training....and Bishop and Kane with their Army...what exactly did she have to _do_ with the jester? She glanced around the room and noted the quietness. They were finishing up their drinks without another word. That seemed appropriate, figuring her outburst and all...

\----

The Supreme Commander eventually asked for them to leave. Deacon grabbed the tray and empty cups before making his departure. He nodded in 'Queen's direction before he left. Rooke was the only other one to acknowledge her, as Bishop and Phule left the room in a hurry without uttering another syllable to her. She watched them leave with a frown on her lips, and looked at the floor once they were gone. 

Kane was the one to interrupt the silence. They were alone now. "-So, what do you think of them?"

She thought a little before answering. "I do not think they are all happy about me being here. And with what Phule said-"

"-You will have plenty more time to get to know them. Do not let it discourage you." 

"You're right. Still, I never would have guessed that Deacon and Rooke are brothers..." 

"-Or my sons?" He finished for her. She nodded numbly. "I'm sorry for not telling you of my family sooner. It just didn't seem important for me to tell you before."

She sighed. How can she be angry with him? There was a lot on his plate as it is. Although it was big news to her, something small like this must've just slipped his mind. She can forgive him for that, at least. But now she wants answers after having met them. It only brought more confusion her way, and she'd like to have a clear mind for once.

She asked the first thing that was on her mind. A ridiculous question, but one she wanted to know, nonetheless:

"...You don't still have a wife, do you..?"

He sounded insulted. "Of course not." 

"Where is their mother, then?"

Kane tapped his finger on his knuckle. He appeared to be having a difficult time answering her question. But this is still something she wanted to know. If he had children, then there was another woman in his past. Someone he could've been with for a long time, if they had this many together...she had that right to know, at least. 

"Not _one_ woman." He finally elaborated. "There were three in my past. Phule's Mother, Deacon and Rooke's....and Bishop's...."

She blinked in surprise. So there were different women he had his children with...She tried not to get her thoughts racing. She can't get jealous over girls from his past. And seeing how old his Elite exactly were: full-grown adults....it must've been a long time since he's been with any of them. She scooted closer to fill the gap between them, quietly letting him know that she was no longer upset. 

Kane felt conflicted. He hadn't been expecting to talk about this so soon. Or with anyone at all. It involved parts of his past he hadn't thought about for a long time, nor relatively cared for. His sons had grown past the mentions of their mothers, nor was it necessary at this point....But since he was involved with a woman again, he should at least elaborate on his love life. He owed that much to her, he thought. 

He decided to open old wounds of his to her, and kept his voice quiet so she was the only one to hear. 

"Phule was my first son. His mother was....arguably, my first love. A foreigner who lived in my city while I was a teenager - she spoke a language I happened to be learning at the time, and I was one of a few who understood her. We started dating, and..."

This is where his expression changed. Into one of...._Embarrassment_? Guilt? It was hard to tell without seeing his eyebrows.

"I was 16, and she, the same...not the smartest decision I've made. Far before I begun to realize everything in my life." He sighed deeply. "I got her pregnant, which caused some trouble with her family and mine. I took responsibility for my mistake - but she did not live to do the same. She died giving birth to Phule. I have taken responsibility for him ever since."

"-At that _young_?" She spat out. She thought him a smart man - not one who would've ever done something like _this_..! Judging by his wince, she assumed it was a touchy subject and quieted down. She would’ve apologized if he hadn’t continued. 

"What happened with Deacon and Rooke was....another mistake of mine. I'd been speaking with a woman while I was training for my military career - 19 at the time. Nothing serious happened until the war came around. It was mandatory for me to go. I'd started climbing my ranks then. When I told her, she, well, gave me a parting gift." 

Her chest strangely burned at his words, feeling stupidly jealous at that one sentence. She continued listening anyway.

"I thought I would die in combat and that it wouldn't matter. Irresponsible of me, yes, but...I wasn't the only one doing such things at the time." He went quiet for a second. "-I survived. When I came back, my father informed me of a pair of twins that had been delivered in my absence....she gave birth while I was gone. Her family wanted nothing to do with the children, and forced her to give them to me. By the time I was back, she was far past my contact." 

She put her mask down to hold a hand to her lips. "So you were responsible for three children?" 

"I was. I spent the next few years raising them on my own, while pursuing my career and attending my university. At some point, I decided I wanted another son. There was a woman on my campus that shared an interest in me - I didn't feel for her, but I wanted another child." He waits a few minutes, letting the story sink in. He eventually finishes, "I am.....not sure what happened to Bishop's mother." 

"What? Did she just disappear after she had the baby?" 

".....I would say so." He responded with uncertainty. "My children are now in their 20's. Phule is my oldest while Bishop, the youngest. And Deacon and Rooke - they are middle children." 

She pursed her lips in surprise, taking this in as calmly as she could. She appreciated him opening up about this and informing her in such detail. She couldn’t imagine how much this would’ve bothered her otherwise. She asked about a wife - but he’d been much too young when he had most of his children. Or he sounded very inexperienced. _Still_. A part of her wondered the what-ifs… 

She decided to share a little of her own love life, just to even with him. “I have not been with many men in my life before you. You weren’t the only one who made stupid decisions when you were young - I dated men who couldn’t even read a _book_!” 

He looked amused at the story and sat back in his seat. It was quite a comparison, knowing she was with one of the smartest men in Valencia now. She continued: 

“They did not care to know me and only had one thing on their mind. But I never let them take advantage of me. There was a guy who tricked me with his looks and, well, you can assume...” She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her own naivety. “He left me for another woman after taking something from me I could not get back.” 

“Bastard.” 

“After him, I swore off men for the rest of my life. Once my military career started, I thought I had no use for them.” Her eyes trailed down his uniform. “I am glad that changed.” 

“I swore off relationships entirely after I had my sons.” Kane confessed. “I carried too much with myself to trust with another person. I am glad that changed, as well.” 

‘Queen’ hadn’t even noticed how much closer she'd gotten to him during their conversation. There was virtually no space between them now, as she was near enough that her hands were now gripping his knee. She leaned forward as her shoulder brushed against his chest. He leaned down to meet his lips with hers. The calm silence that came with their kiss was enough to clear their minds. They sat back and stared at each other as their presence prolonged. It felt nice to share an understanding with him again, she thought. 

“We’ve had a long day. It would be best to retire for the evening.” He brushed the dirt off his hat as he suddenly stood. He then offered his hand to her. “I will spend the rest of the afternoon showing you around. Bishop will make dinner. You can start unpacking your things in the meantime.”

She took his awaiting hand and brought herself to her feet. “Will all of your Elite be here tonight?”

“Only Bishop, perhaps Deacon or Phule...It’s a ‘_whoever-shows-up_’ sort of thing.”

They were walking out of the room now, although their fingers still remained intertwined. “Oh? You guys never...sit down, and eat together?”

“We are very busy. It’s common for us not to eat dinner together at _all_.” 

As the Supreme Commander led her down the hallways of his home, ‘Queen’ realized many things. One being that she will have to learn more of this unusual family of his, and that she will be spending a lot of time with them from now on.


End file.
